Tremble
by Spitfire47
Summary: Sequel to 'Subjective Reality'. Carl is trying to find a sense of normality and he grows close to not only Daryl but also strangers for support. While close by, danger continues to threaten him. Contains violence, language, disturbing content and some sexual content. Carl/OC, Daryl/OC and Carol/OC darkfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Sequel to Subjective Reality_. _Spitfire47_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. _

* * *

Mak detested waiting. He didn't like it as a child and he certainly didn't like it as a twenty-five year old. He leaned up against a turned over truck as four people gathered around the old RV fussing around with the radiator. How many people does it take to fix a fucked up vehicle? He thought playfully to himself. He chuckled to himself at the answer. He looked to see Crystal and a man from the other group named Rick going over maps that Crystal had in the semi. Hope was teaching both Sophia and Carl, children from the other group how to start and stop the dirt bike as well as fix minor damages and fill up the tank. Mak eyed his own dirt bike to see that it was still in fine condition. Daryl, Anthony and T-dog were all just standing around waiting to be told what to do like children. From what Mak learned about the new people from previous small pit stops was that they had all come from around Atlanta and had traveled to the CDC to help a friend who died on the way there. In the end the CDC was decontaminated, in other words blown to smithereens along with anything and anyone too slow or too stupid to hang around it. Rick was obviously the leader of the group and he seemed proud to wear his officer's uniform in a world where the law didn't mean a damn thing. His wife Lori hung back with another mother named Carol and both spoke quietly to each other about whatever. Andrea could be seen watching from inside the RV and she had a depressed expression on her face, from what Mak managed to learn about her is that her sister was killed by a Walker when their former camp was ambushed during the night. He remembered nights when he stayed up completely paranoid that even at the slightest sound he would fire and waste a shell or an arrow to the darkness.

"I told you," the old man said, "we needed the hose from the pill box."

Everyone gathered around and Rick tried to get everyone under control.

"Let's gather as much supplies as possible," the former officer suggested, "then we'll come back."

"Perhaps you guys can search for a hose that would fit this RV," the old man Dale added. Rick nodded and started to separate people into searching for specific items. Crystal, Anthony, Hope and Mak moved off into their own small group and hung around the semi.

"So," Crystal said motioning to the other group, "what do you think?"

"I like them," Hope said.

"You like everything," Mak reminded rolling his eyes.

Hope punched him in the shoulder.

"Enough," Crystal demanded, "Anthony, what do you think?"

"Surprised that they survived this far," Anthony explained and a deep expression grew on his face as if he were analyzing each member individually. "Most of them I can suspect would have made it this far either on survival skills or luck, possibly even both. However the others I know survived only by hanging around the more dominant ones such as Rick, Daryl and possibly the Asian guy."

"Glenn?" Mak asked in surprise. He looked at the boy and let out a sound of disproval.

"He is quick on his feet and seems to know a lot," Anthony defended.

"Where are they going?" Hope asked Crystal.

"Fort Benning."

Mak blinked in surprise. "That's farther than we were going."

"I know."

"Should we go with them?"

Crystal took in a breath unsure of how to answer. She did like Rick as a person however he lacked true leadership possibly because he had his family around him as well as his best friend. He's blind, Crystal thought bitterly to himself. If they picked him as leader because of his uniform then the whole gang was nothing but idiots, however some of them were amazing fighters as she witnessed them take down Walkers in past stops.

"We'll go part way, maybe even the whole way," Crystal suggested. "Just to see what this Fort looks like and if it is safe, if it is then I say we stay if not then we leave."

"You actually trust them?" Anthony asked.

"I didn't say that, I only said we'd wait it out and see."

There was a small pop and all four turned their heads to see that Rick had found a truck filled with water, the pop was a lid being pulled off and water gushed out all at once bathing him in lukewarm water.

"I'm calling that luck," Anthony concluded.

Crystal couldn't help but chuckle and turned then grew serious.

"Down!" she demanded in a whisper. The three turned and shock was written on their faces a herd of Walkers advanced slowly towards them. Anthony threw a stone at Rick then pointed to the horror that was marching their way and Rick motioned his group to go under the vehicles. Crystal and Mak rolled underneath the semi while Hope ducked under a half burnt Chevy and Anthony took a truck. Everyone in both groups were in complete awe as to the numbers of Walkers as they passed, Mak had two arrows, one in each hand if any Walker were too get too close for comfort. Hope took out a single knife and Anthony took out his bowie knife. Anthony looked back to see some people doubling up or going solo underneath the vehicles. He was surprised that the Walkers didn't smell them but for the first time he didn't think about it, he called it luck.

Hope held the knife tightly in her hand, her heart raced as Walkers continued to shuffle past her at their normal slow walking speed. Behind her on her left a few cars back was Sophia who clutched her doll for comfort. She tried to find a clearing where she could hurry towards the frightened girl but saw nothing, there were just too many of them.

Daryl and Carl both held in their breath as the Walkers passed them. The hunter had his knife out in case any Walkers smelled them but they didn't, they just marched on by. Then Daryl heard something and he was nervous that it would attract attention and he turned quickly to see that it was T-dog out in the open clutching his arm. Something trickled through his fingers and formed semi-perfect puddles on the ground. Blood.

"Wait here," Daryl whispered in Carl's ear.

The boy was frightened that Daryl was leaving but remained and stayed still. Daryl quickly and quietly walked over towards T-dog.

Shane was hiding underneath the jeep that he was forced to sit in. His arm throbbed underneath the poorly dressed wound and he was frightened that the cut would start bleeding attracting unwanted guests. He held his arm tight against his chest and controlled his breathing. He wondered why Rick wanted him to stay with the group, why he didn't just let him die in the building. A single answer came into his head; friendship. Shane chuckled silently to himself, Rick was still as dull as ever and that would prove useful to Shane, very much so.

As the last of the Walker herd passed by everyone started to breath normally, Crystal and Mak cautiously came out from their hiding places and watched as the Walkers continued forward not looking back. Whatever was attracting them like that, they sure were determined, Mak thought. He was ready to head over to Anthony when a shriek came out of nowhere. Every nerve in his body stood at attention and Mak looked at the arrows in his hand, if the danger was close by it would take too long to drop the arrows and go for his gun.

"There," Crystal said taking out her gun.

There were only two Walkers who were the slowest of them all. However they were seemed to be the only ones attracted to a member of the groups - Sophia. The little girl came rushing out of her hiding place, jumped the barrier and ran into the forest.

"Now!" Anthony shouted.

Mak threw one of the arrows and a Walker but it impaled into its shoulder instead of its head and it didn't seem to have any effect. Mak cursed loudly. Hope rushed off after the Walkers and Sophia with Rick behind her. Anthony wanted to go too but Crystal stopped him.

"Too many people wondering out there," Crystal reminded him, "it's not logical."

Anthony swallowed and nodded in defeat realizing that Crystal was right. Sophia's mother, Carol started to become hysterical and others had to restrain her from rushing off into the forest after her daughter. Anthony walked over and whispered something to her. Crystal watched with interest, she knew that Anthony had soft spots however she knew this one was going to be different.

XXXXXX

Branches raked at her face however that didn't deter her from her goal. She ducked under a large fallen tree trunk then leaped over another. She could hear the former officer and leader of the other group close behind. Hope came to an abrupt stop and listened. The moans were hardly audible but they came from her left and she ran in that very direction. She came to another stop when the whole area went eerily quiet. Rick finally caught up to her.

"I can head straight on, see if you can circle around and catch her over by the stream," Hope pointed off into the distance to the right. "One of them has an arrow in its shoulder and the other should be close by."

Rick nodded and Hope handed him one of her hunting knives. The girl bolted off again heading straight in the direction they went.

Rick followed the girl's orders and ran through the bushes occasionally stopping to see if he can hear anything. At one stop he heard a pitched scream and he knew that was Sophia's. He followed the noise and then found the stream that Hope was talking about and ran along it jumping over mud piles and leaping over gnarled tree branches. He saw a light blue shirt sticking out in the environment like a firefly in the night. He raced over to Sophia and quickly pushed her into a small hiding underneath a fallen tree's roots.

"Stay here," he said, "I'll lead them away then you run back to the highway."

Sophia nodded understanding and watched as Rick started splashing at the Walkers. He saw that one of them had an arrow in its shoulder and he splashed it directly in the face. They became easily annoyed and started to stumble after the man, once the Walkers were out of view, Sophia scrambled out of the hiding place she ran in the other direction. _Now which direction did I come from?_

Hope continued straight hoping to at least catch sight of the girl or the Walkers. Her heart pounded heavily against her ribcage but she refused to give up. With her knife in hand she took out a stray Walker before continuing. She passed through a thick part of the forest and then heard a low _thud_. The noise caught her attention immediately and she slowed right down to a walk. She crept towards a small clearing and saw Rick take down a Walker with her knife. The second one was right in front of her and she rammed her knife into the back of its head. Tendrils of blood squirted from the entry point as the Walker collapsed finally dead.

"Where is she?" Hope demanded.

"Come on." Rick ran in the direction he came and Hope followed.

XXXXXX

"Will she be okay?"

Crystal looked up from the ground and saw Lori standing in front of her.

"Yeah," Crystal nodded reassuringly.

There was a small moment of silence between the two when a sharp cry went into the air.

"Hold still," Anthony said calmly.

Carl winced as the former dentist finished up dressing the wound with gauze and tape he had found in a medi-pack.

"So…," Lori said in a worried tone. "A dentist?"

"He's done this before," Crystal defended.

"But…wouldn't it be more in people's mouths?"

Mak stepped forward before Crystal had the chance to say anything. "When they found me I had a splinter the size of Anthony's bowie knife in my leg from an accident I had. I managed to take most of it out but it was getting infected quickly. Anthony took out the remains of the wood and stitched me up to perfection. With a bottle of anti-inflammatories I was walking normal within a week and a half."

Lori took in a deep breath as she relayed the story Mak just told her in her head. She wanted to believe that Anthony knew what he was doing and it looked like he did.

"He was close to a doctorate," Mak added but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "And that would have been a full year before the world went to shit."

"What happened?" Lori asked.

Mak looked at Crystal as if worried that the answer would send Lori into hysteria but Crystal nodded.

"He's colour blind."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Mid-terms are going to be for the next couple of weeks, updates will be later than usual however after mid-terms the updates will go back to normal. Spitfire47_

* * *

Hope and Rick came out of the woods around mid-afternoon. Both were covered in dirty, soaking wet and had scratches on them. At first everyone was going by instinct and was nervous to go near them however they managed to calm everyone down reassuring them that it was the branches that gave them the inflictions. Rick took a few of his own group to go back into the forest and Crystal didn't protest.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Crystal asked Hope.

The young member rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." Then she grew serious. "That girl should be back by now though."

"Never showed up," Mak said.

Hope turned and saw a man looking directly at her. He was medium built, tall and had a full head of dark hair. He was dressed in jeans and a navy top and his left arm dangled uselessly at his side while his other arm was used to support himself against a car. Hope started to go towards him when someone stopped her. It was Dale.

"Don't go near him," Dale warned.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"He's dangerous."

To have a dangerous person in their group was just plain stupid, there had to be more to it.

"Aw, don't scare her away Dale," the man said, he gave a soft chuckle. "You shouldn't be scared either."

Dale glared at the man. "I'm not scared of you Shane, neither is anyone here."

The man, Shane, turned to Carl who shrunk back almost toppling over from his sitting position. Anthony had to straighten him. Crystal immediately took note of this man and pulled Hope back by the shoulder. She watched as Lori walked up to Shane and scowled him before speaking softly, too softly for anyone to hear. Shane replied none too kindly and walked away.

"So how long are you planning on staying with us?" Dale asked turning to Crystal.

Crystal replied simply. "We're only going to travel halfway."

"You should come with us all the way, we could use more people especially a doctor."

Anthony winced at the title and corrected, "Dentist actually, and I'm not a doctor."

"What about yourselves?" Mak asked.

Everyone introduced themselves properly and gave a bit of background information, the only ones who didn't say anything was Andrea, who was only a few feet away by herself, blood still caked her skin from the Walker she had taken down with a screwdriver when it discovered her in the RV. Carol was silent but that was understandable however, the boy, Carl, hadn't said a word since they had come to the blockade.

"Carl?" Lori asked gently. She touched his good shoulder but he jumped back as if she had shocked him. He glared at her and then marched off. Anthony went after him before the boy managed to get too far ahead.

"Is everything alright?" Crystal asked, however she knew that she was stepping into a tense topic. No one answered.

XXXXXX

The sun was setting in the horizon when the men came back exhausted and hungry. Crystal offered them some of their own food which they took gratefully.

"Did you find her?" Carol asked with much hope in her voice.

Rick shook his head unable to speak the very words. Lori tried to comfort the tortured mother but Carol pushed her away and headed back to the RV.

"We're going to try again tomorrow," Rick said to everyone. "Where's Andrea?"

"Moved back into the RV," Dale replied glumly. He had tried to coax her out but she would snap at him and demand her gun back. From what the four managed to get out of everyone is that Andrea actually wanted to die back when the CDC was about to go up in flames, with just mere minutes left Dale had convinced her to leave.

"I can train you guys if you want," Mak offered. "Before the world went to shit, I took over my father's hunting shop, taught the advanced class."

"We were thinking of holding that off for the time being," Rick answered.

Anthony stuffed the leftovers from bandaging up Carl and turned to see Shane's arm and then T-dog's.

"I don't have enough materials to fix either of you," Anthony said apologetically.

"Come with us tomorrow and see if you can pick up anything," Rick invited, "I don't know if anything is out there but it's worth a shot."

Rick passed Daryl who tried to talk to him but Rick shook his head and continued on. Daryl glared and headed down the road. Lori could feel the tension emit from both men and she turned to see Carl observe as well. She had noticed her son's personality has changed dramatically and she expected that, but to hang around someone like Daryl, she didn't understand why.

"Let's sleep tonight," Rick ordered, "and we'll go out tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and went their own separate ways.

XXXXXX

The next morning Anthony sheathed his Bowie knife and slung his rifle over his shoulder. He took the empty medi-pack with him and nodding his good-byes to Mak, Crystal and Hope. A majority of Rick's group was going such as, Daryl, Carl, Lori, Andrea, Glenn and Carol.

"Good thing you're coming with us," Rick said to Anthony.

"It'll be better if I can find more medical materials," Anthony replied shyly.

Once everyone was set, they headed off. The day before Carl had found an arsenal that was still filled so the weapons were distributed equally and Carl was even allowed to have a small switchblade which seemed to lighten his spirits a bit. Dale, Crystal, Mak, Hope, T-dog and Shane all watched as the others jumped the barrier and disappeared into the forest.

XXXXXX

As time progressed, they gathered as many materials as possible and even had found a radiator hose that was big enough for the RV. Mak and Hope managed to lug a couple of the water jugs from the truck into the trailer which buckled underneath the weight. All three went through their materials and traded out the old for the new. When they were finished they knew that it was hitting high noon as the heat became almost unbearable and they ran towards the RV for shade. T-dog was propped up against the RV side and Shane was still out in the sun but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up to see Dale perched on the top looking down.

"You said that you inherited your father's hunting shop right?" Dale asked Mak.

"Yeah," Mak replied, "Throp's Gun and Bow Shop, near the highway."

"And you taught people how to shoot?"

"Advanced classes."

Dale nodded and was about to say something when Shane butted in.

"I remember you."

Mak turned to face Shane who's arm was now resting on his knee.

"Yeah, Mak Andy Throps rings a bell," Shane said, "you're that addict who had nearly cost my career."

Mak's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Walsh right?"

"Still popping back Throps?"

"Doing a shit load better than you are pig."

Both seemed ready to fight when Crystal came between them. She spoke to Mak first. "Drop it," then turned to Shane, "shut the fuck up."

Shane was ready to retort when he thought better.

XXXXXX

Anthony scavenged through the materials outside the tent but found nothing except half a tube of polysporin. He gave a sigh and then stood straight indicating that he was ready to move on. In the tent was nothing but a maggot infested Walker, the smell was horrible and Anthony had to give props to Daryl for going into there without a handkerchief. As they were ready to walk, the sound of church bells echoed off the trees and all ran towards the sound.

"Where?" Rick demanded, "where?"

"There!" Daryl answered and they all ran into an open cemetery, in the background was a small church and the bells came to a halt. They looked around to see that there were no bells on the church at all.

"Maybe she's here," Anthony said moving closer. They all headed up towards the church back to back in case the bells attracted any Walkers into the area. Rick opened the door and then backed up. Inside were three Walkers, all sitting on the benches looking forward at a statue of Jesus Christ nailed to the cross. Deep down Anthony had a bad feeling not just about the Walkers but about the whole thing in general. However that didn't stop him from grabbed the machete from the arsenal and stabbing a Walker through the head. He hacked it three times until the top of the head came off and rolled onto the floor. Before he would have thrown up, now he was used to it and he wiped the blood off onto the nearest bench and headed outside.

"You okay doc?" Daryl asked as Anthony passed by.

"I'm not a doctor," Anthony said plainly and headed out. Seconds later the bells chimed up again and everyone rushed out to see that the noise was actually coming from a speaker, Glenn managed to shut the thing up and everyone breathed easier making sure that no Walkers were popping out of the bushes. Carol headed back into the church and Lori gave a short sigh before following her.

Everyone waited underneath a large oak for about ten minutes before Lori and Carol came out. Anthony searched the church and found medical supplies that would only make due for only one person. He was determined to find more and wanted to continue.

"What about the girl?" Daryl asked.

"We can search for her too," Rick reassured, "alright. The rest of you head back not many more hours in the day and Anthony and I will continue for about an hour or so."

"Let me come too," Carl piped. "I'm her friend, I want to come."

Rick looked down at his son and then finally gave in.

"Alright, but stay close you don't go more than two inches away from Anthony or myself you got that?"

Carl nodded and immediately went to Anthony's side.

"Splitting us up," Daryl reminded. "ya sure?"

Rick nodded and then watched as the other reluctantly turned around and headed off.

XXXXXX

At the RV, T-dog looked like he was falling asleep and Shane finally had common sense to move into the shade, he turned to Hope.

"So what did you do before this all happened?" he asked.

"I was a street child," Hope answered plainly.

"So you must know all about survival then."

Hope shrugged.

"Come on, no need to be bashful about it surviving on very little, being able to do the impossible and learning abilities that these folks can't do if their life depended on it."

Hope turned to Shane fully and remembered Dale's warning, as if reading her mind Shane snorted.

"See you and I are underrated," he said, "thought to be the weakest, I mean you are the youngest however you probably know how to survive on your own, shoot I know you could."

"What about yourself?"

Shane smiled. "Mak said that he can teach advanced people right? Well I can teach kids younger than Carl how to shoot, clean and load all in one day."

Hope stood and Shane grabbed her wrist with his good hand.

"Thinking about leaving this joint, wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Hope narrowed her eyes accusingly, she had met Shane's type before they were the most dangerous people on the street that wasn't in a gang. Hope could not fathom why he was still in Rick's group even if he was a friend.

"Hope…."

Both Shane and Hope turned at the voice and saw Crystal standing there with a box of crackers in her hand.

"Come on, eat." Crystal helped Hope up and handed her the box of crackers before shooing her into the RV.

"And what were you before the world was overrun by Walkers?" Shane asked playfully.

Crystal looked at him directly in the eye. "A martial artist and a trail guide."

Shane's mocking grin dropped immediately.

Crystal was more than willing to elaborate. "That means that if I ever see you trying to talk to her again I'll drop kick your ass and leave you in the thickest cut of the woods."

The fierce woman turned on her heels and marched into the RV.

XXXXXX

Before they headed off, Rick wanted to go into the church for a little while. Both Carl and Anthony waited out on the porch.

"Are you really colour blind?" Carl asked.

Anthony nodded without saying a word.

"Is that why you didn't get your doctorate?"

Nod.

"…what happened?"

Anthony took in a shaky breath, he knew that he would have to tell someone one day, not even his own group knew what happened. _This was a kid though_ he thought dimly to himself. Footsteps echoed behind them and they turned to see Rick coming out of the church.

"Get what you asked for?"

Rick took in a breath. "Let's hope so."

The forest was eerily quiet however they didn't come across a single live Walker which was good sign, but no Sophia which was a bad sign and no medical supplies which seemed even worse. Rick had a shotgun and Anthony had his rifle while Carl had a puny switchblade that he held firmly in his hand. _Crack. _The sound made all three turn to see into the thick brush. Anthony placed a protective hand on Carl's shoulder as all three advanced slowly forward. There was no smell of decay which was usually common when coming close to a Walker so they all drew in courage and headed over to a clearing. _Clip, clop. _A full grown deep came out into the clearing and started munching on grass not realizing the three humans just a couple feet away. All were mesmerized by the creature and Carl took a daring step forward. Anthony wanted to stop him but Rick shook his head, allowing Carl to go forward. The boy looked back at the two adults and for the first time Anthony saw some giddiness in the boy's eyes. Anthony couldn't help but smile too, and so did Rick. Carl drew closer and closer to the animal, it's head lifted abruptly and turned to the boy that was advancing. It liked it's lips and it's ear turned back and forth. The whole moment was peaceful and Anthony felt an old hope and happiness enter his own body, the way he felt when he was on stage accepting his MD for dentistry and the verbal invitation from the dean to come back and go for the doctorate. Anthony kept down the laughter because he didn't want to ruin the moment for Carl. _BANG!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thump…thump…thu**mp...thump…thump…_thump…thump…_

Hot white pain intensified in Carl's abdomen. It increased with every passing second, the fibrinogens in his was enoug and it poured out in large quantities. With every movement the pieces of the bullet moved deeper into his body causing his muscles of spasm and his vessels to constrict. His heart beat faded and then there was a sudden lurch that blood to push past the coagulation that began to form. His heart raced faster for that short moment then went back down and his systems worked harder to keep the remaining bodily functions running.

Carl felt numb. His muscles moved involuntarily as blood forcibly pushed on past the constrictions. He could feel himself bounce slightly as his father ran through the tall grassed fields. He heard words, but they were faint and jumbled and therefore unimportant. Carl tried to open his eyes but he was unable, he had no energy to do anything, he just wanted to the pain to stop. If this was how he was going to die he figured that it would be better to die by bullet than – in Andrea's word – by a drooling freak.

The door to the old styled house opened and five people pushed their way through the door, one armed with a wooden bat just in case. The old man came forward and was the first to speak.

"Is he bit?"

"Shot!" Rick bellowed angrily yet there was a hint of sadness, "by your man."

He finally made it to the porch, he was drenched in his son's blood and his hands were slick. Everyone parted immediately as the old man, Hershel, led Rick into the house. Anthony was not too far behind with the man who had accidentally shot Carl; Otis. Anthony jumped the stairs and ran into the house. He made it into the 'operation' room and saw Rick standing there completely bewildered at the events that had unfolded and that were possibly to come.

"You have to leave," a middle-aged woman commanded. "Please, into the other room."

Anthony had to lead Rick into the other room like a mother would do with a stubborn child. Once they were inside, a younger woman closed the door and both just stood there. In the corner leaned up against the wall had a solemn look on his face as if he was unsure of how to handle these things. Finally Otis came in through the door along and as if on cue the older woman came through and immediately walked up to the hunter. His words were hushed however had a serious tone to them. Anthony looked at Rick who still refused to sit at the seat Anthony led him too. Anthony took out his handkerchief and handed it to Rick who took it.

"Lori," he whispered.

"Who?"

"Lori…she...sh…," Rick was so traumatized that he was unable to string a single sentence.

"She doesn't know," he whispered finally after a few moments.

"I'll go back," Anthony promised. "I'll go tell her."

XXXXXX

On the freeway, Hope had kept her distance from Shane who moved back to an abandoned car. Mak was making his long bow and arrows gore-free while Crystal – with the help from Dale – checking the insides of the truck. T-dog looked sickly and he was sitting underneath the bit of shade the RV offered smoking a cigarette. This angered Mak, the man stood, walked over and then took the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it with the heel of his worn out shoes.

"Like that's going to make shit any better," Mak commented bitterly. By this time Dale and Crystal came over in case Mak's actions would cause a commotion. It didn't. All T-dog could reply with was a scowl. Dale pressed his hand against the man's forehead and his eyes widened.

"You're burning up!"

Crystal noticed a bottle of painkillers sitting on the cooler. She handed T-dog a couple and then a bottle of warm Gatorade. T-dog accepted without any words and then leaned up against the RV. Crystal – who had basic first-aid and CPR training – examined the wound and taped a clean compress onto it.

XXXXXX

Daryl couldn't help but think about Carl. He had turned back one last time before they had departed from Anthony, Rick and Carl back at the church. Daryl was surprised that Carl wanted to go too but it was also understandable, ever since Sophia and Carl got acquainted, they've been inseparable. Then they heard a gunshot. Just one. It startled everyone and Daryl was so wound up at that point that he nearly shot Glenn in the head with an arrow. After getting an earful from the Asian they continued forward. But Daryl couldn't help but think about what the gunshot was about. If it was another hunter then it would indicate that they were close to a campsite or if possible a house. It also got Lori going too, occasionally she would turn forcing the group to stop until she began to walk again, and sometimes it would take Carol or Andrea to get her going or even both at times. Daryl noticed Lori's personality change from the CDC. She was more solemn, and less open. It was if she was hiding another horrible secret however Daryl was curious at what other secret could top sleeping with your husband's best friend. Shane. The image of the former officer plagued Daryl's mind and he couldn't help but scowl at the thought. The man was nothing more than an insect and Daryl knew that if Shane had stepped foot on his father's property back then he would definitely be shot. Wouldn't be the first time.

XXXXXX

When the feeling came back into his body, he immediately screamed. He couldn't help it. Carl felt the pain increased as something cool prodded his insides. Someone tried to soothe him but their words fell on deaf ears. He gripped the sheets but his hands were slick with sweat making it hard. The blood had stopped flowing so freely however Carl could still feel the metal instruments shift underneath his skin and the pain was unbearable. He heard a noise and then felt two strong arms hold him firmly. The pain increased as something else dug deep and then a tugging sensation came next as something was pulled out. With one more tug the object was taken out and Carl released another howl of pain. Finally his whole body felt heavy, his mind was still clouded and he couldn't move at all even though Anthony had released his grip on the boy. His breathing was raspy and his heart raced at an unsteady pace.

Hershel checked the boy's pressure while Patricia hooked Rick up to the homemade blood transfusion they had. Anthony leaned up against the bedroom wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't seem to get the screams out of his head. In all his training and practical he had never been taught anything like that, then again he was only a dentist – or close to one. Anthony looked up through his colour blind eyes and sighed. However he knew that this wasn't the time for self -pity, Carl needed help but most of all he needed both parents to support him. He waited until the transfusion was done and then remembered what Rick had said about Carl's blood type - A positive. Hope was A positive. If he could get Lori then he could also pick up Hope in order to help Carl with blood. Both Anthony and Rick were escorted out of the room and into the living room where both Otis and Maggie, the oldest daughter, both waited in fear and anxiousness. When both men came through the door the two stood waiting for the news.

"Stable," Anthony answered for Rick who was still a bit weak from the transfusion. Otis breathed a sigh of relief however he was still slightly shaken about what happened.

"Lori," Rick whispered.

"I know," Anthony answered.

"She doesn't know…"

"I'll go ge-."

Anthony was cut off as Hershel finally came through. Behind him was Patricia who was putting some of the instruments in order.

"We need to go deeper," Hershel informed. "One of the pieces must have nicked an artery, and in order for me to get at it we have to put him under. While I operate on him he can't move – at all, if he does then I could hit a vein and he'll be dead in minutes."

"You saw him, how he was…"

"That was the shallowest," Hershel replied, "if I do this he won't be able to breathe making it even more risky. I can do it if I had the materials."

"Like what?"

"I need a respirator, two tanks, and more surgical equipment."

"But the hospital went up in flames a month ago," Otis interrupted then realization struck him. "The high school."

Hershel nodded. "They had a set up a female selter there and it has everything we need."

Anthony found himself in a dilemma. He promised Rick that he would go for his wife, promising himself silently that he would get Hope as well since she was the same blood type as Carl. But he also knew what Hershel needed, the office he was working in as an intern had the same equipment. He felt overwhelmed. Rick noticed.

"You don't have too," the former officer said.

"I can get the equipment, double back and pick up Lori," Anthony informed.

Hershel butted in. "We need the equipment immediately the longer we wait the less chances this young fella has a chance of survival."

Anthony felt pressured.

"Get the equipment," Rick said, "I know that you know what you're looking for."

"I don't know this territory like Crystal. I'll need a map."

Otis stepped forward boldly and took in a breath, "I'll take you there. Rick said that you know what you're looking for right? So do I."

"You do?"

"Use to be a volunteer."

Anthony nodded and he went with Otis to prepare for the trip. Maggie then stepped forward. "What does your wife look like?"

XXXXXX

Shane wrapped a new cloth around his own wound and taped it himself. Crystal wouldn't go near him, Hope was not allowed whatsoever and Mak lacked first-aid skills to be useful to the man. Screw them, he thought bitterly as he bit the tape off. He raised his arm and felt a sharp sting of pain race through his whole arm and he gritted his teeth in pain. He looked to see Mak finished cleaning his bow and was now taking apart his P22. A thousand comments and insults came into Shane's head that he knew would set the man off but he stored them all for later. He then thought about Carl, the little prick that practically started all of this. Shane knew that he wouldn't be in this position if the boy hadn't minded his own business. He got up and moved towards the RV.

XXXXXX

Daryl looked through the sights on the crossbow and saw nothing. There was a sudden shriek and he whipped around to see a Andrea through the trees, she disappeared and Daryl heard an unmistakeable groan. Walker. He rushed towards Andrea and was prepared to shoot the Walker when a woman on horseback came rushing through the trees with a wooden bat in hand. She clobbered the Walker across the head and then steered the horse around to face Lori.

"You Lori Grimes?" she asked quickly.

Lori was too shocked to answer but when she finally did the woman answered back.

"Your boy's being shot, come quickly," she offered her hand. She turned to Glenn and gave him the directions to the farm.

"Wait!" Daryl shouted. "You ain't going with this woman, we don't know anything 'bout 'er."

Lori ignored the hunter and took the hand and once positioned on the horses back, galloped towards the farm. Daryl just stood there dumbfounded and then realized that Lori had had obtained another attribute after the CDC – impulsive.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the high school was slightly nerve racking. Anthony had never done something like this before. His heart was in his throat when he saw the condition of the school. Walkers were everywhere and it was growing dark. His heart raced and he felt light headed but he shook it away. He had to do this – for Carl. Otis parked the truck a little ways from the school but not too far and they unloaded and picked a place as the sunset. They had found a police car that was filled with flares.

"See that container over there?" Otis pointed out a large blue storage container. "Everything we need is in there."

Anthony's heart dropped as he saw the herds of Walkers wandering aimlessly. But he gathered up as much courage as possible – this had to be done.

The plan was to use the flares to distract the Walkers, sneak in, get the items and then run as fast as humanly possibly back to the truck. Anthony snuck a few flares in his pockets before setting a lit match to one. The bright red light nearly blinded Anthony but he threw it a good few feet away from himself and Otis. The Walkers response was immediate, they reminded him of moths around a flame. They threw a few more to gather a larger audience before making their way towards the school with Otis leading.

XXXXXXX

Daryl spared no time as he ran all the way back to the freeway, he could hear the others huffing and puffing behind him but he didn't wait for them. Carl – shot. Those two words invaded every corner of his brain and he felt horror spread through his body. As he ran he couldn't help but think that this was the first time he had ever had this kind of feeling towards another being – ever. But he didn't think about that now, he couldn't. His mind was on getting to Carl as quickly as possible. When the barrier was in sight Daryl pushed himself harder and literally leapt over it and headed straight for his brother's motorcycle. Dale was startled by the young man's sudden energy.

"We need to talk about this," Andrea protested.

"Nothin' to talk 'bout," Daryl replied as he got onto the bike.

"You can't just leave like this!"

Daryl cranked the handle and the motor gave a loud roar. "Watch me."

Crystal, Mak and Hope ran to see what the commotion was. Immediately they noticed that Anthony was not with them.

"Where is he?" Crystal demanded. "Where is he?"

"Went with Carl and Rick," Glenn said. "Carl's being shot."

"Shot?" Mak exclaimed.

Glenn nodded.

"Where is he?"

"At some farm, a chick on horseback came out of the woods and told us and took Lori too.

"What are we going to do about T-dog?" Dale asked, they all turned to see the man huddled behind the RV with a blanket wrapped around his shoulder. Daryl dug into his saddle and then tossed Mak a whole bag of pill bottles. Mak's throat tightened.

"Merle's stash," Daryl said as he gave the handle another crank. With that he sped off leaving the others standing there in the dust.

XXXXXX

By the time Lori got to the house, the sun was nearly set. Rick was waiting for her on the porch and Lori was ready to advance when something stopped her. It was a gut feeling that seemed to grow with every second. She wanted to approach Rick, she wanted to comfort him and do everything a good wife and mother should when the father is in complete disarray and when the child is shot. But she couldn't bring herself too – she felt guilty. Guilty about what has happened back at the CDC and what is happening now. Lori was at a loss about what to do. Rick could sense her hesitation however lacked the knowledge to understand her meaning of stopping. He nodded for her to come forward and he led her into the room were Carl was currently placed. The sight made her want to throw up. The gut feeling was replaced with horror and her heart sank. Instinctively she held onto Rick to steady her, he wrapped his arms around her in an offer of comfort as he saw tears stream down his wife's face. He led her out of the room away from the current sight and then Rick forced Lori to sit. They sat in silence for a long time. Patricia tried to coax both into speaking but the only replies she managed to get were either a nod or a head shake.

There was a sudden cough from an engine that caught both their attentions. Lori was the first to stand and she rushed out the door with Rick behind her. She was shocked to see that it was Daryl – and only Daryl. The man leaned the motorcycle on its kickstand and then rushed up the steps onto the porch.

"Where are the others?" Rick asked.

"Coming," Daryl replied then muttered. "I hope."

He pushed past the parents and then entered the house.

"Where is he?"

"Right then go through the door."

Daryl followed Rick's directions and as soon as he opened the door he saw Carl. The bed sheet covered his lower half and a large patch of gauze covered where the bullet had entered. A thin sheet of sweat covered Carl's forehead and his chest rose slightly. Daryl sat in the chair beside the bed and then studied the boy. From the doorway Rick watched as Daryl observed his son, he took in a shaky breath and then released it while going over the story that Shane had given him back in the CDC.

XXXXXX

In the supply container, Anthony stuffed his duffel bag with two tanks of oxygen and a couple of medical kits thinking of not only Carl but also Shane and T-dog while Otis cleaned out the surgical supplies and took the respirator down from the top shelf.

"Let's go."

Anthony didn't need any encouragement. His nerves were jumping and he wanted to get out as fast as possible. He slung the bag over his shoulder and followed Otis out. As soon as they opened the door they were greeted by a small number of Walkers.

"Shit!" Anthony cried.

They both bolted around the corner and ran down a long narrowed path. Anthony could hear the groans getting louder and he took the Bowie out of his belt just in case. They turned around the corner and Anthony made a turn but encountered a Walker. He shrieked and backed up until he felt himself hit the fence. Anthony brought the Bowie down on the Walker twice before giving it a good shove and heading in the other direction. They made another sharp turn as Walkers closed in from all sides. Anthony looked to see that they were at the front of the school and he tried to pull the doors open but they were locked.

"Move!" Otis leveled his gun and shot the glass. It rained down in millions of tiny slivers and both men didn't hesitate and rushed inside. Anthony pulled closed the fence and used the stick to lock it. They watched in horror as Walkers pressed themselves up against the bars, their arms outstretched and their mouths working furiously as if trying to chew through the bars. Anthony pushed Otis towards the right side set of doors and then ran down the hall, ignoring the sound of the fence crashing loudly to the ground.

XXXXXX

Daryl had moved from the bedroom into the living room, he never once put down his crossbow ignoring Rick's commands to. He didn't know these people he wasn't going to let his guard down on second. Daryl wondered what the others were doing, if they were still talking or if they finally did some work. He snorted at the thought. That's what everyone in the group lacked – action. Sure talking over a reasonable plan was fine, it was safe and it was likely to not get you killed, but doing it for hours on end is just plain stupid. Reality changes. He was about to doze off when he heard an engine pull up into the driveway. Daryl immediately was on his feet and shrugged his weapon off his shoulder. He pushed open the mesh door and pointed his crossbow at the driver.

XXXXXX

Otis mainly led the way, Anthony just followed, turned and shot down at Walker once in a while. Both were out of breath but didn't stop for one minute. They came to a set of double doors sealed with a chain and lock.

"In here!" Otis said pushing Anthony forward. Anthony obliged and soon found himself in the gym. They jumped onto the bleachers and looked below to see the Walkers gathering already. Their arms outstretched towards the living and haunting sounds echoed all around the gym, deafening Anthony. Anthony turned to see a window on the other side.

"There," he pointed out, hope filled his voice.

"Maybe for you," Otis replied.

"Don't think like that man."

Anthony wasn't going to leave Otis here, he looked around and saw a door off to the side. Otis did too.

"Leads to the locker room," Otis informed, "I'll go I can destract them, it has windows more my size, I'll cross the field and come back."

Anthony nodded. Otis adjusted the bag on his back and the jumped. Immediately Anthony knew from his position that the land was going to be anything but comfortable. He was right. Otis landed right on his ankle and fell to the ground. Anthony raised his gun and shot immediately at a Walker that got too close. He continued to shoot as the man scrambled to his feet and ran to the locker room. Anthony turned the other way and jumped off and towards the window. His heart raced and adrenaline flowed through his veins. Anthony used the butt of his rifle to break the glass and turned just in time as a Walker lunged at him. Anthony shot it through the head. Blood and brain splattered onto the Walker behind it but Anthony already had the gun pumped and he shot the second one. He wasn't taking any chances. He tossed his bag out the window, put the safety on before tossing the gun and then climbed out himself. Anthony realized that fall was greater than he expected and he thought back to what Crystal had told them. Front roll over the shoulder. Anthony took in a few quick breaths and then pushed. Glass sliced deep into his flesh and he let out a painful cry. The surprise caught him off balance and he landed right on his shoulder.

"_Ahh!"_ the pain was unbearable and Anthony gripped his shoulder tightly making sure that nothing was broken. To his surprise nothing was. He quickly got to his feet and slung the bag over his good shoulder and ran.

XXXXXX

Crystal got out of the vehicle ignoring a bolt pointed right at her head. She pushed past Daryl and walked straight into the living room where Rick and Lori were sitting. Rick immediately knew why Crystal was behaving in such a way.

"He volunteered," Rick said.

"And you let him," Crystal said, her voice was tight and deep showing Rick her disagreement and seriousness.

"Anthony said that he would be able to handle-."

"He's fucking colour blind."

Rick stopped talking. His brained absorbed what Crystal was telling him and he immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"Is he with anyone?" Crystal asked getting her emotions under control.

"Otis," Hershel said coming into the room. "Now are you sure that one of your people is colour blind?"

"Dichromacy," Crystal answered.

"He told me he was dentist."

"Anthony wanted to be a dentist but was denied because of his disability."

"Just for being colour blind?"

Crystal sighed. "Look, he didn't like getting into details, all we know is that he was close to getting his doctorate when they found out and he was stripped."

Rick let out a long sigh and tried to figure out what to do. From the door Daryl, Glenn and T-dog could help but overhear what was going on and gave each other nervous glances. A colour blind person out at night surrounded by Walkers wasn't the best scenario in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony wanted to stop. He didn't know where he was going and his only good shoulder was now becoming sore from the weight of the bag. Anthony looked around and saw nothing but black and white with hints of grey. He shook his head and let the bag crash to the ground. Relief spread through his body momentarily until he heard familiar moans and groans. Scared he snatched up the bag and started running again. His Bowie held tightly in his hand as he made a turn. Immediately he collided into a Walker, without hesitation he brought his knife down on the top of its head and then dashed down a straight path. His breath was laboured but he refused to give up. Pressed up against a chain link fence was about half a herd of Walkers. Anthony outstretched his hand and felt the cool thin metal against his fingers. He was trapped. Suddenly Walkers appeared and pressed up against the fence that Anthony had his hand on. He released the fence as if it were hot metal and fell to the ground. Anthony groaned and looked up to see the fence push in threatening to fall. He felt something rub up against his leg and he remembered the flares that he had taken from the police car. Anthony took one out and a matchbox, he quickly struck up a flare and the response was immediate. Moans didn't only come from the Walkers but also the fence. Anthony knew that he was taking a major gambit but it was his only option. He chucked the flare over the fence and the Walkers all followed it.

Anthony took this moment of grace to leave and turned only to see four Walkers blocking his way to freedom. Anthony knew that the noise would attract more than he wanted and so he gripped the Bowie and charged the nearest Walker. With all his might he brought the blade down on the Walker's already torn face. He turned and stabbed the other in the ear and then was about to strike the third when he heard groaning from behind. Anthony back handed the fourth and was ready to stab it when he felt something grab his arm. Frightened Anthony dropped the knife into the other hand and stabbed the third Walker straight through the head. He kicked away the fourth and continued to beat the fourth until he was absolutely positive that the face was scrambled. Anthony tried to pull the Bowie out of the skull but to his surprise he couldn't. He tugged and tugged, feeling the blood trail from the Walker's scrambled face onto his hands and blood splattered upwards as the knife inched out slowly. When the Bowie was finally freed, the head landed back on the ground with a sickening _smack_. Anthony turned to see the fourth Walker get to his feet, the blade fell out of his hand due to the amount of blood that was on the handle. Anthony knew that by the time he picked it up the Walker would be munching happily on his head so he took out his final flare. He heard the moans grow louder knowing that his gambit was already wearing off. He struck the flare and threw it at the Walker hoping that it would catch fire and burn to death but Anthony over-calculated the throw and it sailed over the Walkers head and throw a window. Fear tightened in Anthony's chest. The light was slowly growing from within the school and he knew that he couldn't stick around long. The Walker was attracted to the light and just as Anthony was about to shoot it, something zoomed through the air and struck the Walker in the side of the head. The lighting from the flare made the kill look even more horrifying. Anthony could see the stream of blood and brain explode from the entry wound and it rained down on him. Anthony felt his whole body go numb and he looked down to see the pinkish coloured blood paint the ground. He felt something pull him up and his instincts took over, he tried to strike whoever was holding him but they managed to stop him in time. Anthony blinked and saw that it was Otis who pulled him up.

"Let's go!" Otis shouted and he gave the dazed man a push for him to get going. Anthony grabbed the bag and they both ran.

XXXXXX

In the dining room, Patricia and Maggie were stitching up T-dog's wound while Glenn and Daryl remained in the kitchen. Beth, the youngest, had made both of them some food but none of them were too eager to eat despite their growling stomachs. Both were too concentrated on the condition that Carl was in, which seemed to get worse as the minutes passed. Glenn was also worried about the others including Anthony while Daryl was thinking about other places he didn't visit in order to find Sophia. Finally Glenn rose to his feet and took his glass with him as he headed out to the front porch. Once Patricia was finished with T-dog she walked over to the table.

"You alright?" she asked.

Daryl nodded and mumbled something inaudible.

"I know you're worried about the boy," Patricia said with a sigh, "we all are. Also about Otis and Anthony, out there in the dark…"

Daryl nodded again.

"Especially Anthony, I mean…wouldn't be easy for a man like him especially if he's colour blind."

Daryl nodded however he had completely tuned Patricia out. He had taught himself that ability, to tune people out when he found them boring or stupid. However he had never dared to try it on his father or Merle knowing that there would be a firm beating if he did. When Patricia was finished talking he excused himself and then headed to the bedroom.

XXXXXX

Anthony immediately noticed that Otis was hobbling indicating some sort of leg injury. Anthony readjusted the bag on his good shoulder and both continued to walk for they had no energy to run anymore. The light behind them slowly grew as the flame from the flare spread in the classroom. However they learned that not all Walkers were able to see the light.

"So," Otis said between breaths. "What did you do?"

Anthony looked back to see the Walkers advancing in a full group.

"Lit a flare, threw it at a Walker but over-calculated."

Otis shook his head.

"Well my knife was stuck in some Walker's skull," Anthony protested, "I didn't want to use up my rifle so the flares were all I had."

"Why didn't you want to use your rifle?"

"Because of this." Anthony turned pumping the gun at the same time and shot. The bullet struck a Walker right in the middle of the forehead. Otis took cue and fired.

"How many?" Otis asked.

"Only six, you?"

"Four."

Anthony turned shot another Walker. Otis was limping badly and at this rate Anthony was positive that they would run out of ammunition by the time they made it back to the truck.

"We can cross the field," Otis explained, "then double back to the truck."

Anthony nodded and turned back to shot down another.

"Can you jog?" Anthony asked.

Otis shook his head in shame. "Must…must be a sprain or…or a twist."

Anthony nodded and they continued forward as fast as they can when Otis let out a pitched scream. Anthony, who was supporting him, crashed to the ground too landing just off to the side. Both groaned and Anthony scrambled to his feet not wanting to stay down for too long.

"Hurry up!" Anthony said pulling Otis up. As the heavy set man stood he immediately fell back down. Anthony was shocked.

"My…my ankle…," Otis muttered painfully. His eyes were tightly closed as he was trying to block out as much pain as possible. Anthony raised the cuff on Otis's pants and saw something stick out of his skin. Immediately he noticed that it was bone. Otis had broken his ankle.

"Come on!" Anthony had to shout over the advancing Walkers. Otis used the butt of his rifle to get up, he hopped a couple of steps on his only good ankle before threatening to fall down again. Anthony turned and used up two bullets on the closest Walkers. Otis started shrugging off the duffel bag and Anthony knew what he was doing.

"No…NO!" Anthony screamed. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Take it," Otis demanded angrily and shoved the bag into Anthony's trembling hands.

"I'm colour blind!" Anthony admitted, "I can't navigate through the dark as well as you."

Otis handed him a flashlight from his pocket. "It's risky, but you have strong legs, you can run."

Anthony took the flashlight and turned it on. True enough that he was able to see his usual way but only when looking in the direction the beam of light was pointed in. Anthony looked up and then saw something glow from within the school windows and realized that the fire was spreading quicker than expected. He was curious as to why the sprinklers haven't come on, then again the electricity was of course down and the water was probably used up. Anthony felt pressured again, he hated leaving Otis, despised it really. The man who had accidentally shot Carl was now prepared to die for him.

"Tell…," Otis's voice was choked as if he was ready to cry, but he took in a deep breath. "Tell Patricia that everything's going to be alright, I'm going to be fine and…and that I love her." Anthony felt something being pressed into his hand and without seeing what it was, he closed his fingers around it and held it tightly.

"Go," Otis said raising his gun. "GO!"

Anthony took the bag and ran, he saw Otis shoot down the closest Walkers but he also knew that Otis would be out in no time. He turned back to see Otis prepared to use his gun as a bat to strike the Walkers away but that to Anthony seemed pathetic. Otis was up on his good leg as support and kneeling on his right knee, his ankle was twisted in a painful position but it didn't seem to both the man. Anthony admired his courage and bravery, he knew that he would never be able to match up to someone like him. The Walkers closed in on Otis who did his best to fight them off. The thought of Otis being torn to pieces alive was horrible and poisoned Anthony's mind so he did the only thing he could – with the last bullet he had. He went into the same position Otis was in, kneeling on one knee and shot. The aim was perfect and Otis went down immediately. The Walkers took the golden opportunity and started to feed. Anthony turned around, tears were in his eyes and he tried not to turn back, he forced himself to think about something else but curiosity immediately over powered him and Anthony turned, his flashlight followed.

The blood was a pinkish colour to Anthony. However it didn't for one second reduced the horror that was displayed. Walkers tore with both their hands and teeth. Blood drooled from the gouges and muscle strands hung on undisturbed skin. Blood coated the Walker's arms, face and other bodily parts and other Walkers knelt down to get at what remaining flesh there was. It reminded Anthony of lions feasting the time he went to the zoo, but this was more disturbing. From where he was standing Anthony could heard the satisfied groans, the skin tearing and the grunts as Walkers tugged and pulled splattering blood on their neighbours who too were greedy for food. Food-a horrible title to call a man who sacrificed his life. Anthony turned back and ran, tears now streaming down his face, his breath already laboured from the attempts to breathe while watching the bloody feast. With the light guiding him back to the truck, and the directions that Otis gave him; Anthony ran.

XXXXXX

In the bedroom, Daryl leaned up against the wall, his shadow was still on the ground and his crossbow was now standing upright beside him with the bolt already in place in case something happened like a Walker or thief barging in. However that would be most unlikely since Glenn and Maggie would be able to take them down before they even made it to the steps. Across the room on the other side was Rick, his skin was paler than usual from the two units of blood that he had already given to Carl. A glass of juice remained untouched by his side and his hands were on the armrests.

"I want to talk about Shane," Rick said finally, his voice was hoarse.

Daryl took in a breath and straightened but didn't reply, he wanted to hear what the father was going to say.

"Is…is it true? 'bout my wife – about Lori?"

Daryl shrugged. "That's what I've been told from Carl."

Rick nodded. "Back at the CDC you said that I've lost sight of Shane…your wrong."

Daryl immediately pushed himself from the wall. How could Rick say something like that? Did he not see the condition that Carl was in when they had found him? He would have been dead long before the decontamination if they were not there at that precise moment.

"He is a fuckin' psychopath," Daryl hissed in a low voice, he didn't want to wake Carl. "Why don't you see that?"

"You don't see what I do," Rick replied straightening too.

Daryl snorted. "Fine then…what do you see?"

"He has changed," Rick admitted. "However I don't think it's for the worst."

"Worst? He's beyond worst! Rick listen – now I know that you have a friendship with Shane, but there is a line. You're the one making all the choices right? Well make this one, send that son of a bitch off. He's a danger to not only the group but mostly to your son."

"What's with you and hating everyone huh?"

Daryl snarled. "I don't just hate anyone – I hate people who lack action, are unable to think for themselves but mostly – people who are unable to open their fucking eyes to the truth."

Rick stood abruptly and immediately he regretted it. He blinked a couple of times to try and get himself focused before replying.

"You…you can be so full of it sometimes."

"If you're going to keep your _friend_ here, I suggest locking him up." Daryl then grabbed his crossbow and left the room. Rick was still breathing heavily but he managed to get his heart beat down and control himself. Lori and Hershel then came in and noticed Rick standing and Hershel took note of his chest moving in and out rapidly.

"Are you alright?" Hershel asked coming forward.

Rick nodded. "I'm fine."

Lori went next to Rick wanting to comfort him however there was a look on his face that she didn't like.

"We're running out of time," Hershel said, "we have to do the surgery now."

"But you said it can't be done," Lori protested.

"Without a respirator it's extremely risky, but your boy doesn't have much more time left. We _have_ to do it now."

Lori and Rick side glanced each other and for that brief moment the mask slide off both faces revealing their true feelings. Fear and anxiety.

"Let's do it," Rick said finally giving in. Hershel nodded and as if on cue Patricia came into the room. They lifted the corners on the bed sheet and Hershel commanded Rick to put the IV bag on the bed sheet. Together they lifted Carl and placed him on a small gurney. Patricia took a lamp, took off the hood before turning it on allowing the light to bounce off all the walls. Hershel uncovered the tools and Lori gave an involuntary gasp.

"You might want to leave the room," Hershel suggested holding a scalpel in his hand. Rick nodded and was prepared to lead Lori out when they heard something – loud.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a car horn. Glenn and Maggie were the first to see it swerve down the driveway. It scared Maggie at first, wondering who would drive so clumsily and Glenn knew that it couldn't be one of the group. Jimmy heard the horn and ran up from the barn with a crowbar and Beth poked her head out of her room window. As it came into the light, too everyone's horror they immediately noticed that it was Otis's light blue truck. Crystal came out with a shotgun and Daryl came out with his crossbow but both immediately abandoned their weapons as they saw who it was. Splattered head to toe with blood, guts and other oddities – Anthony opened up the driver's door literally tumbled out of the seat and onto the gravel.

"Anthony!" Crystal screamed. She ran Olympic medal speed to the tortured man who was slowly attempting to get to his feet. "Anthony!"

At the sound, the man's head immediately snapped up so fast that everyone feared he might have broken his own neck. In Anthony's hand was his Bowie knife which he shook at anyone who came near.

"It's me," Crystal said, for the first time, her voice softened and Daryl was sure that she was on the verge of crying. There was a bag over his good shoulder and the other was held firmly in his hand. Both bags were splattered with blood too. Crystal slowly took the bag away from Anthony's hand but when she tried to go for the one on his back he immediately backed up and pointed the knife directly at her throat. Everyone knew that whatever Anthony saw at the school definitely had a traumatizing effect on the man.

"It's okay," Crystal said gently, "it's for Carl remember? The boy? This is all for Carl."

Immediately Anthony broke down in sobs. Crystal took the bag off his back and passed it to Glenn who raced it back to the house. From the porch Lori and Rick watched with broken hearts as Crystal tried to get Anthony to move but it was if roots had bound the man to that very spot. So they remained.

"Where is Otis?" It was Maggie who asked.

"He's…" _Anthony nodded and they continued forward as fast as they can when Otis let out a pitched scream. _"He…just…no…" _From where he was standing Anthony could heard the satisfied groans._ "…no…"

Maggie placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her own soft cries. Lori led Maggie back into the house and Crystal knelt down to Anthony's level to inspect him. He didn't seem to have any bite or scratch marks, which was a major relief but the fact that Anthony made it here all on his own – in the dark – was amazing to Crystal.

"I…messed up," Anthony said, his voice was cracked and pitched. He began to cry again and Crystal comforted him.

"No," Crystal said, "you did good, because of you a boy's life will be saved."

"We need to make sure he's clean," Daryl said from behind. Crystal's mask slipped back on and she replied.

"He's fine."

"You know that I have to check properly girly."

Daryl stepped forward before Crystal could stop him and Anthony lunged at him. Taken by surprise Daryl fell onto the ground.

"Anthony no!"

Anthony punched Daryl right in the jaw and the hunter was dazed but snapped out of it easily and punched Anthony back. Jimmy immediately rushed over and helped Crystal pull Anthony off Daryl who looked ready to strangle the man for doing such a stupid stunt. Daryl was prepared to fight back when Crystal got between them.

"Leave it okay!" Crystal demanded, "Just go back into the house and leave us alone."

Daryl was about to retort but he changed his mind and went back to the house grumbling. Jimmy gave Crystal an apologetic look before leaving too. Crystal turned back to Anthony allowing her usual hardened expression to slip and as she looked Anthony directly in the eyes; a tear started to form.

For the remainder of the night, everyone was holding their breath for both Carl and Anthony. They had decided to put off telling Patricia about Otis's death, which was a good thing because she was helping Hershel with the surgery. Glenn was trying to comfort Maggie who was crying in the kitchen and Jimmy had gone to tell Beth what had happened to Otis and Anthony's sudden change in personality. Outside, it didn't take long for Anthony to fall asleep due to exhaustion, he laid there on the ground not taking off anything and the knife was still in his steel-like grip. Crystal sat cross-legged beside him, watching over him like a mother would to her sick child. However Crystal knew that Anthony had surpassed the simple definition of sick – he had gone so far as to his breaking point. If Otis had died then the responsibility would have fallen directly on Anthony, his disability would have lowered his chances of survival in such a situation but he still made it out. She looked at the blood and guts splattered on Anthony realizing that he must have taken a few wrong turns and had to fight them off with just a Bowie knife. Crystal couldn't even imagine what the ride must have been like on the way here she was actually surprised that he had managed to drive a high powered vehicle in the night time. But the thought of saving Carl must have over powered those fear factors and forced him to make it here. Anthony twitched in his sleep and Crystal wanted to reach out and touch him but she was nervous and even scared about his reaction knowing that he would be hypersensitive to touches. All she could do was sit there and she did.

XXXXXX

The next morning the others came. They couldn't go past the fence because Otis's vehicle was still parked there and Anthony and Crystal were still positioned beside the truck. At first everyone thought that Anthony had died due to the amount of gore on him, Hope started to cry immediately as she laid eyes upon the colour blind dentist student and Mak looked like he was ready to murder herds of Walkers. Crystal took both aside and told them what happened. The others cautiously stepped around Anthony who was still staring with dazed eyes at the ground, they didn't quite understand what was going on with Anthony but they knew that it was a touchy subject should it ever be brought up. They were greeted by the others and Dale summoned the courage what happened to Anthony.

"He went with Otis to get the supplies for Carl's surgery," Lori admitted. "Um…we don't know the whole story… but from what it seems is that after Otis died…Anthony…got confused."

"Confused?" Andrea asked.

"He's colour blind," Hope said plainly. "Night time is the worst for a person with his kind of disability."

For those who were unaware were definitely shocked.

"Do you…how Otis died?" Carol asked carefully.

"He broke his ankle." The voice startled everyone and they turned to see Anthony standing on a couple inches away. Crystal was only steps behind. He seemed to sway and the gore made him look like a Walker but everyone knew better.

"He then handed me the bag," Anthony continued, his voice flat completely devoid of emotion. "Told me run and keep running, I told him that I was colour blind but he told me that I was the last h…hope. He gave me a flashlight to help me and told me to run. I did. I turned back and Otis was trying to use the gun to push the Walkers away but I knew that it wouldn't last long. So I took position, looked down the sights and shot. I made sure that it would be perfect. I continued to walk turning only once and regretting it immediately. I continued towards the field but was ambushed by Walkers, I used the bag and the Bowie knife to keep they at bay. I finally crossed the field…but made a wrong turn when I realized I turned back and raced to the truck killing or knocking down Walkers as I went. When I got to the truck I headed back here."

Everyone was stunned by Anthony's story. No one knew how to reply, what to do or say. Crystal carefully nudged Anthony forward and he obliged having enough of the limelight. They entered the house and closed the door behind them.

XXXXXX

Inside Patricia was in the living room crying quietly to herself. Beth and Maggie were on either side of her offering tissues. Jimmy was sitting on the chair across watching unable to do anything. Anthony walked over to Patricia and then dug into his pocket. He took out the object that Otis had given to him before he died. Patricia took it and her breath was caught in her throat. It was Otis's watch. It ticked lightly in the silent room.

"Thank you," Patricia whispered, the words were filled with emotions and gratefulness that she couldn't express fully. Anthony merely nodded unable to say anything in the room. His chest tightened again and he looked like he was ready to pass out. Crystal gently led him out of the room and the bathroom. While she did Crystal realized something amazing, something that she verbally wanted to point out to Anthony but decided against it. When he came everything from the truck to the bags were covered with blood and bits of Walker – all except the watch.

XXXXXX

At the memorial, Carl was the only one absent. Anthony talked his way into going at least for the little bit, he felt it was necessary to participate. Hershel called onto Anthony to speak and Anthony retold his story as he had to the group before, however his voice was hinted with emotion unlike before. He treaded around the part of shooting Otis out of mercy carefully knowing that it was probably something that Patricia didn't want to hear. But, like demanding to go to the memorial, he felt it was necessary to tell the truth. It was going smoothly up until the point Anthony passed out at the very end due to exhaustion. Daryl and Rick carried Anthony to the house and into bed where Hershel sedated Anthony to allow his body to truly relax.

Occasionally Hope would enter to wipe the sweat from Anthony's forehead with a damp cloth to keep his temperature down. Mak stood guard beside the doorway with a hunting knife strapped to his side. Crystal occasionally visited but allowed Mak and Hope to do most of the work. As the day progressed Rick and Crystal managed to have their uninterrupted conversation.

"We'll help you," Crystal offered, "in finding this girl, Sophia."

"I'd appreciate that," Rick nodded then added solemnly, "how's Anthony?"

"Seems to be doing fine," Crystal answered taking a deep breath. Rick knew that she was still a bit shaken from the condition that Anthony came in last night and he understood.

"I've had injured people too," Rick explained, "they look up to you as a leader and when something happens, even if it's minor – you feel responsible."

"He's not dead," Crystal said matter-of-factly. "Nor is he bitten or scratched."

Rick nodded. "Which is a good thing."

Crystal produced two full medium sized medical kits. Each filled to the brim with supplies and an instruction sheet on how to use each item.

"We found them in one of the bags," Crystal said forcing herself to keep an even voice. "From what we can conclude was that he was also thinking about your injured men when gathering supplies for Carl."

Rick took the medi-kit in his hand and to him it felt heavier than it was supposed to.

"I didn't do that to make you feel guilty," Crystal said and then cleared her throat. "I have training in first-aid, I'll see what I can do for the other man."

"Shane?"

Crystal nodded, she picked up the other medi-kit from the ground and headed off back to the house.

XXXXXX

Shane was seated in the living room, Daryl threw him a dirty look before entering the bedroom where Carl was being held. He was first surprised to hear that Carl had been shot but it quickly subsided. This is why Rick can't be leader, he thought. If Carl got shot under Rick's 'watchful' eye then what would that mean for others? Shane also thought about the group of four that just joined in. He immediately disliked both Crystal and Mak, both he knew could hold their own in a fight whether verbal or physical. Hope and Anthony on the other hand… Shane let out a low chuckle before he could stop himself. What happened at the CDC didn't matter anymore, that was old news, Lori is old news. In police training, they taught their students that sometimes plans change depending on the situation, that you have to act fast but stay within the rules of the law and protection of civilians. Shane scowled, fuck the rules and fuck protection. Plans have officially changed, and he had to act fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Surrounded by tall grass and with the sun on his back, Carl felt at peace – it was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. He took in a breath and felt the fresh air enter his nostrils. He took a step forward and that's when everything changed. He grass started to wilt at an amazing rate and dark clouds covered the sun, droplets of rain splattered Carl's jacket and darkened his clothes. He looked around for shelter but saw nothing in sight. Carl started to panic. He ran in one direction and the rain seemed to pound harder onto his back until he felt it became unbearable. Thunder boomed overhead and Carl looked up to see more clouds roll in and he looked back to see a Walker standing right before him. He let out a shriek and fell back in surprise. The Walker reached for Carl with outstretched arms and attempted to grab at the boy but Carl was faster and dodged the gnarled hands and ran. He looked back to see the Walker gaining speed following the boy. He turned back to see another Walker coming towards him, it was slightly bent to one side and a navy baseball cap hide its gruesome facial features. Carl turned again to see three more Walkers advancing towards him. Fear clung to Carl raced up his spine and filled his brain. Carl turned to see more Walkers close in their stench filled his nostrils and made him gag. He tried to run through a small gap between two Walkers but looked down to see his feet stuck in mud, he tried to pull himself out but he felt as if his leg was going to rip out of its socket he was using so much force. Carl felt his chest rapidly move in and out and his mind drew a blank. Their arms were outstretched and tried to grab at Carl who managed to dodge until one managed to grab hold of his hoodie. Carl tried to pry himself free and looked up to see a familiar face; Daryl. Except it wasn't Daryl, it was like someone had shoved him through a shedder, he was missing one eye and the other was horribly scrambled in its socket. He was missing flesh on his forehead, part of his lower jaw and one of his ears were missing. Strips of flesh hung from his arms and the skin on his hands were almost completely gone making it difficult for him to get a good grip on Carl's hoodie. Walker Daryl let out a low moan and Carl saw that he was missing a few teeth. Carl looked around and began recognizing some of the other Walkers as members of the group. The one with the navy blue baseball cap was Jim and the one he had first encountered was his father Rick. For the first time since the first Walker attack, Carl's bowels released due to fear and he felt hot liquid stream down his leg. Carl looked for something to defend himself but there was nothing. More hands grabbed onto his shoulders, arms and clothes. Carl tried to swap away the hands as much as possible but fear gripped him and saw one of the Walkers advance and Carl recognized it and an involuntary shudder ran down his spine. Walker Shane pushed past the others and bit Carl right on the shoulder. The feeling of flesh ripping from his shoulder was too much, it felt as if someone was literally skinning him alive, hot tears trickled down his face and Carl tried to shove Walker Shane away but the Walker had a tight grip on the boy's head and arm. The other Walkers dove in all at once, Carl felt someone biting him on the arms and scratching his back and torso. Carl let loose a pitched scream and struggled but it didn't faze the Walkers from consuming him. Carl let out another scream and the scene changed.

He closed his eyes as the moans of the Walkers echoed in the dark pit he was falling in. Carl felt weightless and he opened his eyes to see that his body was still intact, that all the flesh was still there and that his clothes were untouched. Carl took in a deep breath and found himself in a hallway. Dead wires brushed the top of his head as he passed under them and the lights that were working flickered ominously as he cautiously walked towards the double doors. The scene rippled lightly and Carl waited to see if the scene would change again. It didn't, instead he could hear familiar moans and groans coming from the corner behind him and Carl literally ran towards the doors. A long thin chain was wrapped thrice around the handles and a large padlock locked it all in place, frightened Carl pushed on the door to see how far it would push in. The door opened enough to show darkness in the room. Carl turned to see Walkers dressed in hospital gowns, civilian clothes and uniforms advancing slowly towards him. His heart raced and he turned to see an opened door and Carl ran towards it and slammed it shut as soon as he was safe. He could hear pounding on the other end but Carl held tightly refusing to allow anything through. The pounding stopped and Carl looked around to see nothing but darkness in every direction. With one hand on the wall and walking cautiously forward, he felt steps leading downward in a spiral. The boy walked down the steps and found another door that he knew would lead outside. Carl could feel hope swell in his chest and he opened the door.

A blinding light made the boy cry out involuntarily. It flashed brilliantly, lighting up the spiral staircase and giving off tremendous heat waves. Carl held his arms up to shield himself from any assault but none came. He took a step forward and the light and heat reduced bravery over powered his fear and Carl walked right into the bright light. The heat vanished suddenly and was replaced with a cool chill that felt nice. He took in a breath and two shadowed figures slowly came into view. Carl narrowed his eyes in order to see if he could make out who the two shadows were, but was unsuccessful. Carl took a step forward and so did the shadows. He was about to take another when a loud _bang_ rang out and pain struck him in the torso. The force from the bullet knocked him off his feet and onto the ground. He tried to catch his breath but blood was already making its way up his throat and out the sides of his mouth. He coughed violently and tried to turn over but his energy abandoned him. Carl felt the blood trickle from his mouth and a single trial from his nose. His eyelids grew heavy and his breath started to sound raspy from the blood filling his lungs. Carl struggled to stay awake but his body was shutting down and he felt his head grow heavy and he finally closed his eyes.

XXXXXX

Carl's eyelids fluttered a few times before opening fully. He found himself staring at an eggshell white ceiling and as his eyes explored his surrounding, the place became vaguely familiar remembering some things from when he woke the first time. He could hear some familiar voice coming from the open window, vehicles being moved and something being put together as metal clashed against metal. Carl took in a deep breath and the light scent of vanilla was inviting. The sun came through the parted curtains along with a gently breeze from the open front door. He turned to see Daryl leaned up against the wall watching him, a small smirk appeared and Carl couldn't help but smile back. They exchanged a small nod before Carl fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: _Shorter than most, wanted to show what was going on inside Carl's head all that time when he was asleep. Plus a bit of comfort at the end. Spitfire47_


	8. Chapter 8

Crystal was sitting at the kitchen table, a small rectangular box was on the table and she stared at it with intensity. She carefully picked it up and opened it allowing the deep melodic music to fill the room. As the music went on Crystal thought to herself, she had never admitted aloud that the music actually frightened her when she was younger or that it wasn't even hers. It belonged to the youngest triplet who was shot when the outbreak first began. Crystal closed the box and then stuffed it deep into her jacket pocket and looked up in time to see Rick coming up to her. In one hand was a glass of juice and the other was holding onto the chair for support. He looked ill and fatigued, Crystal moved to help him sit down but Rick shook his head and managed without spilling his drink.

"How is he?" Rick asked.

"He's up," Crystal replied, "he's almost finished up with Shane last time I say him."

Rick nodded and took a sip before talking. "Mak is out with Daryl looking for Sophia."

"Figures," Crystal replied leaning against the back of the chair.

"He said that it was okay."

Crystal nodded. "Never was able to sit still, as long as he comes back alive I don't mind. How's Hope doing?"

As soon as Anthony was settled in, Hershel had wanted Hope to give a litre of blood just in case anything were to happen unexpected.

"Outside with the others."

Crystal leaned forward and looked out the window to see Anthony pass by, as he went Crystal noticed a disturbing expression on her face. She excused herself and ran out the back door to the former dentist student.

XXXXXX

"So what did you do before the world went to shit?" Mak asked slapping away a stray broken tree branch.

"Lived with my brother mostly," Daryl replied aiming at a squirrel.

Mak nudged Daryl over, took aim and shot it. Daryl frowned.

"First time shooting?" Mak asked ripping the arrow from the tree, the squirrel slid off the tip.

"What? A crossbow?"

"Anything?"

Daryl shrugged. "Made a slingshot when I was younger, shot acorns at Merle, pissed him off to no end."

Mak straightened at the name.

"Did you say Merle?"

Daryl nodded and started walking again. Mak ran to catch up to him completely forgetting about his prize that was still lying on the ground.

"Wait as in Dixon? Merle Dixon?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Daryl snapped.

"I used to know your brother and I vaguely remember you."

That made Daryl stop dead in his tracks. He turned to see if Mak was pulling one on him but from the expression on the young man's face, it was clear he wasn't.

"Daryl Dixon? Yeah I remember you, your brother and I used to do business together. One time I couldn't pay for two joints so instead your brother pinned me on babysitting you while he did a job in the city. Hardly sixteen and I was looking after a kid three years older than myself, who had the vocabulary of a trucker and a temper worse than Merle's. Oh yeah and you hated soup for some ungodly reason."

The hunter continued to stare at the twenty-five year old in awe, not because of admiration but of shock. He hardly remembered anything from his childhood except the time poison ivy decided to take a trip up his rear end. The awe didn't last long and it turned into a scowl.

"Well why the hell did you stay?"

"Pay off a debt, and to keep your brother from getting all pissy. Where the hell is he anyway?" Mak asked completely oblivious to Daryl's expression.

"He's gone."

Mak hung his head and twirled the blood stained arrow between his fingers. "Like…dead gone?"

"No…just gone, gone."

"He abandoned you?"

Daryl shoved Mak hard enough for him to fall onto his bottom. Mak groaned in pain and tried to get up but found Daryl's face inches from his.

"Don't you ever say that you little tweaker!" Daryl growled harshly.

Mak was shocked but then kicked Daryl in the stomach and got to his feet quickly before the hunter could recover. Daryl took a swing at Mak who ducked and jabbed at his ribcage then elbowed the centre of his back. Daryl fell to the ground surprised as Mak's elbow hit dead centre on the pressure point. Mak picked up his now broken arrow and then scowled.

"You should stick to shooting."

Daryl struggled to his feet and grabbed his crossbow that got dropped during the small melee. He aimed at Mak's shoulder and shot but Mak heard the arrow coming and ducked in time.

"You've got balls _kid," _Mak shouted to Daryl behind him. "I'll give you that."

XXXXXX

Carl took in a deep breath before waking up again. The pain in his abdomen had decreased slightly but still annoyed him. He looked around to see his mother and father sitting beside each other, as soon as they realized that he was awake, they both stood and moved closer.

"How are you feeling?" Lori asked gently.

Carl remained quiet, the image before him were two typical responsible parents however underneath he knew that there was something darker. He remembered the incident at the CDC, then getting shot, and he vaguely remembered his numerous dreams.

"Sweetie?"

Carl took in a deep breath and then nodded. Lori knelt at the bedside and continued to gently ask him questions trying to get a verbal response out of her son but instead only received nods, shrugs or shakes.

"Why don't you get some rest okay?" Rick suggested. Carl nodded trying not to show his eagerness of his parents taking their leave. He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep listening to the exchange.

"I think we still need to have a talk about what happened," Rick said firmly.

"Really?" Lori asked, "you want to ask that now?"

"I'm just saying, that's probably why he isn't talking to us."

"Maybe he's just tired."

Rick took in a breath. "Lori it isn't just about him but also about me. I need to know how long and… and why."

Lori got to her feet abruptly.

Rick continued. "Now before you go on that it's none of my business, I have every right to know just exactly what has happened while I was lying in a fucking coma in the fucking hospital!"

"You want to know what happened?" Lori hissed, "after the first attack we were all scared, Shane moved all of us to higher ground and then helped Carl and I move on."

"Move on?" Rick repeated in a strangled voice.

"He told us that you died, that the electricity in the building went off and that the machines stopped working."

"So what just repay him by having sex with him?!"

Lori made a noise that sounded like someone had stepped on a cat's tail. "I'm not having this conversation with you, not now."

Rick was ready to reply when the door opened and Glenn barged in.

"Sorry guys," he said quickly, "but you have to see this."

Lori and Rick followed Glenn outside the house and Carl slowly opened his eyes. The room was peaceful once again but a dark feeling clung to his mind. He sank deeper into the mattress for comfort but found none.

XXXXXX

Outside Daryl and Mak were having a full no-bar-hold fight. Their weapons were tossed to the side out of the way however it didn't mean that they weren't damaged. All of Daryl's arrows were broken and Mak's long bow was snapped at the top. Rick immediately jumped in and it took a good majority of the men to separate the two. Crystal and Anthony came running with Andrea leading, Hershel, Maggie and Beth ran up from the fields to see what the commotion was all about. Shane, Rick, and T-dog held back Daryl who was bleeding heavily from the nose, his lower lip was cut wide open and there were scratches on his shoulder. It only took Jimmy and Glenn to hold back Mak who had a black eye, both the upper and lower lip had a cut and he had a bruise forming on the side of his face. Dale stood between the two in case either broke free from the hold and charged.

"What the hell is going on?" Hershel demanded he was slightly winded from the run.

"That bitch broke all of my arrows!" Daryl shouted trying to break free but all three men held tight.

"You had to go fucking nuts and attack me," Mak retorted angrily.

"You deserved it you little shit!"

Mak charged and Glenn almost lost his grip.

"Was it necessary to break my weapon?!" Mak demanded.

"Next time you have a comment about Merle, I'll break your fucking neck!"

Both charged at the same time but Rick and Shane gave each other a knowing nod and tripped Daryl so he fell face flat onto the ground. Jimmy and Glenn used their energy to shove Mak further away from the enraged hunter. From the sidelines, the women didn't know what to think or do. Carol tried to help Daryl up but he pushed her hands away and got to his feet. Hope tried to calm Mak down but the young man stalked off angrily taking his broken long bow with him.

"Yeah you better walk," Daryl taunted.

Mak broke the string that held the small piece of carved wood and then chucked it as hard as possible at Daryl. The piece struck him in the already damaged shoulder, slivers burrowed deep into Daryl's skin before breaking off from the object. Daryl cursed loudly and stalked towards Mak but Rick forced him to stop. Crystal watched as Mak took one of the dirt bikes and left.

Carl could hear the commotion, he heard the curses and then a small motor starting up loudly then getting softer as it drove further and further away. He heard the front door open and more curses from Daryl who complained loudly about his shoulder and face.

"I got it," Anthony's voice was shallow and had a bored tone. Carl listened as the door opened again and from the window he saw Anthony lead Daryl towards their campsite.

"I don't appreciate fighting on my land," Hershel said strongly.

"I'm so sorry," Rick apologized, "Daryl got into an argument with Mak."

"And where is he headed?"

"Mak?"

"Yeah."

Crystal joined in. "Is there a town around here?"

"Couple of miles why?"

"Pharmacy?"

"Last time I saw it, it was still standing."

Crystal let out a small sigh. "Mak's was a drug addict before the outbreak, as far as we know he was convicted and forced to do the twelve step program."

"A drug addict?"

"When we found him, he was clean but when stressed he shows signs of temptation. If there's a town then he'll possibly go searching for the pharmacy first before anything."

"I'll get Glenn to go in," Rick offered.

"I don't think he can handle it even if Mak didn't go for the pharmacy, but a tweaked out twenty-five year old personally I don't think he'll stand a chance. I'll go and see if I can bring him back."

Rick wanted to say something but Crystal cut him off. Carl strained to listen, he had a migraine but he wanted to hear what Crystal was going to say next, he started to like this fierce female.

"Alright," Hershel agreed. "I'll go check on your boy."

Carl closed his eyes quickly as the door opened. He stayed perfectly still as Hershel checked his vitals before checking the stitches. He heard footsteps come in and Carl knew that it was Crystal and Rick.

"How is he?" Crystal asked.

"Doing much better," Hershel answered. "I don't think we'll need the extra litre of blood."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm heading off," Crystal said, "I'll take the other dirt bike." She walked out and closed the door behind her. Carl wanted to open his eyes but he also wanted to wait if Hershel and Rick would speak now that they were alone. Carl knew that eavesdropping was wrong but he couldn't help it.

"I suggest that you go check up on Daryl _and_ have a talk with him."

"I will," Rick promised. Rick then left closing the door behind him."

"I know you're awake."

Carl opened one eye to see Hershel giving him a small smile.

"Don't worry I won't tell," Hershel reassured, "but I figure that you'll be back on your feet within a few days."

Carl opened the other eye and nodded.

"Get some rest, I'll be back later."

Carl watched as the vet left the room. He took in a deep breath and then exhaled turned to the window and saw a column of thick grey smoke coming from the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

The thick clouds of smoke made everyone forget about the fight Mak and Daryl had only ten minutes ago. Everyone assembled in front of the house to get a good view or climbed up onto the RV. Even Daryl stopped complaining to check out what was going on.

"It could be Sophia," Carol said hopefully. "It has to be her!"

Anthony shook his head. "It's the school."

Everyone regarded him with shocked looks.

"The school?" Lori asked, "How is that even possible?"

Anthony sighed. "I was taking out Walkers, my Bowie slipped because of the blood on my hand. Another Walker came towards me, I lit a flare and threw it at him hoping that a, the Walkers would be attracted to the light long enough for Otis and I to escape and b, to make the bastard die. I over-calculated and it went into the school."

No one spoke; they were all too busy thinking over what Anthony was telling them.

"I'm sorry," he said to Carol. Anthony turned and headed back to the semi. The silence was eerie but finally Andrea spoke up.

"But is it possible?"

"Hospital burnt down months ago," Hershel said sadly.

Carol wasn't listening; she was too concerned about her daughter as well as Anthony. She looked over to see the man sitting on a stump slowly putting the first-aid kit back together. Carol walked towards Anthony who looked up as she knelt beside him.

"I know how you feel," she comforted.

Anthony only half-listened, his mind was on the awful night and replayed the events over and over. Anthony shuddered as his brain replayed the death.

"I didn't even know him," Anthony said quietly, "yet…it's complicated."

"You felt responsible," Carol said, "when he joined you, you immediately felt responsible for anything that would happen."

Anthony gave a small smile. "I guess as a parent you'd know that feeling to huh?"

Carol nodded.

XXXXXX

When the cloud of smoke rose into the air, not only did the sight but also the smell made Mak veer off road and nearly crash into a tree. The smoke had a burning flesh smell that made his gag and he knew that wherever the fire was coming from, it could possibly grow. Hiding the dirt bike behind a bush and examining himself from his fall, Mak slung his quiver over his shoulder, adjusted his hunting knife and headed out. He had to hack at some vines and branches that were in his way, but other than that Mak didn't encounter a single Walker, which he thought was pure luck. Mak came into a small clearing and looked up to see the sky was thick with smoke. He coughed a bit before looking ahead at the small shack. Mak slowly took his knife out and held it in one hand and an arrow in the other. He cautiously advanced, doing a circle check around the shack before actually heading inside.

XXXXXX

After being patched up Daryl went out looking for Sophia again despite everyone's protests. He had only one good working bolt that was in his tent because there was simply no room on his clip for it. After making sure that no one was around the stables, he saddled up a horse and then headed off. He followed the road until he saw a path for a four wheeler and Daryl turned into it. Daryl had memorized some of the map so that he wouldn't go back to the places he had already visited and he knew that he was somewhere along the creek. He couldn't help but think about Mak though, Daryl was curious as to why Merle would want someone to stay with him, he'd taken care of himself numerous times since the age of seven. Daryl couldn't help but scowl.

When the two returned Daryl confronted Mak on his previous comment about being abandoned by his brother. Mak repeated it and to add to insult make emphasize that Merle was tweaked out of his mind during the decision so he knew that he really didn't mean it but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Daryl didn't need Mak's or anyone's sympathy. He was quite fine at how he is.

Daryl continued down the path, his ass was starting to get sore but he just adjusted himself accordingly and continued. His shoulder was patched up nicely thanks to Anthony, Daryl pondered on whether or not to give him a few squirrels as a thank you or not. But then again Anthony was the more quiet type.

XXXXXX

Mould was growing on the wood and the doors were hanging off their hinges. There were no more curtains and the metal had long since rusted indicating that the place was abandoned way before the outbreak occurred. There was an upstairs too but the stairs were all smashed making it impossible to climb up. He turned to see a bird fly in land on the kitchen counter. Mak took the end of the arrow between his fore and middle finger. Mak watched the bird as it hopped to the left before pecking at the wood. He gripped the end with his thumb and forefinger, cautiously stepped forward, drew his arm back and then threw it. The bird flew upward but the arrow sliced through its tail. Mak walked up and pushed the tip of his knife into the bird's head killing it instantly. As he prepared to leave he heard a series of coughs that came from the next room. Mak left the bird on the table and gripped his knife before advancing. His eyes scanned quickly before entering.

"Hello?" he called out loud.

A sniffle came in reply.

"Not going to hurt you."

Feet started to shuffle and Mak turned to the noise and he was shocked to see who it was that came up from behind the worn couch.

XXXXXX

Carol entered the house and immediately went over to where Carl was. She entered to see him looking around and when his eyes fell on her, he gave her a small smile. Carol walked over.

"How are you feeling?" Carol asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Fine," Carl replied. "Did you find Sophia yet?"

Carol shook her head. "But we'll find her, I know we will."

Carl nodded and then felt tears fall down. Carol quickly rose from the chair and knelt beside the bed, she put her hand in Carl's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I never said sorry," Carl spoke quietly.

Carol didn't quite understand.

"After…after what happened at the CDC, I never said sorry to Sophia."

Carol felt tears well up in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Carl on the head.

"I'm sure she knew that you didn't mean anything," Carol said, her voice was mousy quiet too.

Carl nodded however he wasn't completely reassured but he knew that Carol was trying and was grateful. Carl had always wanted to say it, but he wasn't sure on how too. After the incident Sophia had stuck close to her mother that she had never left her side even for a second. The memory pained the boy and he knew that he had to make it up to her somehow. Carol saw a familiar expression enter Carl's eyes, it was guilt, pain and sorrow she also knew it all wasn't just from having a breakdown in front of her daughter. Just the mere mention of CDC would put the boy on edge; she hated how Rick allowed Shane to walk around camp freely like everything was okay again, because it wasn't. Carol looked down to see Carl's eyelids droop.

"I'll be back," she whispered and slowly got up and walked out closing the door behind her. Making sure she was alone, Carol let out the breath she held in. When she thought about the CDC, she remembered how Shane changed dramatically Carol would never be able to look at the man the same. She touched her healed lip and then walked out of the house.

Carl woke with a start, his nightmare was a recap of all the times Lori left to do a 'chore', how she offered to go and search for food out in the forest when Shane was on patrol around the camp. He shuddered and turned to see Shane standing right in the room. Carl wanted to scream he became numb and wanted to run away but he found he literally petrified with fear. Shane had gauze wound around his arm from his wrist all the way to his elbow. He gave the child a cool regard before sitting down.

"Now I know that you and I had our…little misconception at the CDC," Shane began, his voice was dark. Carl looked around wondering where the hell his parents were, sure hell was a bad word but he felt it was necessary.

"Apparently, your mother told Rick," Shane continued taking a deep breath. "Secret's out, but that doesn't matter anymore I'm all done with Lori. Time to look at the future."

"What do you want?" Carl whispered.

"Absolutely nothing," Shane said giving him an icy smile. "As long as everything goes accordingly, you don't have to worry about a thing."

The words sent chills running down Carl's spine. Shane had to have something planned, not only did Carl discover the secret relationship but also injured Shane and lower his place in the group. Shane rose from the chair slowly and then walked out.

XXXXXX

His limbs were numb with pain and without thinking, his hand with to the arrow stuck in his side. Daryl scrambled to his feet and took a few steps before doubling over. He let out a slow hiss of pain before continuing forward. With a stick in one hand, Sophia's doll strapped to his side and his crossbow tied across his chest, he began his ascend. Daryl growled as he hoisted himself upward clinging onto another branch. His muscles screamed and his wound weakened his whole left side. Daryl let out a strangled cry as he tried to grab the ledge but his fingers kept slipping.

"Daryl!" The voice was definitely male.

He heard footsteps and Daryl tried again but his fingers slipped again and he tumbled backwards down the slope. There was a scream and a shout. When he finally came to a stop and the bottom, he looked up to see a single blurred figure come at him. Walker. Daryl tried to grip his crossbow but realized that it wasn't even loaded he looked around for something to grab but his body was weak from his wound unable to do anything. Daryl tried to get up but his body felt heavy, his eyelids started to flutter and Daryl struggled to keep them open as long as possible. The figure finally reached the bottom and rushed over to Daryl.

"G…lea…," Daryl tried to speak but his tongue felt swollen.

"I found her," Mak said triumphantly, "I found her Daryl, she's fine."

Daryl gave Mak a confused look.

"Sophia Daryl! I found her."


	10. Chapter 10

Hope marched up from the fields with a basket filled with potatoes. The women from Rick's group wanted to make Hershel and his family a dinner in thanks for everything that they have done. Crystal joined in with a ghost of a smile when Andrea invited her. Hope tried to remember when Crystal had last given any hint of a smile, after watching her triplet sisters being blasted away by a shower of bullets from soldiers would definitely have a lasting traumatic impact on one's life but Crystal seemed to take it personal after she shot down three live soldiers when they wouldn't let them pass. Hope shook her head of the memory and continued up the driveway to the house. Glenn whistled catching her attention and shouted.

"Have you seen the axe anywhere?"

"By the barn," Hope replied in a loud voice. "I can get it."

"Thanks."

Glenn rushed over taking the basket of potatoes while Hope trotted over to the barn. She passed Jimmy coming from the shed and walked towards the weather worn barn. As Hope drew closer she noticed numerous locks on the large double doors. She was curious and stepped forward cautiously. Perhaps field equipment was in there and Hershel didn't want it to get stolen. Hope picked up the axe and did a circle check. She found a ladder that ascended and immediately climbed up. A familiar rotten smell ambushed Hope and she couldn't help but stumble back a bit because it was way different than what she was used too. Hope gripped the axe tightly in her hands as she stepped into the barn. Bile rose into her throat but she pushed it down thinking of something else and giving her head a firm shake. Hope coughed as another wave assaulted her senses and she couldn't help but puke right there on the hayloft. The moans grew louder and Hope looked over the edge to see around twenty Walkers all clambering around the ladder trying to get to the living human. _No wonder the smell is stronger_ Hope thought dryly to herself. She couldn't believe this, it was impossible. No one in their right mind would keep such monsters. She thought back to when she was younger, how her parents would check her closet to make sure that there were no monsters, Hope looked over the edge and realized that this was her worst nightmare.

XXXXXX

Inside Crystal was mindlessly peeling potatoes that Glenn had set on the island. The other women were laughing but Crystal didn't join in, instead looking at the dimming bright sky thinking that Mak was still out there.

"Crystal?" Carol cautiously asked. The older woman's voice brought Crystal back down to earth.

"I'm fine," the former trail guide and martial artist said getting back to the task at hand.

"You're worried about him," Andrea said knowingly, it wasn't a question.

"He'll be fine," Crystal tried to convince herself but it failed. Crystal knew she should have gone after Mak as soon as he had left the driveway. No way should a person like Mak be out on his own especially at night.

"I can see if Rick'll go find him," Carol offered. "Daryl's out there too."

Crystal shook her head, but not in rebuking the offer instead of trying to think about something else. She knew that Rick was strong but she didn't want him to get in trouble too.

"Has anyone seen Anthony?" Crystal piped in desperation of changing the subject. It worked.

"Last time I saw him he was by the shed," Andrea answered.

"I'm a little worried about him," Carol frowned, "he seems to have gotten worse after the school."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Maggie entered the dining room with a card table.

"I know my dad might not express it," Maggie said, "but he appreciates y'all doing this for us."

The short conversation about Anthony died down as everyone except Crystal all replied at once.

XXXXXX

Mak shook Daryl harshly. Daryl would give an occasional moan in reply waving his hands dismissively in the air trying to hit Mak but no hand came close.

"Come on," Mak hissed trying to make the hunter move. "Let's go, don't die on me now."

He looked up to see Sophia clinging to a tree atop the slope. She looked down fearfully as if trying to find a safe route to get to the bottom.

"You stay there Sophia," Mak said, Sophia nodded vigorously in reply. Mak turned to see Daryl opening his eyes slightly.

"Merle?"

"Far from it," Mak replied and was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"I lost something," Daryl continued ignoring Mak, he coughed a couple of times before going on. "Lost a little girl."

"No, she's here!" Mak exclaimed. "Sophia is here, she's up at the top of the slope."

Daryl coughed, once again ignoring Mak. "You…since when?"

Mak leaned in and waved a hand over Daryl's face and received no response. He looked at the arrow still stuck out of his side and Mak wanted to take it out but realized that was a horrible idea. Mak had seen this before one of his friend's got it after tweaking out in plus thirty degree weather once. Heatstroke. Mak noticed that Daryl was focusing on him, however Daryl saw him differently in a figurative sense and mistaken him for his dumbass brother. Mak immediately realized that he could use this to his advantage. He looked up to the sky to see that the sun was still high but also that they had to move quick or else night would be upon them in no time.

"Come on now," Mak said impersonating Merle almost to perfection. "Up on yer feet baby brother."

Daryl groaned in both pain and annoyance. He waved his hand dismissively in the air but Mak gave him a firm kick on the foot agitating Daryl.

"Let's go!"

Mak turned and headed towards the slope hoping that Daryl was following. He turned around and let out a cry of surprise. A Walker stumbled towards the still semi-conscious Daryl. Mak unsheathed his Bowie and advanced quickly but Daryl immediately came around full conscious and kicked the Walker in the face. Mak was prepared to give the finishing blow when Daryl brought the stick down on the top of the Walker's head. Blood squirted from the wound and Daryl slammed the stick down one more time and the skull gave a sickening crack as it broke open and blood, brain and other bodily fluid flowed out of the cranium and onto the sandy ground. Both looked up to see another Walker advance at a rapid pace. Mak was ready to rush it when he heard a ripping sound and he turned to see that Daryl had literally pulled his one and only bolt from the wound. Mak winced then turned back, he took out an arrow and threw it at the Walker. It struck him in the lower jaw. _Snap_. The bolt struck in the centre of the forehead.

XXXXXX

Hope had literally rushed out of the barn at Olympic speed and remained near the ladder. The axe was still in her hand, in a tight grip. She closed her eyes and looked up to the sky to see that the sun was slowly going down in the horizon. Hope looked around the corner to see Glenn talking to Dale, probably seeing if he had seen her going in which direction. Hope took in a shaky breath trying to gain as much composure as possible before turned the corner and walking towards Glenn. They both met at the entrance to the barn's territory.

"You alright?" Glenn asked taking the axe from Hope.

"Yeah," Hope replied with a small smile, she prayed that it was convincing. Glenn nodded he looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Hope let out a small sigh of relief and followed Glenn back up to the house. They both went separate ways and Hope immediately headed for the kitchen as soon as she entered through the mesh door. She peered around the corner to see Crystal peeling and chopping carrots. Hope turned the corner allowing herself to be seen by others.

"Crystal?" Hope interrupted.

Crystal wiped her hands on her jeans before following the fifteen year old away from the commotion. Hope led her to the bedroom where Anthony was temporary confined until he was able to move properly again.

"What's wrong?" Crystal demanded sensing distress radiating off the youth.

Hope took in a breath and then blurted. "There are Walkers in the barn."

XXXXXX

Mak watched as Daryl bound the wound before grabbing his crossbow and headed for the second attempt up the hill. Mak went ahead in case he had to force Daryl forward, if he were behind and Daryl lost his footing or grip, both would be injured and Sophia stuck at the top all by herself as it neared dark. He grabbed onto the nearest branch and hoisted himself over the rocky ledge that stuck out marking the three quarter mark. Daryl however wasn't as lucky, he was stuck, the stretch was too much.

"Come on," Mak hissed pounding his hand onto the ledge. "Come on Daryl."

"Shut the hell up!" Daryl snapped back, he struggled again but his foot slipped and Daryl clung to the branch. Mak watched as Daryl attempted again getting his footing right but the stretch was what was torturing him.

"You better shut up…" Daryl tried again but failed. Mak realized that he was still hallucinating about Merle. He was prepared to use the same technique on him when Daryl made the stretch and pulled himself up. He grabbed at the ground and continued forward. Mak watched in fascination as Daryl made it all the way to the top and then once at the top stood straight staggering only a few times before scanning the area.

"You better run!" Daryl shouted into the trees at the imaginary Merle. Mak looked to see Sophia nervous to advance the unstable Daryl, Mak scooped her up and followed Daryl only steps behind as the hunter marched home, his crossbow dragging on the ground behind him.

XXXXXX

Carl woke with less of a start. Both doors were closed and the blinds were pulled down but the faint shade of pink allowed Carl to see his surroundings slightly. He could hear low chatter and the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

"It's almost ready," Beth called from the kitchen. Carl listened to the soft _thud_ of bowls being placed on the table. He rotated his ankle and muscles moved to his command. He experimented with the other and it did the same. Carl smiled to himself as he flexed his fingers and rotated his wrists. He pushed the covered down slightly and he didn't feel any pain in his abdomen. Carl breathed in the cool air and then let it out slowly. Carl was ready to push the duvet down further when a single word rang out.

"Walker!" Chills ran down his spine and instead of pushing the duvet down he pulled it up to his chin. He heard the door swing open and close a few times. Carl wanted to get up to go to the window to see what was happening but his energy was nearly spent just from pulling the duvet up and down. Carl thought that was ridiculous but remembering that he hadn't had any proper nutrition in almost a week definitely made sense to him. He waited and listened for anything. _Bang!_ Carl couldn't help but jump at the familiar noise. He clutched the duvet tightly and then heard someone scream but it was different from the screams he heard – this one was more out of joy.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Hershel demanded Carl could hear him rush down the steps of the porch. Carl gathered up his remaining strength and pushed the duvet off him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Just those two minor acts made Carl inhale deep for air he blinked thrice before finally pushing himself off. As soon as his feet hit the cool hard wood floor he fell over. Pain brought tears to his eyes but he refused to cry out instead sucked in air and then let it out quickly. He walked over to the window and separated two plastic flaps.

Everyone was spread out as Shane and Rick each had one side of Daryl who was unconscious, he was covered in dirt and blood, Mak was behind holding Daryl's crossbow while speaking rapidly about the events that had taken place. Carl looked to see Carol on the ground, her arms were wrapped around something and it was clear that she was crying. Carl saw a piece of blue shirt and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he finally had a clear viewing of what Carol was holding. Sophia was covered in dirt too but she was in better condition than both Daryl and Mak which made him happy. She was crying too along with every other female in camp including Maggie and Beth. Carl couldn't help but feel happy too, he knew that they would find Sophia it was only a matter of time. She looked fine in general minus the dirt. Carl moved from the window and immediately felt dizzy it was as if all the blood had to his feet making it difficult for him to even shuffle back towards the bed. His breath became laboured and his vision started to blur. Carl felt hands fall on his shoulders and guide him towards the bed. With difficulty Carl managed to get into bed and pull the covers up to his chin.

"Let's try and stay in one place this time," Shane whispered.

Carl tried to speak but nothing came out. Shane drew up a chair from the corner, sat down and then clasped his hands.

"Oh don't worry boy, all is forgiven," Shane reassured with a sickening smile. "So get some rest, Hershel said that you'll be able to walk in about a day or so. Also no need to worry about intruders, I'll be here all night."


	11. Chapter 11

Shane rubbed the gauze on his arm it stung as the thin stringy pieces ripped from the dried blood and dragged across his skin. Carl had gone to sleep finally after Hershel had come in to take the final vitals before retreating to his bedroom. He had received a dirty look from Lori but didn't tell them that he was going to be here all night knowing that she would protest. Rick was completely incompetent. He was blind and from all their years of friendship didn't want to think anything bad of his best friend. Shane couldn't help but give himself a small smile. If someone told him that the world was going to end, he was going to have an affair with Lori and he was going to change, he would have taken them in for complete insanity. Yet here he was, he had an affair with Lori and looking back he knew that he had definitely changed, but it was because the world had changed too. You need to adapt to situations, that's what the instructors at the police academy had taught him both Rick and Shane however Rick doesn't seem too keen on changing – that's why Shane is the better man. He is able to react quickly without hesitation and needs to do what needs to get done.

Shane stretched and gave a small yawn. He looked outside to see someone coming up the porch steps and opening the door. Shane looked to see that it was past two in the morning and he wondered who would come in at this time of the morning. Then it hit him and he gave a small smile and that smile turned into a low chuckle. _Careful_ he reminded himself _doing that will make people think that you're insane._ Shane walked out of the bedroom door and came face to face with Lori.

"Why are you still here?" She demanded her arms folded.

"Why are you up?" Shane retorted.

"I need to see my son." Lori tried to get past Shane but he blocked her. She gave him a dark glare and whispered, "Don't you dare do this to me again Shane."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Shane said then added. "You're son is fine, I'm taking care of him."

"I couldn't think of anything worse."

Something in Shane set him off and he gave Lori a firm shove backwards. The push shocked her and Lori stumbled.

"I have taken care of your boy ever since we left your house," Shane growled, his eyes were dark and emotionless like a shark's. "I've been looking out for his safety and his well-being ever since we left and I still do."

"No," Lori replied firmly, "you don't. I…I don't even want you here."

Silence of both anger and fear engulfed both and held tight. To Lori's surprise as well as concern, Shane didn't react the way she thought he would. Instead he walked around her and out of the house. Once the door slammed shut Lori ran into the bedroom to see Carl sleeping. She let out the breath she held in, Lori walked over to chair and sat down. Unlike other sleeps, Carl was mainly peaceful however this one his face was tightened as if he was experiencing a nightmare. Tears started to form in Lori's eyes, a sense of dread overwhelmed her and she involuntarily reached for Carl's hand and held it in her own. With a sense of guilt and sorrow Lori knew that Carl would never tell either herself or Rick about whatever terrors or fears. After the CDC Carl had become distant only replying with as little words possible, he spoke mostly to Daryl or Carol but only when it was necessary – other than those times he was mostly silent. The memories of her trying to avoid the topic of the affair with Rick plagued her brain and she tried to control her breathing but in the end had to place her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries.

XXXXXX

In the morning Carol entered to see Lori sleeping on the side of the bed in an awkward position, Carl was still asleep. She looked back to see that no one else was in any room nearby except for Daryl and Mak but both were asleep. Carol walked over to Lori and gently shook her. Lori blinked the sleep out of her eyes and then rose cautiously as her back was stiff. She gave Carol a polite smile as the older woman helped her up and out into the living room. Lori's movements were stiff at first but gradually became more flowed.

"How are you?" Carol asked gently.

Lori sighed in reply letting Carol see her distress and anxiety. Carol clasped Lori's hand between her own giving her a comforting smile. Tears started to form in Lori's eyes.

"He was here last night," Lori whispered, "there's…there's something about him Carol – something that I don't like."

Carol nodded in understanding. She noticed behaviour changes in everyone especially Carl and Shane but Carl was more discreet about it while Shane allowed everyone to see. Shane's temper flared at random points, he was usually walking around on his own for a majority of his time or he would hang around camp talking to people.

"He shouldn't be here," Carol said, "especially since Carl is going to be up and about today Shane should leave."

Lori nodded in agreement however it was a road block, she wasn't sure about how to tell Rick without getting into too much detail about what she and Shane had done when Rick was supposedly dead.

"I'll talk to Rick," Carol reassured sensing Lori's distress arise again. The front door opened and Glenn quietly entered. His pants were splattered with dirt and he looked slightly shaken.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked getting to her feet.

Glenn looked at the older woman and nodded however his actions were not convincing. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, embarrassed he turned back and literally ran out the door.

XXXXXX

Carl woke when Hershel was giving him the first check -up of the day, Rick and Jimmy helped Carl out of bed then dressed him as the boy's motor skills were slightly lacking due to use. When he was dressed, Carl shuffled slowly into the kitchen, to the living room and then to the dining room where Hershel forced him to sit and have something to eat. It only took fifteen minutes for Carl to gain his balance back and he was finally able to walk with no one to help him. As soon as Sophia was up, she hug tackled Carl. The action shocked everyone especially Carl who remembered the numerous names and smart remarks he gave her throughout their journey of survival together but from the way he treated her back in the CDC was the most unforgiving. Carl took it as a truce and as a way of forgiveness and unable to contain himself he gave her a hug back, excitement and hope exploded in his chest making him feel giddy. After breakfast Carl and Sophia walked down to the chicken house with the feed with Patricia. Everyone was having a good morning – except for one person.

"What the fuck?!" Daryl threw the empty saddle bag onto the ground in frustration. Contents from the other saddle bags were carelessly tossed here and there around the motorbike. Rick, T-dog and Shane all ran over to the angered hunter wondering what was going on.

"Where is it?" Daryl growled accusingly, his eyed those in front of him.

"Where is what?" Shane asked he had to admit that he was pretty confused about what the redneck was going on about.

"Merle's stash," Daryl snapped sifting through the bag again. All three just side glanced each other unsure of how to approach the situation. He completely skipped Rick knowing that he was too stupid to do anything such as steal drugs and his eyes laid on T-dog who huffed.

"Oh because I'm black you immediately think that I did it?" T-dog demanded angrily.

"I think you took it because you've been bitchin' about yer arm ever since we got 'ere."

"Right, and I've been taking Merle's crap instead of the antibiotics that they're giving me."

Daryl tossed the empty bag onto the ground with a cry of frustration then round on Shane.

"Where the hell did you put it?"

Shane did a double take. "Why would I take that crap?"

"As payback!"

"For what?"

"Telling you off to him." Daryl pointed at Rick who took a step forward to protest but Shane pushed his friend aside.

"If I wanted to get back at you, you'd be dead by now. Secondly we are sharing grounds with a fucking drug addict you shithead!"

Everyone turned to see Mak standing by himself a few inches away. His face grew pale as the hunter stalked towards him.

"Where is it?" Daryl growled grabbing Mak by the lapels and bringing the young man's face close to his. Daryl could immediately see the fear and shock in his eyes.

"I do-don't...," Mak sputtered but he was unable to make a sentence as Daryl threw him to the ground.

"Stop it!" Crystal screamed running over from the well. She stepped between the two glaring daggers at Daryl who waved her expression off the way one would with a pesky fly.

"Yer boy over here was stealin' from my bro's stuff," Daryl explained.

"He didn't steal anything," Crystal snapped, "Mak was with Hope and myself, we were looking for Anthony."  
"You still don't know where he is?" Rick asked from the sidelines.

Crystal nodded gravely then turned back to Daryl. "You don't believe us then don't, but from the sounds of it Merle had some pretty hardcore stuff in that bag – if Mak took it I don't think he'd be on his own two feet right now."

Daryl tried to argue but realized that Crystal had a point, most of the drugs were in A Class meaning that Mak would still be visibly tweaked or possibly dead depending on the dose. Obviously no one was stupid enough to take it from the Greene family or the group and he highly doubted that the kids got into his bag. Unable to continue his argument with anyone else Daryl made a noise of disgust and stalked off angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

Crystal was wandering around the fields, the grass tickled her ankles as they brushed against her white skin. In one hand she had hunting knife, the dulled edge pressed up against her wrist while the sharp edge pointed outward. It was the simplest way of holding a knife instead of outward where someone could come along and snatch it catching her off guard. She looked to the side to see Mak coming out of the forest with a long medium sized branch in his hand, in the other was a hand saw that he had borrowed from the shed. Ever since the destruction of his bow, Mak has been slightly insufferable to live with but after much convincing and even a few threats Mak agreed to build himself a new one. He had the tools and the knowledge to do so along with a few spare strings to pick from. She turned catch a glimpse of an ant sized Hope hanging around Sophia and Carl. Crystal was about to continue into the forest when someone shouted out to her, she turned to see that it was Rick jogging closer.

"I just want to say thanks," Rick said as soon as he was in front of her.

"For what?"

Rick took in a breath. "I know that Daryl can be slightly…ah, tense."

Crystal sighed. "Don't worry about it, really."

Both were silent for a few seconds before Rick spoke up again.

"Are you from Atlanta?"

"Michigan," Crystal admitted, "I was down in Atlanta visiting one of my sisters when shit happened."

"Why live so far away?"  
"Individualism."

Rick sensed a hint of bitterness coming from Crystal and realized that he had hit a nerve.

"Sorry," Rick murmured. "I didn't mean to intrude."

Crystal turned away and felt a pang of guilt for being so harsh with her answer.

"We didn't really see eye to eye when we lived together," Crystal explained with a sigh. "My other sister, the youngest, was more livable but the other…not so much. Complaining about every little detail about every little thing, it pissed people off to no end."

Rick didn't know how to respond, he was used to hearing about disputes familiar to what Crystal had described but also the way Crystal said it hinted that she didn't want Rick to reply.

"What about you?" the female leader asked.

"Wife…," Rick answered, a little bit of strangle entered his voice. "Child, typical family life before all this happened. But…I was in a coma when it actually happened."

Crystal raised an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity.

"I was shot during a shootout, ended up in a coma, when I woke up no one was there – the whole place was deserted and I saw my first actual dead eaten body."

"Must 'ave been tough," Crystal replied letting the knife dangle between her finger and thumb. "Coming out of something so traumatic and then seeing something so devastating that quick."

Rick nodded. "Was cared for by a father and his son until I was able to move by myself again. When I entered the city I was ambushed by a whole horde of Walkers, saved by Glenn and the others and then reunited with my family and Shane."

"The one who chased your son around the CDC?"

Rick straightened to face Crystal properly. "I'm not defending Shane for his actions, I know what he did and I know why he did it."

"Then why is he walking free?" Crystal asked in a tone suggesting the obvious. "Shane harmed your own son and yet here he is walking around doing whatever the hell he likes. What if he did steal Daryl's stuff? Who knows what he is thinking?"

"That's not Shane," Rick said firmly, "he wouldn't do that."

"You were in a coma Rick," Crystal reminded, "things have changed from when you were first in to when you finally woke up. The world changed, people changed – perhaps one of those people was Shane."

"You don't know that."

"I do," Crystal said icily. "I've watched perfectly sane people turn into rampaging maniacs after witnessing deaths, people who couldn't handle the pressure of this world. There were those who led with either their head or physicality never both and those people would end up dead quicker than the rest. I'm actually surprised to see that your group has made it this far."

"And you lead the perfect crew right?" Rick challenged, "with the perfect skills?"

Crystal shook her head. "Hope is immature despite what how she may act towards you or others, Mak is spontaneous always running off and when he gets stressed or emotional he always tries to run off in search the next hit he can find. Anthony…despite being our medic he is too quiet. Myself? Not all peaches an' cream, it may be because I lack mentality and reply on action on situations that involve thinking or vis versa. Either way we all have fatal flaws that can destroy us." – Crystal took in a breath and sheathed her knife. – "When the outbreak first started we went to a supposed refugee compound instead it turned out to be a human slaughterhouse. The sister who lived in Atlanta was the first to go in but was shot as soon as she stepped in the doorway. I tried to flee with the other but she was injured by a sniper and then Walkers got her, I ultimately shot her in the head so it would be a quick death instead of a painful one. Also people were around us, she would have slowed us down killed everyone else including myself."

Rick, who had held in a breath during Crystal's monologue, slowly let it out.

"I'm saying that sometimes you have to give up what you desire most or what you care about friend or family in order for the better of others.

That's also why I'm worried so much about Anthony, I know how he feels I know what he was going through as soon as I saw the expression on his face. The guilt, the pain and the madness that was reeling through his brain – I felt it all."

Rick remained silent, he never expected to hear anything like that. Compared to what he experience his venture was nothing close to dramatic as Crystal's.

"I'm not expecting you to say anything," Crystal understood, "it is very hard to take in and I did sort of tell you all at once instead of in steps like I had Mak, Anthony and Hope and I apologize."

"Don't," Rick finally spoke, "you don't have to be sorry." – He took in a breath before speaking - . "I don't understand what either you have gone through or what Anthony is experiencing right now but I promise that we will do everything in our power to find him. As for Shane…."

"I'm not saying kill him," Crystal said, "just keep him on a leash."

Rick nodded as he tried to think about what to do. Crystal took out her knife, pressed the dulled edge against her arm and then headed off towards the forest when Rick called out to her. He walked up and held out a .45 handgun.

"Just in case," Rick said, "if you're in trouble fire twice and we'll come as fast as we can."

Crystal checked the clip and saw that it was full, she slide it back in and then looked at Rick and gave him a small smile.

"I don't think that you're a terrible leader Rick," Crystal summarized. "Soft at times yes, optimistic perhaps but…in this world – those traits aren't a bad thing it's how you use those traits is what's important."

With a wave of good-bye Crystal tucked the gun underneath her belt and headed off.

XXXXXX

On the outside Carl was cheerful, he was happy and enjoying being outside, on the inside – the outside scared the hell out of him. He wanted to be back inside hidden beneath the multitude of covers. Carl kept looking around when Hope and Sophia weren't looking wondering where everyone was. He had to know where everyone was at all times especially Shane, the very thought of the man coming up from behind without him knowing made him shudder. The people he could see visibly was Carol and Lori both cleaning vegetables for tonight's dinner, Glenn who was sitting on the porch and Maggie who was trying to have a conversation with him. Dale was on top of the RV and he saw Andrea and T-dog in the distance sitting around the low burning campfire. That left about five others he couldn't visibly see. He got to his feet, excused himself and then walked over to the house, as he drew closer he could see an ant-sized Mak sitting on a stump carving a new bow which was already forming quite nice from where Carl was. Mak had the shape and all he was doing now was trimming it down to the appropriate size. Carl continued towards the house and then watched as Beth and Jimmy exited the house and headed towards the stable.

In the distance Rick was coming up the driveway towards the camp and Shane was with him. When Carl saw this he froze both were visibly arguing as Shane threw his hands up in the air to emphasize whatever he was saying. From a distance everyone could hear Shane shout loudly, Rick rose his voice only to try and overtop Shane however it failed and Shane gave Rick a shove. Mak and T-dog rushed over but Rick held out his hand to keep them back. Shane gave a last insult to Rick before heading towards the house, Carl tried to move but his heart leapt to his throat as he realized that Shane was stalking towards him. Carl tried to move but he felt rooted to the spot, he tried to breath but his throat felt clogged and his whole body went numb. His mind tried to command his body but the signals never reached the appropriate limbs and Carl felt as if he were made out of stone. To his surprise Shane walked right past him giving the boy a slight shove as he passed. Carl's body tilted but didn't fall and he watched as Shane marched inside. Maggie came over to see if he was doing alright and Carl murmured something she didn't quite hear but the boy didn't repeat it and headed out towards the fields.

Carl could feel the eyes of others as he passed them but he ignored the feeling, he could hear voices but he was deaf to them. He soon found himself out in one of the fields close to the forest. He could see the others in the distance but he didn't go back. He looked around to see thin material hanging a few feet away, Carl walked towards it and realized that it was Daryl's campsite. The hunter had put his stuff a distance away from everyone else wanting privacy and everyone seemed to be fine with it. The motorcycle was all that was missing besides the owner of the campsite. Carl looked around to see remains of a campfire, small woodland animals and other garbage laid scattered on the ground. In the corner of his eye he saw something glimmer in the light and walked over to see that it was a small pistol that Daryl had probably found on one of his ventures from when looking for Sophia along with other treasures. Carl picked it up and the cool steel was heavy in his hands. He raised the gun and pointed it at a tree. He aimed down the sights and prepared to pull the trigger when a shadow loomed over him.


	13. Chapter 13

Carl was frightened. The sun was blocked and he was already shivering. His personal space was being invaded and this stirred a bit of anger in Carl. It was his space not anyone else's and he wanted to see who was invading. Slowly turned and looked up to see who was standing so close behind him. Standing tall was Daryl and in his hand was a blood soaked bird.

"What're you doing all the way out 'ere?" he asked, his voice was firm.

The pistol in Carl's hand suddenly grew heavier as replies reeled through the boy's head but none actually came out into reality. Carl ducked his head and handed Daryl the pistol, the hunter took it and looked to see if any shots were gone and was satisfied that it was still filled; the way he had found it.

"So," he finally said, "yer gonna answer my question?"

"I want to learn to shoot," Carl blurted slightly louder than he intended – but there it was. The truth was out and personally, he was glad that it was Daryl who heard it.

"Shoot?" the hunter echoed in slight shock. "You know yer momma will not like it."

Carl balled his hands and clenched his teeth. "It doesn't matter what she thinks."

"Hey now boy, your momma may have made done some dumb ass crap but that doesn't mean that you should talk like that about her."

Carl gave a small sigh knowing that the hunter had some sense. She did do some stupid crap but then everyone does, but the only difference was that others admitted it while instead she hid it for god knows how long until her back was against the wall and had to say something.

"I still want to learn," Carl repeated, this time his volume was controlled. There was a loud _crack_ and both jumped in surprise and turned to see Mak standing there with a half filled quiver in his hand. The strap was slightly worn but sturdy and the arrows were slightly shorter than usual indicating that they were actual bolts for a crossbow. Mak held out the quiver to him and murmured, "Sorry for insultin' your brother."

The quiver hung between the two hunters and finally Daryl took the quiver and nodded his appreciation and acceptation of the apology.

"Sorry about breaking your bow," Daryl apologized, "and…for – that."

Mak's face grew scarlet and he quickly nodded.

"Can you teach me to shoot?" Carl piped stepping towards Mak. The young hunter looked down and was surprised by Carl's sudden question.

"Is it okay with your parents?" Mak asked not wanting to create tension between the two groups.

"Yes," Carl lied.

"No," Daryl corrected, "he hasn't told anyone except me."

Mak placed his hands on his hips. "Why would you want to learn something like that right away? First you have to learn how to handle a weapon."

"I know how to handle a knife," Carl said.

"Know how to fight with one?"

Carl thought realizing that he didn't, the most he had done was hack at a few branches that were in his way, and that was with a switch blade.

"Look I'll talk to your parents alright?" Mak promised, "I teach people how to shoot for a living and Crystal can teach you how to properly brawl."

"Hey what about me?" Daryl protested.

"How to gut and clean."

Carl gave a short laugh while Daryl's face grew red with embarrassment. Then he turned to Mak, his eyes wide with excitement and energy tingled through his spine at the very thought of learning how to shoot.

"Will you really?" Carl asked giddiness entered his voice.

"Sure," Mak said, then looked up to see Daryl shrug. "Don't see why not, it's a tough world now, you have to learn to do the impossible."

XXXXXX

"No."

Mak knew that it would be tough to get the idea through Rick but he never thought it would be this hard.

"He's curious," Mak argued, "and it's a good argument actually."

"Why did he approach you about this?" Shane interrupted.

Daryl joined in. "Found him on my turf, he asked me first."

Rick rubbed his face not sure what to think, usually when Carl wanted something he would run to him or Lori for permission the fact that Carl went to Daryl first was surprising.

"Look," Mak sighed, "I've been teaching people how to shoot for more than three years now alright? I was paid to do it – it was my job. I've been teaching mostly advanced yes but also beginners so I've had kids come through class at the youngest of ten years old."

Rick looked at Lori who looked back with wide eyes.

"You are not _serious_ are you?" she demanded.

Rick sighed. "I…I don't think that it's a bad idea…"

"He just got shot _himself!_"

Everyone turned to Carl and immediately he felt extremely small, he looked to see others watching from a distance or minding their own business.

"Everyone should know how to handle a gun," Rick finally said, "but I…Carl Is too young at this point."

"What?!" the youth shouted.

"Just one more year Carl ple-."

Rick never was able to finish his sentence as Carl stormed off, anger radiated off of him.

"Come on man is that honestly fair?" Mak asked not believing what he was hearing. "Letting everyone else learn yet your own son? Like I said I've been teaching kids younger than his age I'll teach him."

"Mak I like the offer but…that's the truth and it's _our_ decision to make."

Later than afternoon, those who wanted to learn how to shoot went in different vehicles to the meeting place. Mak decided to stay back while Shane, Rick and T-dog left to teach the others. When the vehicles were out of sight, Mak went on a hunt for Carl. He found the boy behind the shed, his chin resting against his knees and Mak gave a small sigh as an alert to Carl that he was present.

"Come on," Mak said motioning him to follow. "I'm going to teach you how to shoot."

Carl sprang to his feet suddenly filled with energy but it only lasted a few seconds.

"But my pare-."

"I don't agree," Mak admitted, "everyone should know how to shoot I mean what happens if you're on your own and a Walker charges you hmm? Don't think a Walker Carl would make everyone feel better about themselves."

Carl thought about it and the very thought made him shudder.

"On one condition." Mak knelt to match Carl's height so he could look the youth in the eye. "You follow my instructions, if I tell you stop shooting you stop shooting, if I tell you to run because we get ambushed while training you run. You listen to what I tell you to do alright?"

Carl nodded and said, "Yes."

XXXXXX

Daryl was out hunting for his dinner when he heard shots ring out. He straightened, he shouldn't be hearing anything – the place that Rick took the others were too far away for anything to be heard. He raised his crossbow and wander cautiously towards where the shot was delivered.

"That's good," he heard, "but remember don't lift up or you'll miss your target okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good again."

Daryl didn't see anyone, just heard voices. He drew closer and then heard.

"Stop shooting!"

The shooter did as told and there was an uncomfortable silence. Daryl looked through the small scope on his crossbow before heading into the clearing. He was shocked to see Carl and Mak standing there, both had an expression of a deer caught in headlights. Mak had his usual .10 caliber while Carl had a smaller caliber, one that a beginner would use to get use to position instead of kick.

"What the fuck...," Daryl began.

Mak moved forward trying to talk to Daryl calmly.

"He needs to learn," Mak protested.

"And what about what Rick said?" Daryl argued.

"Since when did you listen to him?"

Daryl tried to make a comeback but nothing came to him.

"He is a fast learner," Mak explained, "Carl knows how to load and unload, the safety on and off. Tomorrow I'm going to teach him how to clean the gun and use a knife."

Daryl still tried to find something to say but still his mind was blank.

"What if he got bitten?" Mak said stepping forward.

"Don't," Daryl suddenly snapped.

"What if he did?" Mak challenged, "it can happen to anyone, any of us. With everyone else learning how to shoot and Carl not – he's the most defenseless. And in truth he already is due to lack of experience killing the damn bastards."

Daryl ran a hand through his hair trying to think.

"He already hit five bulls-eyes and took down a Walker."

"He what?!"

Mak motioned over to the dead Walker a couple of feet away, it was lying on an odd angle and blood pooled from underneath it. The exit wound was clear.

"He hit a walking target on the first try," Mak whispered.

"And what if he didn't get it?"

"I'd shoot it and we'd continue to work on concentration."

Daryl looked and saw that Carl wasn't visibly injured no blood stains or even bruises, just a trigger imprint on the pad of his forefinger from squeezing.

"I teach him how to use a knife," Daryl said.

"Fair," Mak agreed then turned to Carl. "Same applies to Daryl."

Carl nodded gravely understanding.

"What applies?" Daryl asked.

"If you tell him stop he stops, if there is an ambush he runs."

Daryl nodded understanding the terms that Carl agreed to. He nodded to the youth and said, "Back here tomorrow after lunch."

Carl nodded. "Okay."

Daryl turned only looking back once to see that Mak was fixing Carl's stance before standing back to watch Carl knock down a tin can for the thirtieth time.

XXXXXX

The next day when everyone went out after lunch, Mak actually went with Shane, Rick and T-dog to see how everyone was doing while Daryl snuck out with Carl to teach him how to handle and brawl with a knife. The practice knife was carved by Daryl and given to him as a secret gift while Mak allowed Carl to keep the low powered caliber. Both gifts Carl treasured and protected with his life. He hid them behind the shed in a coffee tin buried in the ground marked by three sticks. The training went on for a few days, the odd days Carl would go with Mak slowly going up to a gun that gave a slight kick but not enough to leave tell-tale bruises. On even days Daryl would teach Carl how to properly hold a knife, use it, fight and stab with it also how to operate a crossbow.

Sometimes, with Carl pressuring him, Mak would switch guns for his own brand new carved bow that - to Carl and Daryl - looked a lot better than his original. Carl struggled with the string on both crossbow and ordinary bow but he managed and within the week was able to pull back either string with no problem. It was the shooting that usually frustrated the youth but both teachers were patient and Carl preferred Daryl's crossbow since it had a scope while with Mak's weapon it didn't have any guidance except the tip of the arrow.

Injuries were expected and they were prepared with cover stories and even staged falls explaining larger bruises. They were able to fool everyone except were careful around Shane who suspected something. All three mainly ignored the man but sometimes he would catch them going to their private practice area and interrogate them. One time Mak was more than willing to shoot Shane out of pure boredom and annoyance while Daryl was thinking about the more invasive approach by actually tackling the man. But in the end the ideas were banished knowing that would only cause trouble and eventually they would be found out.

One morning on an odd day Carl struggled to keep his excitement down, after passing Mak's test of concentration as a reward Mak agreed to take Carl on a stroll and look for Walkers to shoot down. He managed to have a few bites of powdered scrambled eggs with a straight face and drag from his glass when he felt a smile of rebellion crept up. Sophia was up as usual wandering around the camp – when she was in hiding her fear developed so far to insomnia so she never slept at all. Every little thing startled her if she didn't have a notice and it would take minutes for her to calm down. Sophia carried around a small stick to everyone's surprise saying that it made her feel safe even though she was surrounded by men with guns. But they allowed her as long as she didn't hit anyone on purpose and Sophia agreed.

Glenn was wandering around aimlessly, he finally sat down but then got up again and wandered. He looked towards the porch to see Maggie standing there and he turned to see a few members from his group look on in curiosity wondering if he alright.

"Um…," his voice was slightly higher than usual immediately indicating his nervousness. "Guys?"

Everyone stopped wondering what Glenn had to say. His hat was between his hands and Glenn would sometimes fidget with it. Glenn took in a deep breath then exhaled.

"The barn's filled with Walkers."


	14. Chapter 14

At first no one knew what to do or think, everyone just froze as if they were actually carved right out of stone. Sophia was the first one to move and she dove right for the safety of Carol's tent, her mother snapped out of her daze seeing her child flee and ran after her calling for her. Soon everyone was up and active gathering weapons and stalking towards the worn barn. Hope was the first one there and she walked up to the front while T-dog and Mak did a circle check around the barn to see if there were any holes. Hope leaned in and the response was immediate. The double doors to the barn pushed open only about a good inch before being halted by the three heavy pad locks and chains wrapped tightly around bars.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shane growled pacing like a caged animal. "They have Walkers in the barn? And they never told us?!"

"Hershel says that those things…the Walkers… well he thinks that they're people," Dale explained then told everyone the conversation he had with Hershel a couple of days ago.

"You waited this long to tell us?" Rick demanded looking at the petrified Asian.

"We thought it could wait another night," Dale argued coming to Glenn's aid. "I thought we could survive another night and guess what? We did."

"But we didn't know that those…_things_ were only steps away from us!"

Shane cocked his gun and headed over towards the barn ready to rip the locks from the doors when Crystal and Daryl forced him back. Shane put up a good fight but Crystal snaked her foot in front of Shane's ankle causing him to fall face flat into the dirt.

"At least they told us," said Crystal who looked at everyone else. "They told us, sure it may have been a bit longer than we would have liked but now we know – and we can figure out what to do with it."

"We can kill them," hissed Shane as he picked himself up. "Are you seriously suggesting that we just let it go? That we live with these creatures?"

However Crystal wasn't paying attention to Shane, instead something in the corner of her eye caught her attention – Lori. The woman looked nauseated and immediately backed away ignoring the calls of her husband. Crystal took in a breath and looked at the ground knowingly.

"I'll talk to Hershel," Rick reassured, "get his side of the stor-."

"Nah," interrupted Shane who waved his gun around. "No, we don't need _his_ side of the story Rick we need to get _rid _of these Walkers. Do you really want them around here around your son?"

"I just want to see how he feels about the Walkers Shane," Rick firmly answered then walked off towards the house.

Everyone just stood there wondering what to do, some moved around anxiously while others remained still.

"We can keep people on watch," Crystal piped before Shane had the chance. The woman turned to T-dog. "Any holes?"

"Only one which I suspect leads to the hayloft," T-dog answered, "so unless the Walkers suddenly knew how to climb a ladder – I think we're pretty safe."

Crystal nodded and then told everyone that someone should take first post for an hour and then call upon someone else just to be sure that everyone is safe and that no Walker escapes. Shane gave a final gave her a final glare before stalking off angrily. Mak offered and then Glenn offered to go next and so on. Crystal made her exit from the group and headed up the hill towards where Lori headed off too. She found the woman sitting underneath the shade of a branch thick with leaves and Crystal walked up and knelt beside her.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question. Lori's back went ramrod straight and she immediately tried to explain different but Crystal held up a hand and Lori fell quiet.

"The only reason I know is because I used to be pregnant myself," Crystal explained and dug into her bag taking out a small box. "This music box is what my young sister gave me, she was the first to realize that I was pregnant and promised not to tell unless she had my permission." Crystal opened it and hauntingly beautiful music played in the space around them. The tune was something that reminded one of a mythical world, someplace where there is trouble but also paradise not too far away. Lori soaked into the melodic music and listened as if came to a smooth finish. Only then when the music was over did Lori realize that unlike normal music boxes this one had no picture or small figure in it, it was just an ordinary small box with the chip visible for anyone to see.

"My sister always thought that ordinary was better than extraordinary," Crystal admitted sheepishly. "It didn't matter what anyone said, she liked things plain and so she built a small box similar to the original, took out the wiring and placed it inside this. To everyone's – and my parent's disproval – it actually worked."

Lori looked at the plain box as if it were the greatest treasure on Earth. Only then it finally clicked on why Crystal had shown it to her – the younger woman wanted her to have it.

"I can't," Lori said gravely.

"Yes you can," Crystal encouraged forcing the box into Lori's trembling hands. "I don't need it anymore, but don't think of it as a burden instead more like a gift." – Once Lori had a good grip on the box Crystal stepped back - . "It reminds me too much of my sisters anyway."

"Sisters?" Lori asked.

"I'm a triplet, the middle one born a minute and thirty-seven seconds after Madeliene and two minutes before Kara."

Lori looked at Crystal in shock unable to say anything. Crystal close Lori's semi-open hands around the box and then started to leave but before she was completely out of sight she stopped and turned back.

"I'm not going to lecture you on whatever happened at the CDC because for one I don't know and even though I'm curious it's honestly none of my business. Whatever happened, don't let it get to you tell whoever it has affected the truth about the events to that point but I'm not saying that you have to tell every single person in your group. You do seem like a nice person Lori – but like every nice person…sometimes mistakes tend to happen and you need to fix them before they hurt anyone else."

Tears formed in Lori's eyes as she listened and absorbed what Crystal was saying. She knew that the woman had a point and that she needed to really have a talk with Carl but in a way that he would understand. Rick knew part of it however he didn't know the whole story only bits and pieces. Shane knew everything and that's what worried her most, unlike Rick or Carl who might hold the truth in their hearts and never bring the sore subject up again, Shane would use it to manipulate her and possibly create a whole new mess or try to go back to the way they were when Rick was 'dead'.

Lori looked up to see Crystal starting to head back to her own group.

"And your baby," Lori quickly said to Crystal who turned. "What happened to your baby?"

Crystal toed the gnarled root that stuck just above ground. "I had an abortion."

XXXXXX

Shane was wandering around the farm thinking of ways to continue his plan without getting any more interruptions. The fact that the oldie and the Asian decided to wait _this_ long to tell the group that the barn was full of Walkers was unacceptable. Shane let out a frustrated cry and immediately thought about Crystal, the one who took charge. _Damn her _he thought grimly. He raised his rifle and looked through the scope to see Daryl and Carl sitting at the camp with Carol with Sophia in her arms. Daryl was talking to Carol most likely filling the woman in on the decision. Shane swerved the scope over to the house to see Glenn sitting on the porch as usual but that what matter was on the inside. What was Rick telling Hershel exactly, and was it going to affect his plan? Shane lowered the rifle and was prepared to walk back towards the RV when he saw a form from behind a tree. It was definitely a person and Shane quickly walked over and ducked behind one of the parked cars. Through the window he spotted Lori sitting down and Crystal was the one standing, for a long time Crystal was the one who spoke and Lori listened, Shane walked to the next car parked a little closer and remained perfectly still and being glad that it was silent around the area for him to hear. He only heard muffled parts and finally he heard the word: abortion. The word startled Shane at first, caught him off guard but then he realized that it was Crystal who had said it meaning that she had been pregnant in the past but now nothing; Lori on the other hand. Shane relied on his police skills to fill in the blanks, he was trained to strengthen his insight and so when the word abortion clicked and linked to Crystal, he knew that something was up with Lori. Crystal wouldn't just randomly have a conversation with someone unless it meant something, also Shane remembered Lori taking off and now he knew that it wasn't the thought of Walkers ripping her family apart.

Once making sure that Crystal was gone and out of sight Shane came out of his hiding place and walked straight to Lori. When the mother saw Shane coming towards her, she immediately got to her feet and started to back up.

"Lori," Shane cautiously said holding his hands out and laid the rifle on the ground. "I just want to talk."

"You stay the hell away from me," hissed Lori who quickly got to her feet and stepped away.

Shane stopped not wanting Lori to run away before knowing whether his conclusion was right or not.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

Lori's face went scarlet. "Were…were you eavesdropping?"

Shane sighed knowing that the answer was yes and Lori flipped completely but Shane grabbed hold of her by the shoulders and gave her a firm shake to make her shut up.

"You're pregnant right?" Shane demanded. "Right?!"

Lori opened and closed her mouth numerous times unable to reply, unsure of how to reply. Finally she realized what Shane was saying and she glared daggers at the monster holding her.

"No."

"Now Lori think about it alright? It is possible, very possible that I'm…"

Lori gave the man a shove and Shane stumbled back in surprise.

"No, it's not yours," hissed Lori, "It's Ricks."

Shane snorted. "Have you and Rick even had sex since he came back? Have you?! Think about it, all the times that you and I…we never had protection and so it's quite possible that something happened."

Lori covered her ears not wanting to listen anymore, she let out an exasperated sigh and then literally stomped off leaving Shane.

Mak switched watch duty with Glenn once the hour was up and immediately went to the shade. A thin layer of sweat was already on his forehead and he laid his gun down on the grass before stretching out. His bones cracked from stiffness and loosened up his neck. Mak turned to see Carl wondering around the property by himself, he wanted to go to the boy, to see what he was up too but decided to leave it since Carl looked like he was in deep thought. Just as Mak was ready to close his eyes, something reflected in the sun's light and Mak walked over to it. He looked down and his eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at; a syringe.


	15. Chapter 15

Mak ripped off a small part of the cuff from his jeans and then used it to lift the syringe closer for examination. He knew that of course the syringe was used for injection of drugs, but what struck him most as curious – was what type? Whatever filled the container was of course all gone and Mak noticed a bit of blood on the needle. He wrapped it in the jean and placed it cautiously in his bag making a mental note to show the others later. He looked up to see Hope coming out of the forest she was armed with a pistol and a bowie. Mak jogged up to her.

"I've been looking around for Anthony," admitted Hope, she readjusted the strap of her satchel.

"I found a syringe lying on the ground only seconds ago," Mak said pulling it out for Hope to look at. "I'm not sure whether it would have something to do with Anthony or not."

"He wasn't an addict," Hope protested.

"I know, but why would it be just lying there? Sort of clumsy of whoever did it."

"Anthony is not an addict," Hope's voice was tense and she pushed past Mak. He gave an inward sigh and looked up to see Hershel and Jimmy coming out of the house. Others did too and watched as the two made their way over to Rick, Mak slowly walked closer in order to hear.

"I'd like you to help us out with something Rick," Hershel said.

"I can help too," Andrea piped she seemed to in spirits when she was allowed to use her gun during training.

"I'm glad for the offer but I just need Rick," Hershel motioned Rick to follow and Jimmy led the way. Mak watched as they disappeared into the forest.

XXXXXX

Carl was sitting on a stump in Daryl's personal campsite he ignored the hanging dead animals and concentrated on the thick piece of wood that Mak had given him to practice carving. The wood carved knife that Daryl gave Carl was laid out against a thin white cloth Carl looked at it constantly as a guide as he attempted to repeat wheat Daryl had created him. Carl's skills in carving were complete amateur to that of Daryl and Mak's so it looked nothing like what Daryl had made but it was nice to do something mindlessly and it made time go faster. He had seen his father, Hershel and Jimmy pass by not too long ago and go into the forest. He wasn't interested though. Carl continued to shave the wood to the same size as the wooden knife and then started to carve the shape. His hand started to cramp and Carl winced releasing his tight grip on the carving knife and setting it on the ground beside him. Then someone picked it up. Carl whipped around to see Shane standing behind him, the knife in one hand and the other in his pocket.

"Nice blade," Shane said examining the sharp blade.

"Give it back!" Carl tried to make his voice sound tough but instead came out in a squeak.

Shane chuckled and then lowered himself to match Carl's height. The blade held between them and Carl felt his heart quicken with fear.

"Now," Shane started, "I'm going to tell you something that your parents will try to keep away from you alright? It's quite important so I'd listen up if I were you."

Carl nodded vigorously not wanting to make the former cop mad. On the outside he played it cool however he knew that he possibly looked like a deer caught in headlights. Carl tried to control his breathing. _Steady,_ the youth told himself, _in and out, steady._

"Your mother is pregnant."

The world around Carl seemed to have shrunken dramatically. The air around him felt like it didn't even exist and the only think he saw clearly was the man standing in front of him; Shane. Carl tried to speak wanted to say things from 'yeah right' to 'you're a worthless piece of shit!' but nothing came out, not even an exhale of the air that seemed to have clogged in his throat. His chest tightened like a boa does to its prey. His legs started to become weak at the knees and Carl feared that he would completely fall over. Pregnant? Baby? Now? Those three words weaved together in his brain, Carl tried to think about something else but nothing came to mind. The environment was cooler than before and the atmosphere more dark and disturbing. It was either the fact that Lori was pregnant, or the fact that Rick was leading a Walker right towards the barn – or both.

Carl's head grew crowded as he absorbed another horrifying fact. Rick was, with much trouble leading a male Walker who tried to turn back numerous times in order to grab Rick. Hershel had a female Walker who was less active yet still made attempts to grab at the old man. Jimmy was ahead trying to get both Walkers attention by yelling and snapping his fingers in their face and at one point almost got his fingers bitten off by the male Walker.

"What the hell!" Shane shouted aloud. He ran towards Rick shouting his lungs at his best friend , only then did Carl finally regain his motor skills and ran too. Others came from the house and the campsite all wanting to see what was going on. Some came with guns in their hand as soon as they noticed what three men were leading.

"Stay back!" Rick shouted over Shane while leaned back as the male's fingers nearly raked his face.

"What the hell is this?! What the hell is this?!" Shane repeated, over and over, screaming at Rick who screamed back, telling him 'to go away' and 'this was the only way'. Finally Shane took out his .45 handgun and shot the female Walker in the stomach. She didn't even faze, instead it only made her angrier and she switched targets from Hershel to Shane, her arms outstretched and her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Can a human do that?" Shane bellowed at Hershel and Rick, both now trying to calm the enraged former police officer. "Can it?" He shot her again and again until blood dribbled out of the five entry points on her stomach. Then he said something that horrified everyone. "If I shoot at Carl will he still be walking?" He shot. Carl ducked and curled himself into a tight ball as the bullet whizzed right past him. Daryl raced over and used his body to protect Carl from Shane and glared daggers at the man.

"Shane that is enough!" Rick shouted.

Tears streamed from Carl's eyes, he heard Shane shout back continuously, a pulse went through his abdomen and he felt where the small scar was from the operation. He felt first felt someone wrap their arms protectively around him and moments later he felt someone else come to pull him away. That person was crying too and Carl knew that it was Lori. Despite the past, Carl wrapped his arms around his mother not wanting to let go. Fear coursed through his veins like strong wine and entered every nook and cranny in his brain. Finally he heard something snap one after another. Carl looked up and over Lori's arm to see Shane breaking all the locks like twigs with a crossbar. He flung the doors partially open enough for the Walkers inside to understand the invitation. Glenn, T-dog, Daryl, Andrea and Shane were all lined up and ready to shoot at the Walkers. Slowly but surely one by one, they all came out. The light shone on their pasty skin and their blood filled eyes explored their new surroundings only for a short while before they were shot down. Everyone was shouting now, Shane had left Rick's trapped Walker alive to keep the man busy, Rick tried to get Hershel to take the leash from him but the old man was in too much of a shock to do anything. One after another the Walkers fell collapsing on odd angles and on top of one another. Finally the slaughter stopped and it was mostly silent accept for the Greene sisters who had started to cry as soon as Rick's group opened fire. The tears were coming to a slow roll and Carl could see a bit clearly now. Shane turned and finally shot Rick's Walker in the head, its brain splattered onto Rick. Hershel was the only one who was eerily quiet he started at the littered bodies unable to do anything from shock.

From inside the barn the eyes wandered, no emotion nothing – instead just too slow to answer the call of false freedom. It ducked its head and then shuffled forward cautiously hitting the large beam on its way out.

_Grrraarr_. It declared and started to wander in the other direction when it saw people, when it say one of the shooters still having their gun up and trained.

"Glenn," Rick said cautiously not wanting to startle the Asian into pulling the trigger accidentally. "Lower your gun now."

Glenn shook his head replying hauntingly, "There's one more."

Everyone looked at Glenn who knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on his weapon. No one was sure whether Glenn was telling the truth or not; and if so – how does he know. However the expression on is face told those around him that he was far from lying. That made everyone nervous, and Andrea raised her gun training it on the entrance. Soon everyone – to Rick's horror – raised their gun and pointed it at the open double doors.

"Lower your weapons," Rick demanded but his words fell on deaf ears. Finally-

_Aaarrr. _The sound was unmistakeably made from a Walker and to Rick's shock, realized that Glenn was right. He unclipped the strap on his holster and took out his gun – as if there weren't enough people with guns cocked and raised. Slowly the Walker came out and everyone lowered their weapons as they watched the Walker come closer.

A large hunk of flesh was taken out of his cheek just below the eye the eye was completely damaged so all that was shown was a pure blood filled eye nothing else. Its right arm was broken muscle and sinew hung off the exposed dirty bone from its forearm and waved as a light wind passed through. It only had one shoe on and the other had bite marks on both the foot itself and the ankle making it walk with a limp.

Tears formed in Hope's eyes, Crystal grew deathly pale and for Mak everything was starting to make sense. Anthony's remaining good blood-filled eye concentrated on Crystal, he let out a low groan and started to pick up pace, it's good arm extending outstretched while the other made it halfway and was cockeyed as the remainder of the arm just swung back and forth lazily and useless. It let out another groan as it fell to the ground, the piece of bone digging into the ground however Walker Anthony didn't seem to know or feel any pain. The detached part of his broken arm slapped the ground thrice before lying still. Anthony wretched his broken bone out of the dirty and headed towards his new and closest target, Jimmy. The young man started to back up realizing that he didn't have anything much less a knife to protect himself with. A gunshot rang out and Anthony went ridged. Blood and brain splattered Jimmy and Anthony fell onto his knees then collapsed to the side right at Beth's feet. Everyone looked up to see Hope holding the still-smoking gun in front of her. Crystal and Mak looked at the youngest in surprise and shock. Tears rolled down the fifteen-year olds face but she did not waver for one second. She walked up to it, and shot one final time in the head before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

It took everyone a while to come out of their daze. Beth had run to her turn mother while Jimmy and Maggie ran after her. A majority of the others still remained disconnected from the others especially Glenn who actually turned away from Carol who tried to comfort him and headed back up to camp. Carl was still in a huddled form clinging to Lori, Daryl tried to speak to him but he wouldn't even open his mouth, just stayed there on the ground feeling Lori's tears against his neck. Mak and Crystal ran after Hope while Rick remained where he was staring at his friend in horror. Shane sensed Rick's distress and disbelief from where he was, he couldn't believe that he made such a big mistake. Shane knew that he was the one to blame for this one, that if his plan failed that it would be on him and not anyone else. Shane was ready to speak to Rick when he was tackled to the ground by Daryl.

"You little piece of shit," Daryl hissed and slammed his fist into Shane's face. Shane retaliated immediately kneeing Daryl in the stomach then elbowed him in the jaw. Both men continued to brawl while Rick and T-dog attempted to break them up. Daryl had the last shot slamming his fist into shoulder completely dislocating it. Shane howled with pain and rage all the while trying to attack Daryl who was forced back by T-dog.

"That is enough!" Rick screamed, it was evident that there were tears starting to form in his eyes. Shane's already damaged arm hung loose at his side, he looked over to see Lori glaring at him and Carl still curled up in fetal position. He turned on his heels and walked away.

XXXXXX

Carol patched up Daryl who didn't have any really damage except for a bloody nose, a few bruises and a few cracked ribs. He held the pack of ice against his chest lightly as a shot of pain would go through his whole side when he pressed too hard. Carl was sitting beside Daryl with Lori on the other side with her arms still wrapped protectively around her child. Shouts could be heard from the house and a majority of the shouting was done by Shane; Carl shuddered. The tears had stopped falling for Hope and Crystal on occasion would whisper something to her only to get a nod or a head shake. Mak looked around almost daring anyone to come close. Just then Glenn came out of his hiding place which was his own tent. Everyone looked and waited patiently hoping that he would explain how he knew that Anthony was in there and why he never bothered to tell anyone.

"I didn't know it was Anthony," Glenn cleared first, "to me it was just another Walker, and it was dark when I encountered it. I didn't have a weapon so I was startled and shoved it off the hayloft. That's when I realized that the barn was filled with Walkers. That and of course the smell."

"Why were you on the hayloft?" Carol asked.

Glenn ran his hand through his hair, sighed and answered, "I'm…Maggie and I are…kinda…dating."

Silence filled the camp, everyone just stared at Glenn as if he had grown two heads.

"Define the word 'kinda'," Daryl said narrowing his eyes.

Glenn sighed. "Look it started when we had our first run," – he shook his head, this wasn't what he wanted to talk about - , "Anyway, Anthony was on the hayloft, that's when I first saw him and…"

Slowly Glenn took out the item he was hiding behind his bag – Merle's stash. Daryl immediately jumped to his feet ignoring the pain in his chest and stalked towards the Asian. Glenn saw this and immediately backed up, T-dog and Mak held Daryl back.

"You're the little shit that stole 'em?" snapped Daryl he would have had the energy to shove both T-dog and Mak away if he didn't have his injuries.

Glenn went pale. "No, they…they were on the hayloft too – with Anthony."

Everyone turned to look at the members of Crystal's group, each holding a stony glance back but Hope was the first one to break and she walked away. Mak was the only who stuck around to hear the remainder of the story.

"As a Walker," Glenn continued, "Anthony attacked me, I panic and threw the blanket at him before shoving him off the hayloft. That's how he broke his arm."

Everyone remained silent unsure of how to reply to Glenn's story. It had been a traumatic afternoon for everyone and Glenn didn't mean to add to the fire and everyone knew that, the fact that he knew there was another Walker in the barn must have pressured him into telling the truth. Daryl pushed T-dog and Mak away from him and walked back to his personal campsite waving off Carol too. Sophia was sitting on the ground picking at dead pine needles casting sorrow filled looks at Carl who still had a blank stare.

XXXXXX

Carol and Lori went inside to help the girls with dinner leaving T-dog in charge of the kids. Mak, Crystal and Hope finally came back after having taken their leave. Carl immediately scooted over to Hope.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked.

Hope nodded, the fire reflected on her sad expression. "Just…been a rough day."

Carl nodded completely understanding, Hope asked how he was holding up. Carl lied, Hope saw through it but neither one had the energy to question one another. Sophia wandered over slowly and plotted herself down on the other side of Hope who was now mindlessly bobbing a long stick in the fire. T-dog had fallen asleep and Mak and Crystal were far away out of ear shot of anyone. Carl felt a familiar pained feeling swallowed him whole. He got up and started to head off when Hope stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her tone was hard.

"I'll be back," Carl replied matching Hope's tone.

"It's almost dark out!" Sophia reminded.

"I'll be back." Carl didn't wait for an answer and headed out to the practice area.

Rick was pacing around the driveway like a caged animal. The day replayed in his head over and over seemingly getting clearer and clearer. Tears threatened to fall but he wiped his hand over his eyes to wake himself up. From afar Daryl watched their leader spiral downward while wondering when he would hit rock bottom. He couldn't help but wonder where Carl was, he was supposed to be by the fire with the others but he had seen him get up and go. Daryl pushed himself off the porch post and was ready to head off when he heard something crash from inside the house; so did Rick.

XXXXXX

Inside Lori busied herself by cutting carrots, Carol was setting the table alongside Maggie. The silence was welcoming, it was peaceful yet a hint of tension hung in the air. Everyone wanted to say something but no one knew how to say it. Lori wanted to tell everyone that she was pregnant, to express her fears about it. Carol wanted to express her concerns about Carl, even though she had been on the sidelines mostly, she had watched as the youth became more and more distant not only from his parents but also from the group including the Greene family. The Greene sister, Beth and Maggie, had the same reasons for wanting to speak, all concerning the barn. Carol looked over to see Lori starting to slow down slightly she walked over to the younger woman and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Just then Shane came bounding down the steps, his arm in a roughly fashioned sling, and his black eye shone in the light. The atmosphere grew extremely tense as Shane entered the dining area, Maggie was more than willing to chuck a plate at Shane's head and her expression showed it. Carol eyed the man watching his every move, Lori took a step back and Beth straightened immediately.

"Lori we need to talk," Shane said ignoring the other women.

"We have _nothing_ to talk about," hissed Lori, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"We have a _lot _to talk about."

Shane took a step forward but Carol stepped forward blocking the way to Lori. Lori was shocked by the woman's sudden action and worried that Shane would attack her. To her surprise and relief Shane turned back and Carol backed down too, but without warning Shane snaked his ankle, locked it around Carol's and tripped her.

Mak had found a way onto the house's roof through the bathroom. He enjoyed the silence as well as his hiding place even though it isn't as stealthy if you looked up from a certain place. Mak had his rifle up and was looking through the scope. He watched Rick pacing, Carl leave and Crystal getting everything packed. He was satisfied, Crystal was right this place was hazardous to them. Anthony was dead, that fact was unchangeable and now they had to move on; literally. Mak didn't like leaving Carl but he was planning on giving him a high caliber pistol before they left and for Daryl, Mak already turned up his crossbow for him. Mak gave his body a last stretch and was prepared to climb back down when he heard a faint crash coming from inside.

Carol managed to break the bad part of her fall due to practice however she felt her wrist bend back farther than it was supposed to. With her fall she took down the cutting board that Lori was using, and the knife clattered the ground not harming anyone.

"What the hell is your problem?" Maggie shouted at Shane.

The door crashed open and Rick and Daryl barged in, Daryl had his crossbow up and aimed at Shane.

"Daryl," Lori said but the hunter wasn't listening, he still had his bolt trained on Shane.

"Daryl let it go," Rick said, "put it down!"

Reluctantly Daryl lowered his crossbow but never took his finger off the trigger. Everyone in the room was stiff wondering who should speak first Carol managed to get up, her sprained wrist in her good hand.

"Carol slipped," Shane said, "y'all saw that right? Didn't touch her."

No one answered and Rick took a step forward to help Carol but the woman ignored his offering and walked out of the room. Mak came onto the scene and as soon as he appeared everyone looked at him. He was about to speak when Crystal came in, looked at the young hunter and said, "We're ready."

XXXXXX

Outside the semi was packed with the camping equipment, the trailer was filled with food, water and weaponry and each dirt bike was standing up on their kick stand. Hope came from the campfire and the others were shocked at what they were seeing. The incident that happened with Carol was over everyone's attention was on the sudden departure of Mak, Crystal and Hope.

"You're leaving?" Rick asked his voice hoarse.

"We talked amongst ourselves Rick," Crystal replied flatly, "as a _group_ and we have decided that we're leaving. We're going to head into town before night falls and stay there until morning."

"Why not wait until morning?" Glenn asked.

Mak took out the syringe from his back pocket and showed it to everyone.

"It was part of the medi-pak that Anthony had retrieved from the school, of course this isn't meant for injecting street drugs but that's what it was used for and from what Glenn told us – someone injected Anthony with A Class drugs and left him to die."

The silence was excruciating for everyone. No one looked at each other, no one even side glanced. What Mak was telling them was true except…

"What if he did it himself?" Rick questioned.

"Anthony was depressed over Otis's death but not to the point of suicide and I doubt he would have the guts to steal from anyone. He was too honest of a man to do that."

They didn't wait for anyone to answer or to agree, Mak and Hope kicked the bikes while Crystal climbed into the semi and started it up. That made Rick move, he ran up to the side of the truck.

"We can find out who did it," Rick promised. "Who murdered Anthony."

Crystal gave a small sigh and then said, "We have an idea who did it Rick, it's not really that hard to."

Rick slowly let out the breath he was holding in. He stepped down from the step on the semi and watched as Crystal put it in reverse then into drive. Mak and Hope turned their bikes around and followed.


	17. Chapter 17

From a distance, Carl watched as they drove away one behind the other. He watched as Mak turned in his direction as if knowing that he was there. Knowing and yet doing nothing. Fury built up in Carl, he had the small pistol in his back pocket, he wondered if he was able to nail one of the tires from where he was but quickly abandoned the foolish idea knowing that people will get hurt and it would only cause more trouble for both groups. Carl stood and turned on his heel heading towards the practice area. He knew that others would be worried especially Daryl but he would be back, he would see them again. Carl walked with ease to the practice area he took down only one Walker who had a limp the sight brought back the memory of Anthony limping out of the barn. Carl shook his head not wanting to think about that, Mak taught him to shoot without emotion that emotions and thoughts are nothing but distractions from the main picture; the target. Carl straightened and continued to the practice area.

XXXXXX

"Have you seen him anywhere?" Lori asked. Daryl shook his head, he felt himself starting to worry too. Not long ago only minutes before Mak, Hope and Crystal left Carl left the campsite saying that he was going for a walk. As if that weren't enough, on the way back to the kitchen Beth passed out. Maggie screamed for Glenn who went to Rick who was now trying to look for Hershel. Two people were missing from their group and no one knew where to look.

Shane remained leaned up against the post watching people rush here and there, it sort of entertained him but now that his plan jumped ahead more than he expected Shane had to strip his plan down to the bare and restart – that he didn't find entertaining. The quick departure of the others was a definite shock, he didn't expect his plan to have that effect on them.

Daryl went to go to his motorcycle seeing if he could find either Hershel or Carl on the road when another thought came into mind.

"I'm going to check the woods," Daryl shouted to the others, adjusting the new quiver on his back and the bowie on his hip.

"You need help?" Glenn asked.

"Nah, stay here see if Rick needs anything." Glenn nodded and headed back into the house. Daryl started to walk while thinking that if Carl was where he thought he was, then he was going to have a talk with the boy. Daryl looked up to the sky to see that there were a few more hours of good light.

XXXXXX

Carl pushed the branch out of the way and immediately saw a sheet of paper and a pistol lying on top of it. _I knew it!_ Carl thought to himself and immediately ran up to the gift. The gun was heavier than expected and half a box of ammo was lying off to the side. Carl opened up the note unsure of what to expect, good or bad news either way he knew he had to read it.

_Carl, this isn't a formal good-bye and I do understand that – trust me I know terrible good-byes. But after what happened at the barn I think that this is the only way that I can do it. I'm not saying that you're to blame for anything, because you're not – but from what I've seen and what has happened in the last few hours…well…. I'm thinking that Anthony was murdered by Shane-yes murdered and from that fact I'm unable to speak to anyone at this moment except for Crystal and Hope. I'm sorry that this isn't the good-bye you were possibly looking for, don't give up in your parents and don't give up in Daryl. Mak._

Carl read and re-read the note over and over while his heart sank deeper and deeper. Murdered by Shane? Not totally out of the question but unable to speak to anyone except members of his own group – now that has to be bullshit. Carl ripped up the note, tore it into as tiny of pieces as possible. They landed around his feet and Carl stomped on them in anger. He breathed heavily, Carl had thought he had finally someone else to talk to besides his own group and then he left…with this? Carl stamped his foot into the ground one last time. Flecks of the paper clunk to the bottom of his shoe and Carl scraped them off onto a nearby tree. Without thinking, Carl took the high powered pistol and shot it at one of the tin targets. The can flew backwards hitting the tree and Carl, still holding the pistol just below shoulder level, hardly felt the kick at all.

Daryl silently walked through the forest, he killed three Walkers and with each Walker he worried that he would stumble across Carl's dead body. He shook the thought away thinking about all the basic training techniques that both had taught the youth. Daryl swung his crossbow this way and that making sure that he didn't miss any detail. He heard a gunshot and immediately, Daryl ran in that direction. Branches scraped at his unprotected face but Daryl ignored the stinging sensation, he bound over a fallen tree and raced to the practice area. Daryl burst from the bushes into the clearing and saw Carl take down two Walkers. A Walker was coming from Carl's side and the boy didn't seem to notice, Daryl quickly raised his weapon and fired. The bolt went cleanly through the Walker's head and embedded into one of the tin cans, on normal occasions Daryl would smirk and comment but this was no normal occasion.

"What are you doing out here?" Daryl demanded Carl had never seen the man so furious, the last time was when Daryl was given the news that Merle had been left handcuffed to a roof.

"I was just coming out here to practice," Carl said matter-of-factly.

Daryl couldn't believe how calm and concede the boy was being, perhaps he was being a little over reactive but either way Daryl thought that it was stupid of Carl to run off like that.

"Come on now boy," Daryl said taking his bolt out of the can. "You're momma's already having a hissy fit about where you've gone to."

"So?"

Daryl stopped unable to comprehend what he was hearing. He looked back to see that a blank expression dominated Carl's face, that there were no signs of any emotion not even a ghost of one. The hunter knelt to Carl's height and asked: "What are you saying?"

"So what if my mom's mad?" Carl shrugged, "she always is, it's always something."

"Well that's what momma's are like," Daryl answered standing, "that's what most women are like."

"My mom's pregnant," Carl blurted. Daryl's eyes widened, he thought the kid was joshing him at first but then realized from Carl's expression that he was telling the truth. Daryl let out a short sigh and sat down on the hard ground.

"Do you think…," Carl paused. "Do you think that my parents will like the baby more than me?"

Daryl was completely caught off guard by the question. He didn't know how to answer that sort of stuff, he wasn't a psychologist. Daryl looked to see Carl looked at him a sense of guilt punched him in the gut and he gave an inward sigh.

"Your parents will love both of you equally," Daryl said seriously.

"I don't think so."

Daryl straightened and looked Carl right in the eye.

"Now why would you say something like that huh? Your parents may be idiots at times but they sure as hell love ya."

"A baby's a new start for them," Carl answered, "something that can't make any mistakes, something that will be no trouble for them…something that won't go around sneaking into things that they shouldn't."

Daryl knew where this was coming from. If Carl hadn't eavesdropped, if his child-like curiosity hadn't gotten in the way what would it be like? Shane possibly less psychopathic, and everyone pretending to be the best of friends when there really is a dark layer of secret hiding just beneath their feet. Daryl shook his head and turned to Carl. Tears welled in the boy's eyes and Daryl cleared his throat.

"Perhaps…everyone would get along better, maybe Shane would be livable and your father more of a leader," Daryl admitted and then added, "but you ripped all the shit away, you took the rug from underneath them and pulled it from their feet. Carl, you showed that groups are messy that shit will happen and that no one is the best at what they say they are."

"And now look what happened," Carl said angrily, "Anthony is dead and Shane possibly killed him!"

"Shane will get what's coming to him, trust me."

"When?! I discover that Shane was cheating with my mom and nothing happens!"

"I know Carl trust me I know."

"Then why isn't anything done?"

Daryl looked down to see what was left of the demolished good-bye letter from Mak. He picked up the dirty pieces and found the words 'isn't' and 'speak' hidden beneath smudges of dirt. Daryl looked at Carl who had his back turned to him, his hand squeezing the handle. Daryl rose from the ground and then motioned Carl to follow.

"I'm not going with you," Carl said bitterly.

"I think we need to have a certain someone give you something you deserve," Daryl said firmly. "So you coming or not?"

It took seconds for Carl to realize what Daryl's intentions were and he gave the hunter a ghost of a smile. Daryl smiled back.

XXXXXX

Back at the house Lori was the one doing the pacing, bits of dirt kicked up around her and all Carol and Maggie could do was watch as the pregnant woman was downright pissed. She muttered over and over to herself ignoring those around her and she only stopped when she saw Glenn and Rick coming out of the house.

"We think he's in town," Rick admitted, "we found this on top of his drawer." He held up the steel flask for everyone to see. Maggie was the only one who couldn't believe it.

"But…but he quit, right after I was born," protested Maggie. Before she could say anything else, Glenn tossed Rick the keys to the truck and both slipped in. The look in Lori's eyes was clear: don't you even think about it.

"I have to Lori," Rick murmured, "Beth's in trouble and Hershel is the only one who can help us."

Lori was ready to protest but Rick spun the wheels and within seconds they were out of sight.

XXXXXX

Kilometres away, Daryl and Carl watched as the truck sped off Daryl knew that whoever was in the vehicle was going into town. But he couldn't go back on his promise to Carl. He kicked his motorcycle and watched as Carl scrambled onto the high seat.

"Hold on tight ya hear?" Daryl grumbled, he didn't want the kid falling off while going eighty. Carl nodded and cling onto the seat until his knuckles turned white. Daryl gave the engine a final kick and they drove off using the short cut to town.

It only took thirty minutes for Glenn and Rick to get into town, they spotted the semi and two dirt bikes parked outside a motel but they were here for Hershel and the others had made up their mind. Rick couldn't blame them for doing so, he would be pretty pissed off if another group member murdered one of his, but Crystal didn't have any evidence. Sure Mak had the dirty syringe but they couldn't prove that the blood was Anthony's. Rick shook his head, the group made up their mind and he wasn't going to interfere with their decision. He had turned away from the scene so quickly that he didn't even recognize the large motorcycle parked outside the in the clearing.

Inside the motel, Carl was still had adrenaline pumping through his veins from the ride down. They had spotted a small group but Daryl only sped up to about hundred and twenty, whizzing past them before they could even let out a familiar groan. They had found Crystal, Mak and Hope in their own rooms, possibly space from each other to think. Mak was on the second floor, he was the first to spot Daryl and Carl coming into the parking lot. He was shocked to see the young boy and the hunter but immediately he realized why. The sky was growing dimmer, and soon it would be dark no doubt that Crystal would want them both to stay for their own safety – no need to have more tension between the groups. Carl spoke to Hope for a little while then turned his attention to Mak who muttered and murmured through responses. He had thrown away the syringe long ago during the ride into town. Daryl complained, Crystal retorted both didn't seem to be agreeing either way. Mak slumped into the shadows of the room while Carl and Hope watched as the two battled it out over each group, Anthony's death and Shane's possible actions. The only thing that the two managed to agree on was their growing dislike for Shane but Crystal admitted that Shane isn't crazy enough for murder while Daryl looked like he wanted to slap sense into her. Their argument was cut short by two gunshots.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone got into place leaving Carl unattended he stood there unsure of what to do or where to go. So he went up to the second floor and out onto the balcony and raised his pistol. It was complete pitch black. Carl felt new adrenaline pump through his veins, his heart raced so hard that he was sure that it would leap out of his chest any time soon. Carl saw a new truck drive in, and then one of the guys started to speak. His words were directed to the people inside the bar, Rick, Glenn and Hershel apparently their friends had gone ahead to see what they can find. He promised not to attack that they just wanted their friends back and they would be off. Carl became restless he shifted his weight side to side and leveled his gun at one of the tires on the truck. He tipped his father sheriff hat back a bit in order to see better. Carl's hands became slick with sweat as he watched a few of the guys on the back of the truck jump out and Carl wondered where they were going. Carl was so concentrated on the truck, the people jumping off and the scene that was beginning to unravel, that he didn't see the Walker stumbling into the motel lot and tip over one of the dirt bikes. The sound startled Carl so badly, that his finger pressed down hard on the trigger hitting the driver climbing out of the truck right in the head. The sound echoed in the ghost town and for a moment of petrified silence, nothing happened. Then it all started at once.

Numerous shots were sent in Carl's direction and the boy ran back inside and hid behind the wall. He poked his head out once but a shot nearly hit him in the face. _Sniper_, Carl thought bitterly. Quickly gulping down his fear factor, he emerged and shot thrice at the area where he thought he saw the shot come from. He tried to listen to hear if he managed to hit the guy but it was too loud from all the shooting going on from where Rick and the others were. He heard someone bound up the stairs and within seconds he was face to face with Daryl who had clear panic and frustration in his eyes Carl never saw the hunter panic before.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Daryl demanded.

Carl tried to answer but nothing came out and Daryl grabbed the boy by the wrist and yanked him to his feet. Immediately bullets pelted the wall and both ducked to avoid being hit. Daryl led Carl down the stairs where Crystal and Hope were covering the both of them while Mak took out Walkers easily.

"We have to go into the forest," Crystal concluded, "I know the area so I can lead us to safety."

Daryl nodded and allowed Crystal to lead while he took her place. Carl and Crystal both bolted towards the back and broke down the door. Out back it was quiet except for a few Walkers but Crystal took them out silently with her knife. Carl turned to see another Walker advance he raised his pistol ready to shoot when someone grabbed him from behind. Carl let out a cry of surprise and Crystal turned ready to attack the person but a bullet struck her in the side. Carl struggled against his captor, trying in vain to get to Crystal but the man holding him overpowered Carl easily.

"I got him!" he shouted as another man came into view. Carl saw something in the man's hand, a machete. Carl continued to fight and even tried to scream for help but the man covered his mouth. His companion raised his arm to strike the final blow when he went ridged and fell to the ground. Crystal was on her knees, one hand on her wounded side and the other raised holding the smoking gun. Carl's captor tried to shoot back but Carl took his chance for freedom and bit down on the man's arm. He let out a piercing shriek and released Carl all at once and the boy ran towards the side of the building but the truck suddenly appeared almost running Carl over. The door opened and a pair of hands grabbed Carl by the lapels and hoisted him inside. Carl struggled but both men inside were much stronger easily binding his hands behind his back and shoving him onto the ground. Carl tried to scream but one of them delivered a kick to the side of his head, immediately blackness threatened to take over along with stars. His temple throbbed with the pain and he felt the truck move and then park.

"Come on man!" the front passenger shouted up to the roof where another man was posted.

"How the hell do I get down?" a small voice asked.

"Jump!"

There was a silence and clatter as the man jumped and then-

"_Aargh!"_

The sound of flesh ripping made Carl's stomach turn and he listened to the man's cries for help. The others shouted at him to rip his leg out but only to be shouted back at finally they gave up, shouting sorry repeatedly to their sniper before speeding off.

XXXXXX

The ride was bumpy and on occasions Carl tried to see where they were going but he would receive a painful kick to the head. Finally they came to a stop and all four climbed out leaving Carl inside, they closed and locked the door. He could hear them congregate outside talking in low voices, he managed to get a few words but it was mainly about the attack and that they lost three people. The driver door was unlocked and a soft click on either side of Carl unlocked the passenger doors. The door at his feet was opened and a man literally dragged Carl out by the ankles. His head rocked against the ground but he managed to keep a clear vision, he saw six tents all in a semi-circle and a fire going in the middle. Carl was ready to look around more to get a better view of his surroundings but a blindfold was put on and his world went dark.

Carl was bound outside to a small tree, they looped a thin chain around the rope that bound his wrists and wrapped it thrice before pad locking it. He was able to get up and walk but only about three inches before the chain force him back down and the blindfold never came off. His captors took his hat, the pistol and his shoes so that if Carl did manage to escape he wouldn't be able to get very far with no protection on his soles. The rocks poked and the twigs dug into Carl's feet, they had taken his long sleeve shirt leaving him defenseless against whatever elements were to pass through the captors' camp. He never knew what time it was and his mind was completely on high alert always listening to the slightest sound and making no fuss.

XXXXXX

It was morning when they came outside surrounding the chained youth. The leader, Evan, knelt down and examined Carl before speaking.

"Are you awake?" he asked when he didn't get a reply Evan tapped Carl on the cheek. "Hey wake up!"

Carl woke but still only able to see darkness, his mind was racing wondering who these people look like and where they are from.

"Good, I'm gonna ask some questions alright? And you're going to answer, got it?"

Carl didn't say anything at first, wondering what sort of horrors these people have done. His breathing grew rapid and he was positive that they were able to see his beating heart. When Carl didn't answer, a punch was delivered to his side making him cringe and let out a low groan.

"I ask a question and you answer," Evan demanded the calmness was gone now it was dark and Carl had no choice but to nod. He could hear a few members give a few stupid chuckles before being shut up by their leader.

"You're from a group right? How many people are in it?"

"Eight," Carl murmured, another punch was delivered but this time it was to the face. Immediately Carl could feel skin swell and he wondered if the skin actually broke but he doubted it.

"Easy," Evan said evenly to his group, "we don't wanna scare him, we just want answers alright kid? Answers will get you…rewards okay? Answer my first three questions and then you'll get food and water throughout the day but you have to answer correctly."

Carl nodded and Evan cleared his throat. "So you have eight people yeah?"

"Eight people and there was another group of four but they left," Carl said however he was careful enough not to give out names.

Evan pondered thoughtfully. "Do you know their names?"

Carl shook his head but a punch was delivered to his side again.

"See that's what you get for lying kid, I want the truth alright? So let's try this again alright, but it's your last chance."

Carl nodded feeling his whole body tense involuntarily against any unexpected blows that the group members might take.

"Eight members right and a group of four but they left."

"Yes…" Carl whispered.

"You have to speak up kid, I can't hear you."

"Yes."

"And what are their names?"

Carl hesitated, did it matter to these people what the names were? Wasn't it good enough that Carl actually told them the exact number of members in the group? Carl felt his heart quicken again.

"Come on kid you're doing good, answer the question and then one more and you'll get food and water for the rest of the week. We can't get the location just from the names right?"

The reward was tempting and Evan had a point but Carl remained silent unable to give up any members of either group to people he couldn't even see. He heard leaves crunch under shoes meaning that Evan was rising from his kneeling position, there was a silence and no one moved or spoke. _Wham!_ The kick made Carl's head rock back hitting the tree, tears sprung out of his eyes and he couldn't help but cry out in pain. The stinging sensation was temporary replaced by numbness. Carl tried to struggle but a pair of arms grabbed him from behind holding him at the elbows while another kick was delivered to his stomach. Bile and blood filled Carl's mouth and when he opened it, it all spilled out.

"Aw man, that's nasty," a member said in disgust.

"Shut up Loud!" Evan snapped and then kneed Carl again in the solarplex, the boy doubled over in pain groaning and trying to catch his breath. "Little shit needs to know who he's dealing with." A punch to the side, stomach and to the face. The bruises on his face were forming, the swelling seemed to grow slightly and the youth was panting heavily.

"He doesn't get anything for the next four days," Evan concluded, "not a damn thing!"

The group murmured through a 'yes' before departing their separate ways to either scavenge in nearby towns, hunt or just hang around camp. Evan went with the hunting party but before they left he gave instructions to the ones that were staying behind. Absolutely nothing and if Carl started giving out names they were to write each name down and wait until they come back. A vehicle started up and another only seconds later, Carl listened as the engines grew fainter and fainter until nothing. He wanted to tell the others to at least take the blindfold off, he could feel the sun's rays on his bare arms and heard the birds chirp as they flew through the sky. Fresh tears dampened the cloth and with those tears came a hot stinging liquid trailing from his crotch.


	19. Chapter 19

His body ached, just yesterday he puked up clear bile and he felt something else crawl up his throat but was unable to get it up and out of his mouth. The blindfold was on and on occasions tightened because of Carl's desperate attempts to see where he was. He was unable to know how many people were actually in Evan's group but from what he was able to get was the man known as Loud was second in command and Riley wasn't too far behind. They seemed to be the only ones who would ask questions while the others would just go about, watch the interrogation and give stupid chuckles now and then. Sometimes bribery was involved such as the necessities and even a promise of being taken to a building with still running water but Carl ignored each and every one despite his body's protests. Other times the questions would be vaulted at him one after another, questions that didn't seem to make sense to Carl like where certain items were, where a certain person lived and so on, questions that didn't pertain to Carl or the group in any way. Soon Carl realized that the questions were possibly to people who have already died, people who were killed at the beginning of the outbreak or during – and yet the questions were still asked to him. It didn't take Carl to know what was going on, he had heard Rick mutter symptoms like this to Lori once in a while. Drugs, and from the sounds of it, they were all between A or B Class.

On his third day there, Carl was in and out from malnutrition. He would mutter things that didn't make sense, and his throat felt like a scorpion was using it for a nest. Carl's stomach would heave and sometimes bile would trickle out sometimes it wouldn't – those were the times it hurt the most. It felt like all his insides were trying to escape through his mouth, he could hear the harsh laughter of the group as he went through it. He wouldn't help but wonder where the others were? Was Crystal okay or did she die too? Daryl, Mak, Hope, Rick, Glenn and Hershel – did they all get out safe and sound or are they all dead, somewhere lying on the street with Walkers picking their bones. Carl shook the thought out of his head, they were coming for him looking for him and hopefully they would find them. The rope had dug deep into his skin, occasionally he could feel new rivulets of blood drip down his hands and onto the ground, sometimes the blood would even attract a Walker but they were taken out easily. During the nights Carl could feel the heat of the burning fire on his face, he could smell the food coming from the pit and hear mindless chatter from the group and once in a while one would let out a laugh – a honest laugh not the ones that they taunt him with during interrogation. It reminded him of the group back on the farm.

The next morning Carl was woken by a bucket of water being poured over his head. The shock made him slide out of his comfortable position, stand straight against the tree and pant heavily. They laughed at the youth and when the laughter died Evan spoke up again.

"Eight people in your group and four people in the other," Evan said bored, he had repeated this more than he was willing to count. "We can't let you die on us, so I'll make a new deal."

Carl didn't reply, he was too weak and too tired – he barely felt the punch to his bruised side.

"Give us two names, just two that's all and I will give you water for the day."

Carl looked up and the thought of water made him more thirsty than hungry. He thought about what names to say.

"There...," Carl started to whisper but Loud punched him in the head.

"You have to speak up boy," Loud snarled.

"Shane," Carl said as best he could, "and the other one if Amy."

He felt bad using Andrea's sister's name but this was a life or death situation plus Amy was dead buried all the way back in Atlanta. As for Shane: good fucking riddance. Evan seemed to accept the names and had one of the members bring over a bottle of water. The clear liquid never tasted so crisp and clean to Carl in his whole life, he took large swallows and felt it trickle out the corners of his mouth. He drank until he felt his stomach swell. Energy started to come back slowly but surely and Evan patted Carl on the cheek.

"Nice job kid," the leader mused.

XXXXXX

On the farm it was eerily quiet, nothing was happening except for Daryl going on occasional 'visits' to see Randall who they locked up in the shed. Usually it was quiet but one time Daryl went too far and the captive's screams could be heard all the way from Beth's room. At that time Lori demanded Rick to control Daryl, to make him stop but Rick ignored her completely. Shane stayed away putting his plan on hold knowing that if he made the wrong move Rick would be more than willing to put a bullet in his brain to shut him up. Apparently Daryl had driven Carl into town, to where Mak, Crystal and Hope were staying but things went wrong and the five got involved, Carl shot and killed someone, Crystal was shot and now missing and Carl got captured during the whole shootout. In conclusion on their end, all they got was Randall who impaled himself jumping off a roof.

Carol watched as Daryl came back from one of his 'visits' she watched for any sign of expression any sign of emotion, but there was none. She understood that he was blaming himself for Carl's capture for she used to feel the same when her husband took his anger out of Sophia instead of her. Carol watched as Daryl went straight for one of the wells to wash the blood off his hands. She walked up to him.

"There isn't going to be much of him left if you keep doing this," Carol said matter-of-factly as she watched the blood wash off of Daryl's hands. Daryl didn't answer, only continued to clean his hands until the last trickle of water stopped before he stood tall.

"So what are you saying?" Daryl finally asked his voice rougher than usual and sharp. "That we just let the asshole walk and it be done?"

"We have to find a better solu-."

"Well there ain't one!" Daryl snapped angrily. Carol jumped back from Daryl's outburst. "He knows where they're keeping Carl and I'm gonna find out where even if I do have to kill him."

Carol bit her lip. She had never seen Daryl so wound up like this, she had expected change but she thought that this was way too much change. It was clear that Daryl was blaming himself but what if it went above and beyond Carl getting captured? What if it was everything that happened from his brother being left behind to now? All the events and the hell that the group went through. Carol heard someone approach and turned to see Mak coming into view, his bow slung across his shoulder, his quiver at his side, a knife sheathed behind his back and his silenced P99 on his other side. Carol sighed.

"I'll be back," Mak whispered, "Check on Hope once in a while will ya?"

"Mak wait," Carol said rushing up to the man. "Just hear me out for a second."

Mak sighed and gave Carol a dull look. "Crystal knew the area better than any of us, she knew where to go so maybe she's on her way back."

The young man shook his head. "She's dead."

Carol's eyes widened. "But you do-."

"I do," Mak replied plainly, "she's dead, no need to make up a nice pretty cover up for it. She was shot and most likely she didn't survive sure maybe enough to shoot the guy who was ready to kill Carl but that was it. Back in town I saw blood tracks all over the place, honestly I was hoping to find her body even if it was torn to shreds by Walkers because then I would know that she _is_ dead."

With that Mak turned on his heel and left.

XXXXXX

Water was given to Carl on occasions, even though he didn't give out any more names, he thought about the ones who died but he just couldn't bring himself to say any names whether they were dead or alive. Evan, loud and Riley would take turns interrogating Carl, staying behind while the others went off. Carl was given new pants on the fourth day because his others were literally filled with day old piss and feces. The smell made everyone cringe except Carl who had gotten used to the smell. His skin stretched over the broken rib that Riley had given him every time the youth breathed, he didn't feel the pain anymore and the punches were less effective than they were at the beginning.

The group split into their usual three sections and Loud was left behind with two others who were already starting to cook up some drugs. Carl stumbled occasionally, his legs trying to keep him standing but finally they crumpled underneath him and the boy fell to the ground. Loud watched Carl carefully while the other two giggled and spoke quietly as they drew up the golden liquid in a syringe. Loud suddenly rose to his feet took the syringe from the others and stalked over to Carl.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a member asked.

"Shut up," Loud demanded angrily, he grabbed Carl roughly and injected the needle into his arm. Carl struggled but Loud slapped him hard across the face. He pressed down on the plunger, injecting only half of what the other two members had put in.

"Evan is going to kick your ass dude," the other member murmured but Loud snapped at him to. He took out the needle and then bent down and whispered harshly to Carl: "Have fun kid."

The effects of the heroin was immediate, Carl felt the spot of injection go strangely numb and finally he felt his body lax and the sensation of wings protecting him from the environment was strong and he felt them lifting him away from place. _No wonder people do this_ Carl thought, he tried to speak but another sensation of adrenaline pushed through his body and into his brain and he shivered. A new feeling entered his brain and settled, he closed his eyes unable to resist as the drug to take full effect.

When Evan and Riley returned they saw Loud sitting with his legs propped up on a stump with a satisfied grin on his face.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Riley demanded, he never liked Loud in the first place and wondered how he managed to be second in command. Loud nodded over to Carl who was asleep as the effects of the heroin started to wear off, Evan shook the boy awake and took the blindfold off in order to get a good look at the boy's eyes. They were bloodshot and they were still slightly dilated. Evan turned and punched Loud right in the face. Carl watched as Evan cussed Loud, the sun was blinding and from days without seeing light Carl was forced to close his eyes to protect himself. He opened them to see the other members all gathered around him watching Evan and Loud have a shouting contest but Carl couldn't hear them instead he heard another voice that sounded like Jacqui.

"_Just close your eyes,"_ she whispered to him, _"It'll all be over soon."_

XXXXXX

Mak came back empty handed again Hope was sitting on the porch not really paying attention, she knew that mak would return with nothing. It wasn't like she wanted to but Crystal had been missing for four days now, she knew that area and they didn't, it was possible that she died in hiding not wanting the others to find her – to keep on living; surviving. Hope straightened at the thought and Carol noticed.

"Are you alright?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah," Hope replied, she was about to say something else but thought different and went back inside. Carol gave an inward sigh, the whole area had been quiet lately, there was never one person who was up in spirits but it was hard to when a child was missing. Carol immediately thought about Sophia who was reading beside her, after hearing that Rick's son went missing, she never let her own daughter out of her sight for a second. The thought of losing Sophia again terrified Carol even kept her up at night. Rick finally came out with Shane close behind, both was arguing again their arguments would sometimes escalate to actually brawling and it would take four people to separate the two. This time it was about actually going out to find Carl instead of – in Rick's words - standing around doing nothing. Shane agreed but only if they killed their captive. Rick wanted to keep him alive for information. As their voices rose higher more people came out wondering who would unleash the first punch. Carol was only half listening.

Rick: "…absolutely unnecessary to do that what if we need him again?...he can lead us…"

Shane: "...pointless….useless piece of shit that we're wasting our time on."

The door to the shed opened, Hershel and Daryl came out both were both physically and emotionally exhausted. Both washed their hands, keeping the others in suspense. Daryl looked at the ground and for the first time Carol noticed an emotion in his eye: guilt. Hershel had the same emotion held in his eyes. Rick saw both with their heads ducked.

"What is it?" Rick demanded, "what's wrong?"

Daryl tried to say it but Hershel cut the hunter off and stood tall looking Rick eye to eye.

"He's dead."


	20. Chapter 20

Death -that was Carl's wish.

His body didn't have the energy to hold his weight any more so he would just sit on the ground all day. The injections continued when needed after Loud proved that he was getting results. They would only give him B or C Class drugs and give it to him but it had to be injection or else it would be difficult to give. The effects were long or short depending on the dose which varied on who was giving it. Evan was more considerate not wanting the leverage to die, Loud was less than considerate not really caring as long as he received results and for Riley it would depend on his mood – sometimes he didn't even use the drug instead would just talk to Carl when he was able too, he thought injecting their drugs into the youth was a complete waste of time and drugs. They did give in to feeding him though in order to keep him alive but it was whatever was left. Most of the flesh on his wrists was gone, cutting through both first and second layer and now sometimes rubbing against muscle making Carl flinch and struggle but only making it worse. One time when the drugs weren't getting anything out of Carl, they made him crash so throughout the night they had to listen to the painful cries of the youth pierce through their tent fabric. It felt as if all his skin was splitting all over his body, his insides were on fire and his bones were breaking one by one. After that they allowed Carl to rest not really caring if the boy spoke up or not.

That night the fire was nothing but embers however the heat was still intense. His mind was somewhere else like always, sometimes he found himself back in Atlanta with everyone alive or at the CDC recalling the events that happened there. He remembered the voice of his mother and father clash numerous times before the outbreak pretending to sleep while listening to them argue. Then the scene would change to when Shane would come over for dinner on occasions or even at the very earliest to babysit three year old Carl. Shane – the man who Carl respected for the longest time and as soon as the world collapses he shows his true character. Carl shook his head and found himself on the farm he saw everyone go on as they were as if they didn't realize that he was missing. Is that it? Just pretend that nothing happened? That Carl wasn't missing, didn't even exist? The boy shook his head, no he couldn't think like that he was taught to think positive but how when your surroundings are so negative? He knew that Daryl would kill anything living or dead in his way to find Carl, Carol close behind and the other members all putting their best into finding him – any evidence that could help them find out where he was. His parents, Rick and Lori? Carl felt his chest rise and fall fast he then looked to the side to see Crystal beside him picking at a blade of grass. Is that right?

"_Everyone is worried about you Carl."_

"Tell them I'm here," Carl replied to the air beside him.

"_But where is here?"_ The new voice belonged to Jim and he appeared on the other side of Carl. Carl rubbed his face on his shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't know," Carl finally admitted.

"_Well that isn't much help." _This time Shane appeared, he knelt down in front of Carl, tilting his head side to side examining the state he was in. Carl felt fury build up from the pit in his stomach.

"Fuck you Shane."

"_You can't say that Carl,_" Amy joined, _"No matter what they did."_

"I don't care," Carl huffed, "he had an affair with my mom, that's what _he_ did."

"_So what do you want us to tell the others?"_ Jim asked.

"Anything."

"_You're going to have to be more descriptive,"_ said Shane plainly.

"I'm dead, stop looking for me."

"_You know that we can't do that,"_ Amy said quietly. _"Tell us what we can do for you."_

"Don't tell Hershel."

Riley was the only one awake on guard duty, he took small sips of water here and there listening to the boy talk to the air. Talking back with anger, shame, and fear, Riley thought this was completely pointless this whole captive shit was a complete waste of time just like Fort Benning. As he was ready to tell the kid to shut up Carl mentioned a familiar name: Hershel. Riley thought hard thinking back to when the world was still in one piece. Hershel? As in Hershel Greene. Riley took in a breath and exhaled leaning up against the tree narrowing his eyes on Carl who was still in a delirious state. A sly grin played on Riley's lips as he stood and walked over to Carl.

"They'll be mad at me," Carl said to his hallucinations, "They're always mad at me."

"_That's not true,"_ Crystal shook her head. _"We are looking for you with all of our abilities, don't give up, we'll find you – wherever you are."_

Carl burst into tears at Crystal's last words. He looked up to see Jim fade and then Amy followed, Carl panicked.

"No Amy, Jim don't leave I'm sorry!" he shouted, his outburst took a lot of energy from him and Carl let out a low groan.

"Hey," Riley whispered he shook Carl's barefoot to bring the youth to life. "Hey kid what do you know about Hershel Greene?"

"Hershel?" Carl repeated hoarsely, he looked directly at Riley. "He saved me."

"How?"

Carl's head lolled to the side. "Crystal…not you too please…"

Riley took note of all the people Carl was listing off but he had to get information out first.

"Where is Hershel kid?"

"My name is Carl!" the boy snapped, he leaned against the tree. Riley nodded and asked again this time adding in Carl's name.

"A farm," Carl said in a daze. "Beautiful farm."

"He still lives there?" Riley asked Carl looked like he was going to pass out so Riley had to be quick.

"Shane…," Carl groaned. "Go away, why are you still here? What do you want?"

"Does he still have his girls? His wife?"

"Dead," Carl whispered."

"His whole family's dead?"

Carl shook his head so violently, Riley thought Carl would break his own neck.

"Maggie, Beth…," Carl struggled to say his throat grew sore and he coughed violently before continuing. "Jimmy and Patricia."

"Those four plus Hershel are all alive?" Riley asked.

Carl nodded, he head fell forward his chin brushing against his chest. Riley pressed two fingers against his throat checking for a pulse. It was there but faint Riley rose to his feet and started to get this together – ready for the next day.

XXXXXX

Morning came and Carl woke on his own, no water being thrown over him, no one shaking him awake – it was just his own body waking up. He heard voices and knew that they were talking about him, they always seem to be talking about him. Riley was mostly in command of the conversation that much was clear, Loud tried to shut him down but Evan would shut Loud up and Riley would continue. Carl heard one of the members walk over and unlock the padlock. Usually Carl would take the opportunity and run away, but his bones were weary and his mind felt like mud. He was lifted and carried over to the truck where he was seated and the chain wrapped around the handle on the passenger seat then locked. A bag was thrown over Carl's head and he started to panic, were they going to kill him? Have they had enough? Carl felt his whole body shiver with anticipation, he tried to struggle but they didn't take any chances. More voices were added and finally they came to an agreement. Carl heard the driver's door being opened and closed then the engine start.

"Hey Carl," Riley asked.

Carl wondered how he knew his name.

"How are you doing?"

Carl didn't reply, he felt a weak, cold and humiliated. A new sensation went through his body, need. Even though a majority of the drugs given ranged between B and C Class, they were still pretty powerful especially for a child Carl's age. Riley watched as the boy shook his head and bent over as if to throw up. Riley sighed, turned back and then drove off.

XXXXXX

At the farm Lori was waiting outside, she was staring down the driveway like always as if waiting for Carl to come back that way. Rick tried to make her go back inside but she shook her head refusing to budge and punched Daryl when he tried to escort her back inside. Lori's mind was somewhere else like always, she thought about what happened at the CDC, how she could have solved the problems, how she could have let Shane down easy weeks ago before Rick came back. But it wasn't her fault Shane told her that Rick was dead. Tears formed in her eyes but she took in a breath to calm herself down. Everything was happening too fast for her to keep up, just last night Dale died he was attacked by a Walker out in the fields and they weren't fast enough to save him. In the end Daryl mercy killed him in order to stop his suffering.

"Lori?" The woman turned back to see Carol standing in the doorway. Lori watched as Carol came down the steps and over to her side.

"Everyone's worried about you," Carol said slowly.

"I can't…," Lori whispered, her voice was so low that Carol had to lean in to hear. "He's still out there…with _them_."

Carol knew what Lori was feeling, she had the same feelings when Sophia went missing but this was a completely different level. Carl was kidnapped by a group they hardly knew anything about.

"Please come in," Carol begged, "just for a little while and then you can come back outside."

Lori looked back to see Sophia watching from inside, she let out a small sigh and was ready to turn when a loud horn pierced through the silence. It startled everyone but quickly they came to their senses and Rick, Daryl, T-dog, Jimmy and Glenn all rushed out armed while the others remained inside. Shane came up from the shed.

"Lori," Rick shouted, Glenn rushed forward and hurried the two women inside before the driver could get out. The driver had on a pair of sunglasses, his blond hair laid flat against his head and he raised his hands to show that he was unarmed. He parked a bit back and walked towards with his hands high in the air he unstrapped the holstered gun and tossed it to the ground to show that he wasn't going to harm anyone.

"Is there anyone here named Amy?" the man asked in a clear voice.

Rick readjusted his gun. "What about it?"

"I have someone you might be interested in," the man smiled. "The name's Riley by the way."

"Well then _Riley_, where is he?"

Riley nodded to the truck a couple feet away. "But we want to make a deal."

"I'm listening," Rick said cautiously.

"You have one of ours right? Randall? Well we want him back. So the deal is simple, give us Randall and we'll give back Carl. He's in the truck and everything, just hand Randall over."

The men gave each other side glances unsure of how to respond, Riley sighed.

"This will all be over quick if you just get him for me," Riley promised.

Rick narrowed his eyes. "Why did you ask for Amy?"

Riley nodded over to the truck again. "He's been asking for someone going by that name, another one is Crystal, Jim and Shane. Are those guys still alive?"

No one answered and Riley nodded.

"I'll take it that it's a mix then."

"Shut up!" Rick shouted, "I want to see that my son is okay, that he is unharmed."

Riley straightened and adjusted his position. "There…was an incident."

Everyone went stiff as Riley explained.

"One of our members, Loud, he has a short temper so he gets a little…rattled easily and well…something happened when we were gone."

Daryl inched forward ready to blow off the prick's head any second he was just waiting for Rick to give the command and he would gladly do it. Riley noticed.

"Let's just say that he looks…slightly different."

"How?" Rick demanded.

Riley frowned, he didn't like how Rick was asking questions instead of acting at once. "That's for you to find out later, where is Randall?"

There was a silence and Riley immediately understood.

"You killed him." It wasn't a question, nor was Riley shocked. A dark shadow passed over his face and his eyes narrowed on Rick.

"There was an incident here as well," Rick said honestly.

"Now you tell me."

Rick adjusted his hold on his gun, he was starting to lose ground and everyone including Riley saw that. The man gave a menacing smile.

"Who killed him?" Riley finally asked looking amongst the men before him.

From the vehicle, Carl was able to make out a few words form the attempted trade, but apparently it wasn't going all so well. Someone in the group killed Randall and he seemed to be the only person enabling Carl's freedom. He squirmed as the new sensation rushed through his body.

"I'm only going to ask once more," Riley repeated dangerously. "Who killed my brother?"

_Whoa, brother?!_ Carl thought. That made everything ten times worse.

The news that Riley was Randall's brother shocked everyone as well as made them nervous.

"It was a mistake," Shane said from the sidelines, "things got a little out of control."

Riley turned to face Shane he was ready to speak when a gunshot rang through the air. The man was stunned, he looked down to see blood spurting out of the bullet wound in his chest, he tried to breath but it was cut off, he let out a short gasp then fell face flat on the ground. Everyone looked at Daryl who was as stunned as anyone there, they looked up to see Mak perched on the roof, he still was looking through the scope and the gun was still smoking.

When the gunshot went through the air, Carl jumped he became frantic and tried to escape his bonds but they were tied too tightly. He heard footsteps growing louder as the people were coming close to the car.

"_Your safe now Carl_," Amy whispered in his ear, "_You don't have to worry."_

Fresh tears sprung and dampened the blindfold he heard the door being thrown open and a gasp ricocheted through those who followed Rick to the car.

"How do we get that off?" Carl heard someone ask.

"We have pliers in the shed," Jimmy answered.

"Go get them quick."

"Right."

Carl heard Jimmy run off and soon became aware of someone holding him.

"I'm going to take off the blindfold Carl alright?" Daryl said gently.

Carl nodded understanding, he squeezed his eyes shut and the fabric was taken away from his eyes. He still had his eyes shut, a hat was slipped over his head and someone whispered.

"You can open your eyes now it's okay."

Carl shuddered but did as he was told. He saw Rick, Daryl, T-dog and Glenn all looking in horror at the abuse to his body. What angered all of them most were the needle tracks in the crook of his arm. Jimmy came back literally seconds later with the pliers. T-dog took them and snapped the chain easily like scissors going through paper and the chain slithered onto the ground. They saw that damage on Carl's wrists and Carl watched as Daryl took his handkerchief out of his back pocket and bound the wound on one hand while Jimmy offered up his own for the other wrist.

"I'm going to carry you out okay?" Rick whispered to Carl. It was evident from the cracks in Rick's voice that he was trying hard not to cry, that it took his very will to make his voice as even as possible but it was traumatizing for the hardened cop to see his son in such a condition.

"I'll get Hershel," Glenn said running back to the house. As he reached the porch Lori rushed out nearly knocking the Asian off his feet.

"Where is he?" the mother demanded. Shane rushed forward holding Lori back as she tried to get a look at Carl, Shane whispering that it wasn't pretty and telling her no. The thought of her child being brutally wounded again was enough to make Lori go weak, even though she didn't see Carl as Rick passed by her body wracked with sobs. Carol and Andrea came out to comfort the traumatized mother while Beth, Patricia and Maggie prepared the supplies.

XXXXXX

Inside Rick laid Carl on the bed and the whole scene became familiar to him once more except this time it was worse. So many questions ran through Rick's head that he lost count. The father tried to walk to ask what he can do to help but he felt suddenly faint, nauseated. Daryl and T-dog helped Rick into a chair and kept an eye on him. Hershel called for privacy and both half carried half dragged the police officer out of the room and watched as Patricia closed the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Riley was overconfident. It was obvious, he had no back-up whatsoever to help him out if something happened, but he was sure that nothing would happen that Randall was still alive. Everyone gathered in the living room for a short conference. The only person that was absent was Lori who once again refused to budge from her spot beside her son. Hershel came out of the room and as he took his place in the circle all eyes were on him.

"He's been given small amounts of drugs," Hershel informed sadly. "Street drugs to be accurate, there's not a lot in his blood thank goodness and it looks like he'll survive but...his physical state…"

No one spoke, they were all to concentrated on what to do, what Rick will do. The father's stone hard looked was on Hershel knowing that there was more. Hershel complied.

"Three of his ribs were broken and they were partially healed but…in the wrong place so…" – Hershel let out a small sigh. – "We had to re-break the ribs and bind them properly, we had to do the same to his fingers. There are numerous bruises on his body, however it just seems to be physical abuse nothing sexual. Now Rick you have to understand that without proper equipment we can't flush the drugs out."

Rick straightened and demanded angrily, "So what just let him sweat it out? Are you seriously telling me that's what we have let happen?!"

Hershel gave a sad nod. "I don't like it either Rick trust me, but since hospital is gone and the school didn't have a detox machine in the first place…there really is no other option."

Rick ran his hands through his hair while everyone absorbed the news with heavy hearts. Daryl watched Rick carefully he wasn't sure on what sort of action Rick would do. He looked around to see everyone looking at one another, wondering what do to – what to say.

"And when this happens?" Rick asked. "People who crash can't have anything around them…"

"We have to keep him in the shed or the barn either one," Hershel answered straight. "Who knows how far he'll crash and who knows how he'll respond since Carl didn't use before we don't really have an option. He can roll of the bed and hurt himself even more."

Rick let out a distraught sigh, he straightened and walked out of the room slamming the door in frustration. The other remained for a few moments, silent tears rolled down Carol's face and she left seconds later to comfort Lori. Mak went back to his post on the roof and Hope joined him. Slowly, one by one they all separated, going their own ways.

XXXXXX

Outside Rick was leaning up against the post, he heard the door open and close he didn't have to turn to know that it was Shane. He listened as Shane's footsteps came to a stop just at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry man," Shane murmured, "I don't know what else to say."

Rick shook his head. "Don't…"

"Rick I'm just telling you that I'm sorry about what happened to your boy."

Rick turned on Shane and demanded, "Who's idea was it?"

Shane blinked. "What?"

"To have the affair, who's idea was it?"

Shane sighed. "Oh Rick… now you want to know?"

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing it was like Shane was placing blame on him for not asking sooner. The father glared at his friend and stalked away, Shane followed.

"I'm just saying, out of all that time we had you ask right at this mome-."

"Yes Shane," hissed Rick, "I'm asking now, you know why? Because I didn't want the damn thing to be true, but Lori is pregnant, she is having a baby and my son is lying in there with veins filled with fucking street drugs! At least help me clear up the shit you and Lori have done when you thought I was dead."

"The power went out," Shane fought back, "you weren't breathing Rick. I went out to find a doctor, to see if one could help but they were all one side running or being shot at while the Walkers were on the other closing in. There was nothing I could do."

"Who's idea was it?" Rick said deliberately slow.

"I made the first move by mistake Rick _mistake_," Shane admitted. "We were drunk most of the group was asleep so we kissed. Then the next day I tried to apologize for what I had done and Lori started to make out with me. So there it is, is that what you wanted to hear? With you son injured _again?_ Is it?"

_Wham!_ Rick's fist shot out of now where hitting Shane in the eye. At once everyone rushed out to see what was going on, with his only good arm Shane managed to get to his feet by himself only to be knocked down again and this time the punch was to the stomach, Lori then came out.

"Rick," she shouted, "stop it! Rick stop!"

Rick turned to face Lori, he was ready to speak but changed his mind last minute and stormed off.

XXXXXX

In the room, Carl woke pain surged through his body like a storm but he sucked in a breath to try and calm himself down. He let it out slowly feeling some of the pain lift from his body. Carl sunk deep into the cushioned bed closing his eyes but he couldn't sleep. Carl opened them and only then noticed Carol sitting in the chair beside him.

"It's okay," she whispered, "go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," Carl admitted sheepishly.

"Then rest."

Carl nodded and immediately noticed her wrist in a tensor bandage.

"What happened?" the boy asked, his voice was hoarse but still had worry. Carol removed her hand from the bed and then answered, "I'm alright, rest I'll be back."

Carol got to her feet and heard Carl's raspy breathing following her out the room. Sophia, who was sitting in the corner, rose to her feet and was ready to follow her mother out but turned and ran back to the bed and gave Carl a small hug. Immediately she felt Carl stiffen underneath her and Sophia quickly backed up and left.

XXXXXX

Outside Shane pushed Lori away who tried to help him up, he was sick and tired of this shit. He should have just stuck to the plan whether Carl was captured or not – he had to let his emotions get in the way of things. Stupid. He headed into the opposite direction, he knew that the others were watching him especially the hunter but screw them he won't let anything small like emotions stop him next time.

They watched as Shane disappeared everyone just stayed where they were, not knowing what to do. Lori finally headed back into the house to look after her son. They dispersed leaving Daryl the only one left on the porch watching Rick in the distance pace back and forth – the man seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Carol came out moments later with Sophia.

"Go and see if Lori needs anything okay sweetie?" Carol said to her daughter. Sophia nodded and went back inside after waiting a few seconds Carol was the first to speak.

"Where's Shane?" she asked, her wrist throbbed just saying the name.

"He's wandering," Daryl replied plainly. "How is he?"

"In and out," Carol answered. "How are you?"

Daryl didn't answer right away but when he did he murmured a 'fine'. He was concentrated on how to find the camp where Carl was being held at. Riley obviously used the driveway so he came from the highway meaning that with a truck that size they either found a path by luck or made one that would be able to allow access.

"Don't think about that now," Carol said as if reading his mind. Daryl turned.

"What? Don't think about the people who hurt Carl, who injected him with street drugs? Beat him up broke his ribs and fingers?"

"That's exactly it," Carol snapped, "just…stop…all of it."

"Well what are you out here for?" Daryl snapped back, "you wanna say it girly then go right on ahead."

"Wha-…?"

"Go on say it!"

Carol realized what Daryl thought she was going to tell him.

"I'm not here to say it," Carol whispered, "and I won't."

"Bastard's better off dead anyway," Daryl growled.

Carol closed her eyes ready to reply when a piercing cry went through the whole house.

XXXXXX

Too many things were happening all at once for Carl to keep up to. At first it started off small, then it grew and grew and grew until it was out of control and Carl couldn't do anything but submit. Something in his mind screamed at him, blaming him for something he didn't quite understand. Then his whole body wracked with spams of pain, it felt like he was burning from the inside. Carl tried to move to his own commands but his whole body ignored him rolling this way and that as if he were actually on fire. He heard something and then something else however it sounded like a scream. He wasn't sure whether it was his or not. Carl felt someone touching him, grabbing hold as if to hold him down but the touch felt like it was just adding to the fire. Carl tried to struggle but those who were holding him were too strong. It came and went for three hours.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone was waiting outside the spare bedroom. Rick could feel his whole body shake from the last three hours, as far as they could tell Carl had finally sweated the last of the drugs out of his body but they weren't quite sure. Hershel was in the room checking up on the youth. Lori was sitting beside Carol her head rested against the wall avoiding Shane's looks. The silence in the room was eerie, it was uncomfortable and made a few squirm. Finally the door opened and Patricia stuck her head out the door, she motioned for Rick and Lori only – the parents got to their feet and moved to the room. Patricia opened the door wide enough for the others to see Hershel washing his hands in the basin and Carl asleep on the bed. When the door closed Hershel immediately spoke.

"It's all out of his system."

Both Rick and Lori let out a sigh of relief. They looked down to see Carl slowly wake, his eyes wandered for a few moments while his brain processed where he was.

"Carl?" Rick whispered, he knelt to his son's level. Lori, still standing, watched Carl.

"Hi," Carl whispered.

Rick let out another sigh and put his hand in Carl's before giving it a tight squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" Lori asked.

Carl's mind started working. Feeling? His feelings. Inside he already knew how he was feeling but he was scared to speak up unsure of what was to come. Carl shook his head.

"Please," Lori pleaded, "we can't help you if you don't tell us."

"Can't…," Carl whispered, he slipped his hand out of his father's and slid it underneath the sheet. Rick nodded understanding however accepting the fact that his son has drastically changed was still in question. Lori watched Rick carefully wondering what he was thinking, what he was going to do. She took a step back as Rick got to his feet and looking at Hershel for any more information. Hershel motioned them over to the corner.

"Physically he seems fine except for his injuries," Hershel said, "another day of rest and then he will be able to move around a bit."

"What about mentally?" Rick asked, his voice shook but he managed to keep an even voice.

"I can't really say," Hershel responded honestly. "I'm a vet not a psychologist Rick but from what I can tell by speaking to him, and by watching – not so good."

Tears formed in Lori's eyes and fell freely. Her hand found Rick's and they intertwined, Lori's own body shook and her hand gripped Rick's tightly.

"All I can say," Hershel said, "is try to help him find a sense of normality, it'll take time and his view on everything around him will be different from before but the only advice is to go slow."

Rick nodded and mouth 'thank you' he was so shaken that he couldn't even say it out loud. He looked over to Carl who had fallen back to sleep, Rick walked over to the bedside and sat down in the chair waiting.

XXXXXX

Later that day everyone was informed of what Rick and Lori were told. Sophia immediately burst into tears and her mother comforted her crying a little herself. Daryl felt numerous emotions boil up inside of him, he thought Rick, Lori but mainly about Carl. Mak and Hope had gotten up and walked out of the house to have a conversation on their own while the others watched and wondered. A little while later they decided that they had to continue on, Daryl remained guarding the bedroom door, his crossbow on the ground at his side and his hunting knife across his lap. To many people it was intimidating and Mak even challenged Daryl to the fact that the hunter may be over reacting but Hope stepped in before Daryl could take a swing. Some went in to see Carl both awake and asleep but none were able to get a response out of him, not even Carol who almost burst into tears at the very sight of the boy. Daryl finally went into the bedroom, Carl was fiddling with hem on the duvet.

"Okay," Daryl said after pacing for a few moments. "I know you ain't gonna talk so I will. Now I'm not gonna pretend to know how you feel and all that shit, but I'm probably the only one who knows the least of what you are going through." – Daryl stopped for a breather he looked over to see Carl still awake looking back at the hunter waiting for him to finish whatever he needs to say. – "When I was ten, my father was gone like always and Merle was doing his first time in juvie. I left the house one day and encountered some guys that Merle knew, apparently my brother owned them money or something so they took their anger out on me. It took me two days to get home with the injuries they gave me. But when I got home I…I felt alone…literally since no one was there but also mentally – that I was alone, that no one would ever be there again to help, to even give a damn."

Daryl let out a breath. He was actually surprised that he was able to confess all that and to a thirteen year old kid, but under the circumstances, Daryl strangely felt that it was necessary. Daryl looked to see Carl still holding the blank expression ever since he walked through the door.

"I suppose what I'm trying to tell yer, is that even though these people – yer parents, the group, Mak an' Crystal the Greenes…that yes they may not understand and that it's hard to tell people who don't understand what you are feeling without feeling like shit yourself. I know. The loneliness, the anger, the insanity, it's like nothing will be able be the same and reality kid – it won't. But I'm sure yer already know that."

Carl continued to look at the hunter with wide eyes. It was fairly close Carl thought. Carl could actually understand that Daryl would the one to understand fully what was going on in his head. Now the only thing was to whether admit it or not. Daryl looked like he had more to say but he changed his mind. Carl watched him leave wondering if he could trust him.

The day progressed slowly, night came and everyone went on as they would, they thought that it was the best if Carl were ever to actually get up before Hershel predicted. He didn't, Carl remained in the room with Daryl guarding it for two days. Lori and Rick would visit on occasions and others would come in to see how he was doing or to assist Hershel. Another problem arose that concerned Rick, winter was only a month and a half away meaning that nights were getting colder and the sky was getting darker. It was a dangerous time to be out for anyone. Rick was usually spending time around Hershel trying to negotiate terms to stay for the winter and take leave in spring but they kept running into problems. Rick's group was becoming more restless with Shane wanting to leave immediately, Lori's pregnancy and Glenn's relationship with Maggie starting to come out into the open. It wasn't an entire secret but it was definitely one that Hershel was concerned about.

XXXXXX

It was the third day and Carl was able to get up out of bed and walk around the room by himself. Rick helped him dress and then they led him into the kitchen where everyone gave the boy a nod and continued on their business. Unnecessary attention was something that everyone agreed on unless it was called for, to keep everything normal to keep everything going. At the table Carl was given something to drink and eat while Hershel went over his injuries with the youth telling him that he wasn't able to do certain things because of them. Carl knew that this meant he had to have someone with him, to keep him safe. The idea scared Carl, it made him nervous and uncomfortable even though he knew it was for his own good but the fact of being with someone reminded him too much of Evan, Loud and Riley, either or would watch him carefully to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Just thinking about the three made Carl loose guard he managed to get under control before anyone say which he was glad but he didn't want to get his luck up.

It was decided that everyone would take turns, every two hours someone would come and take over the person who was in current care of Carl. The boy felt he was a young child, a baby, all over again and he hated it Carl disliked how they were doing it. The only people who were excluded from this task were the Greenes, Mak, Hope, and Sophia, Jimmy was offered to decline the task but he shook his head saying that he wanted to do his part. So he was given the first two hours. Carl didn't really do much, Lori tried to get him to do a thirty minute session which he did but with difficulty. A Walker had entered the property and Andrea shot it from up top the RV, the sound startled Carl so bad that he managed to squeeze his small body underneath the couch where he refused to come out for forty minutes. After that everyone agreed to use blades or blunts to take out Walkers. Carl noticed how Hope would leave for hours on end then come back just before dark. He wondered where she was, where she was going. When pretending to sleep Carl snuck out and heard Mak and Hope outside on the porch talking in low voices he caught a few words but nothing interesting.

Later the next day Daryl managed to convince Carl to come out of the house. At first Carl thought Daryl had completely lost it, but both the hunter and Carol managed to coax the boy onto the porch. It was triumphant moment lived short as Carl passed out. However the fact still remained. When Carl came around he went outside again and sat on the porch steps with Andrea watching everyone come and go. At night Carl ate with everyone then went to bed immediately and Daryl would take his post.

The next day Carl was sitting outside with Lori this time, he made small conversation with his mother but it didn't last as Mak kicked the pedal on his dirt bike preparing to leave. Carl was curious, he was armed with his bowie and long bow. He had a stern look on his face and a satchel was tied close to his body.

"Where are you going?" Carl asked from the steps.

"Looking for Crystal," Mak replied plainly.

Carl's eyes widened, she still wasn't back yet? Carl thought that Crystal would be the first beating the others to tell those who had stayed behind. He watched as Mak give another kick and speed off. Carl looked back to see Lori have a pained look on her face.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Carl asked it was clear that he was hurt by the fact no one had told him anything that had happened when he was gone.

Lori ran her hand through her hair. "We wanted you to get healthy again."

Carl frowned. "I am healthy, so what happened?"

"Carl?" The boy turned to see his father standing off to the side. Rick came up and cleared his throat before explaining.

"Crystal went missing around the same time you did, and she still is. That's why Hope and Mak have been coming and going a lot. They want to find her…dead or alive."

Carl's heart sank, he thought about what the woman had done for him back in town during the attack. Now she was missing, possibly dead especially with a bullet wound in her side and no medical supplies. He looked to see others stopping and looking to see what was going on – that was when he realized that someone else was missing.

"Where's Dale?"

Everyone was silent and Andrea looked like she was going to cry. The news was first difficult for Carl to accept the fact that Dale had died but he realized that in everyone's expression that it was true. He felt the pit in his stomach grow larger and swallow him up. Crystal, Dale…who else? Lori and Rick led Carl into the spare bedroom and helped him into bed. Consciously Carl wasn't really sure what was going on, too many things were dominating his brain all at once that he couldn't keep up. He felt the pillow against his head and Carl immediately fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

For the next couple of days, Hope and Mak's ventures into finding Crystal dwindled drastically, those around them tried to comfort them but both didn't want that. Mak was prone to outbursts and Hope would just go up to the rooftop via the bathroom and sit up there with her thoughts. Carl was able to walk to and fro the camp and the house but no further no matter how much Daryl tried to push him. Sophia would try to talk to Carl but would only get a few words and nods or shakes. Carl tried to make conversation, he truly did but he didn't want to end up saying the wrong thing. That and he wasn't sure whether or not to trust the others with what he has to say. He still kept some things from Daryl even when he knew that the hunter had knowledge of the boy holding back on something. However Daryl knew that the limits with Carl had shrunk, that something little or simple could send him fearing for his life or fighting for it.

It was dark. The sun had gone down less than ten minutes ago and Mak was sitting on the porch cleaning his bow when Carl asked him to give him a lesson tomorrow. The question was a definite shock to the man.

"A lesson?" Mak echoed in surprise.

"I'm fine now," Carl said however his voice wasn't convincing.

"That's an even bigger step than yesterday." Carl bowed his head.

Last night, Carl convinced his parents to let him stay in the RV with Daryl, Carol, Sophia and Andrea. The idea had terrified him and he wondered why he had asked to do such a thing. But he thought that it was right.

"Come on," Carl pleaded, "we can just practice with the knife."

"Carl you are still healing, I know that you want to try and find normality, but with a weapon in hand it actually kills it."

Carl frowned and was ready to reply when a gunshot went through the air. The boy literally jumped and Mak quickly notched his bow and pointed it at the driver of the truck. Evan. Everyone came out to see what was going on and immediately stiffened when Evan parked the truck and got out.

"Get back into the house," Mak hissed at Carl, the young hunter literally pushed Carl in and closed the door. He saw Beth and Maggie looking out the window, he motioned to the door and they both understood. Everyone else took position some with guns others with blades or blunts.

With Evan were five others plus Loud all armed with guns. Evan immediately eyed Rick and noticed by the stance he was taking that Rick was the leader.

"I'm looking for someone," Evan said aloud. "Two people actually."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rick growled.

Evan laughed. "Let's be reasonable okay? I know that you're the leader so why not talk leader-to-leader. You have two people who belong to me…wait no actually three people – two adults and one child."

Andrea cocked the rifle aimed at Loud's head, she was just waiting for Rick's command. Loud saw this and pointed his shotgun at her. Other started pointing with Rick's group retaliating.

"This doesn't have to get violent," Evan said taking a step forward. "But I want my members back."

"They're dead," Rick snapped, "all of them."

Evan gave a sickly smile. "Now see that's where I _know_ you're wrong. Randall and Riley are definitely stupid enough to get themselves killed but _Carl_. I think he's one intelligent kid am I right?"

Daryl was just inching on shooting Evan right in the head. If it was his choice, he would have already shot but then the others would open fire and it would turn into a full shootout within seconds. He looked over to see the mask on Rick's face remain, nothing budged. Evan noticed too and slipped one on himself.

"I want the child," Evan growled, "when I get him we'll leave."

"You're going to have to kill us," Rick snarled.

Evan tilted his head slightly to the side unsure of what to make of this Rick character. He gave a small sigh and was prepared to give the signal when something punctured his right shoulder. The weapon shot was silenced which was why it was such a surprise to everyone. Another entered his stomach, his chest and finally his head. The shots were so powerful that it looked like Evan was doing some sort of grotesque dance. When he finally landed onto the ground another shot rang out, this one un-silenced hitting one member on the left taking half of his face off. Andrea took the shot at Loud but Loud ducked in time and the bullet struck the guy behind him in the throat, Daryl finished him off with a shot to the head with a bolt.

"Fall back," Loud shouted. Leaving the others, leaving the truck all dashing into the darkness but Rick wasn't going to let them get away with it.

"Daryl, Shane!" Rick shouted behind him. The two men nodded and Glenn grabbed the machete out of the arsenal and raced after the three.

Inside everyone was so shocked about what was going on that they didn't see Carl slip out taking Jimmy's pistol with him. He tucked it under his belt and dashed out the back. Carl felt blood pound in his ears, he could hardly hear his own heartbeat. He felt shivers crawl on his skin and up his spine. An adrenaline went through his whole body giving him new energy to keep going, Carl took out his pistol as he immediately spotted one of the members. He raised the pistol and shot him in the head. The bullet went clean through the man's skull. He fell to the ground and Carl continued pushing his way through the thick parts of the forest. He encountered three Walkers but he immediately took them out with ease. Carl heard another groan in the distance but it stopped and Carl guessed that someone else took care of it. He continued forward.

XXXXXX

Shane looked to see Rick holding a stern look. He felt his own heart pound against his ribcage as a surge of energy ran through his body. He had rebuilt his plan only two days ago, now here he was at the very end. The part he had planned very carefully ever since the incident at the CDC. Shane side glanced Rick to see the father still searching for the other members who had run off. Shane had to be careful, he had never thought that he would be with Rick alone that was supposed to be saved until Mak and Hope were dead. The fact the two were still alive could jeopardize his plan but with the others on his side he could convince the two to leave or better yet kill them when he has the chance. Shane looked around to see a member jump out from his hiding place, he shot once but both dodged it and Rick grabbed the end of the shotgun, pulled the member forward and stabbed him in the head. He did it so quick and clean that it took Shane a few moments to realize what his friend did. _He has a knife_, Shane thought grimly. Shane could handle that.

"I think one went this way," Shane said aloud. Rick looked over and both entered a large clearing. Behind them the full moon shone brilliantly behind them. Rick looked around hoping that the member would come out, as well as keeping his eye on Shane.

XXXXXX

Back at the house Lori was frantic, Carl was gone – missing…again. She searched all over the house, she looked in the shed and in the barn but found nothing. The others helped her search but they came up empty-handed. Mak wanted to go out to search for him but Lori shook her head not wanting the young hunter being out all alone at night. She looked up to see Daryl and Glenn coming towards them, both covered in gore but fine. Lori immediately ran up to Daryl but he shook her off and then told everyone to get into the house.

Inside everyone was sitting in the living room anxiously awaiting fresh news. They wanted to know whether or not the others survivors were dead or escaped, also about Shane, Rick and Carl. Especially Carl.

"We found Randall," Daryl finally spoke.

No one knew how to respond to that, Randall was preferably the last person they heard about.

"He was turned though," Glenn said taking up the story. "He didn't have any bites or scratches on him and he was a Geek."

Now everyone was confused, they all knew that in order to be turned it was either a bite or scratch. Hearing that Randall had neither concerned everyone, Lori was ready to speak up when a gunshot came from the woods.

XXXXXX

Carl hid behind a small bush, he peeked over to see his father and Shane bicker back and forth. He only managed to catch a few words until Shane shouted at Rick.

"You've always been too optimistic," Shane hissed nastily. "You need to learn that things weren't like they used to be, that plans have to change no matter what. That not everyone can be trusted and that you have to act." –Shane attacked Rick directly slamming his fist into the man's face. Rick was literally knocked off his feet from the force of the blow. – "You have to be tough, you have to make hard decisions." –Shane delivered a kick to Rick's side. – "That you have to do things…even if it hurts, even if it means sacrifice. That was always something you lacked, you over thought and would always wait to hear what others had to say instead of going by your own decisions."

Rick got to his feet with a painful groan he looked up to see Shane pointing his gun at him. Rick took out his knife and Shane gave a small chuckle.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to kill me with _that?"_

Carl rose from his hiding place and shot once into the air. Shane whipped around to see the boy, he was about to change targets when he heard something, _sshhinnkk. _At first it was from surprise, the coolness slipping between his skin the pain followed immediately. He turned to see Rick invading his personal space, his hand balled into a fist near his chest. His knuckle's turning white from gripping the handle too hard. Shane's whole body felt numb and heavy, Rick led Shane to the ground before pulling the blade from his friend's chest. He looked to see Carl standing there with the pistol still out before him. Rick slowly advanced to his own son. Carl's hands shook from holding the pistol too hard for too long. Rick was worried that he would accidentally pull the trigger. A sudden shriek went through the air and both immediately turned towards the forest. Carl turned back and raised the gun a little higher. Rick saw this and raised a hand trying to talk down his son but Carl tuned him out. He thought back to what Mak had told him during practices. No emotion. A flood of memories came to him and Carl ignored them ignored the images of the attack during town, at the camp, ignored the news of the deaths of the previous group members. He ignored Daryl. Carl took aim and fired. The bullet whizzed past Rick and nailed Walker Shane in the forehead. He fell back crashing onto the ground and Rick turned to face his son, his hands had stopped shaking and his eyes were clear. Rick walked to his son and knelt down embracing him.

XXXXXX

When Lori told him that Carl was missing Daryl didn't want to believe her at first. He thought that she was lying and he wasn't in the mood but then thought that no mother would do that. Daryl pushed open the mesh front door and scanned the area efficiently not wanting to miss a thing. He looked over to the left far side to see two figures running towards them. Daryl raised his crossbow ready to shoot when he realized that the two figures were Carl and Rick. But he wasn't paying attention to them, running towards them at Olympic medal speed – no the hunter was looking past the two at the enormous herd of Walkers advancing towards the farm.


	24. Chapter 24

They moved as one, like a large amoeba, slowly treading across the fields. Some broke off earlier wandering in odd directions but the majority stayed straight. The wire fence was the only obstacle that stood in their way, but they were many and they were able to overcome it simply by pressing their weight against it. Carl and Rick looked back in horror to see how close the Walkers were too them. Rick pointed to the barn and both ran for it, some Walkers followed while the rest fanned out in the open area covering as much area as possible looking for food. Outside the barn Rick spotted a can of gasoline and rushed Carl inside, he ran inside too while unscrewing the cap and threw the smelly liquid all over the ground. He spotted another can and rushed over to it.

"What are you doing?" Carl asked fearfully.

"Trust me alright?" Rick said trying to keep his voice even for Carl. He handed his son a lighter and then instructed, "On my mark."

Carl hesitated but then nodded firmly understanding what his father was asking. He scrambled up the ladder while Rick shouted at the Walkers and getting close enough to splash them with the gasoline before jumping out of the way of outstretched rotten arms.

Daryl was ready to launch an arrow at the nearest Walker when a bullet struck it from above and the hunter turned to see Mak and Hope position on the roof. Both armed with rifles and Mak had his bow as a back up for when he would run out of ammo. Daryl rushed back inside to see the others grab clothes and food, stuffing them into bags before rushing out. Hershel tossed T-dog a shot gun while Glenn grabbed his machete off the table. They were all about to leave when a sudden light shone through the cracks in the wooden boards they had nailed over the windows. Everyone was shocked but shook it off in time to hear Daryl give everyone instructions.

XXXXXX

Outside Daryl tossed the keys to the RV to Jimmy who immediately crushed a Walker's skull with the wooden bat. Daryl rushed to his motorcycle while Mak jumped off the roof and did a front roll on the ground to protect himself from the impact. He rushed over to his dirt bike, kicked it and then sped off towards the burning barn backing up Jimmy. Hope still shot from the roof taking down one Walker after another while the others scrambled to the safety of their vehicles. Finally she jumped down to performing the same front roll that Mak did and ran towards Hershel who was still firing into the crowd.

"Come on!" she shouted over the moans.

"I'm staying," he replied firmly then gave her a quick shove. "Go hurry!"

Hope was ready to protest when she saw the ferocity in the old man's eyes, the need, the want and the acceptance. She took in a deep breath, nodded once and then was ready to head off into the other direction to fight when a horrified shrill went through the air. Both Hershel and Hope turned back in time to see a Walker take a large chunk out of Patricia's neck. The woman's scream turned into a gargle as blood rushed out of her wound and mouth. Beth screamed too, her expression etched in complete horror unable to look away from the awful sight as Lori tugged the young woman along, in her other hand was Sophia who was evidently crying as she watched Patricia disappear in the bloody feasting. Hope turned back and saw the RV turn the corner. She took aim and fired at numerous Walkers before heading over to her own dirt bike. She kicked the pedal and then looked around to see Carol surrounded armed with only a plank of wood. Hope fired at the nearest Walker before slipping the rifle over her shoulder and taking out her bowie. She was prepared to charge when a Walker grabbed her arm, Hope let out a cry of surprise before stabbing it in the mouth, blood poured out as the Walker fell dead. Hope looked up to see the Walkers advancing and Hope saw no other option. With her bowie gripped tight in her hand, she swung upward on her arm, her own blood flowed freely. She kicked her bike, held her wounded arm out and drove towards the trapped Carol.

"Hey you bastards!" Hope shouted at the top of her lungs. She twisted the handle making the engine growl loudly, the Walkers turned hearing the engine and smelling the blood. Carol struck the Walker nearest and then fled.

"Run!" Hope shouted backing the dirt bike up. "Run hurry!"

She turned to see two figures running up from the burning barn and Mak roaring the dirt bike's motor to attract the Walkers attention away from Rick and Carl. But there were still too many Walkers advancing towards them, Hope took in a breath before speeding towards the other side leading the Walkers already attracted to her blood.

"Go run, now!" Hope shouted to Hershel, Rick and Carl. She slashed Walkers on all sides and then opened up another wound to allow her blood to flow. The Walkers were gaining speed the smell of the blood was overpowering and the Walkers abandoned their targets and turned. She looked back to see the three escape happy that Rick was able to convince Hershel to leave. Hope turned back to see Mak slicing through Walkers with ease, her on the other hand.

"Alright you dirty bastards," she growled. Hope revved the engine one more time and sped forward preparing to break through the thin wall of Walkers but one managed to grab the back of her shirt. The girl choked, the dirt bike slide from underneath her squishing four Walkers as it spun out of control. Hope waved her bowie around, slicing and stabbing but there were too many Walkers. Pain exploded on all parts of her body, and she could feel the skin rip from her and the nails dig in. Hope let out a blood-curling scream as a Walker took out a chunk out of her shoulder, its nails clinging to her back. Hope lost the ability to think, to speak, her vision was fading and she knew that she was dying – her body was dead only her mind was left but that was no use. The fifteen year old gave one last sigh and allowed herself to relax as more Walkers pushed their way through to the food for human she is no longer.

Mak turned to see a Walkers all piling to one area, he didn't want to know who was underneath that pile. Noticing all the remaining survivors gone he kicked the pedal killed a Walker and sped off to safety. As he drove he looked back at the RV parked outside behind the burning barn, it stopped moving and Mak gave a defeated sigh thinking, _sorry you had to go down like that Jimmy_. He turned and noticed that the kidnapper's truck was still there and through the window he saw something familiar.

XXXXXX

On the highway, Rick, Hershel and Carl were the first ones. Slowly but surely the others started to join to a majority in tears. As soon as the truck was stopped, Lori jumped out and rushed over to Carl who immediately stiffened at her hug. Glenn and Maggie came next, the oldest Greene sister jumped out before the van was even parked and embraced her sister and her father. Daryl and Carol came next, Sophia jumped out of the truck, ran up to her mother and both started to cry. Finally Mak drove onto the highway with something dangling from his hand. It was a holster with the pistol that Mak had given Carl as a good-bye gift and Rick's sheriff hat. As soon as he parked he handed the items back to the shocked youth before straightening and scanning the survivors.

"Where's Hope?"

No one spoke, Rick felt his who body go heavy as he had seen her go down through the review mirror, Carl and Hershel saw it through the back window. Mak immediately sensed the guilt and sorrow coming from all three, the others soon realized it and when they did they looked at Mak to see how he would react. The former addict shook his head not wanting to believe it at first, tears threatened to pour down his face but he took in a deep breath trying to control himself. Carol took a step forward wanting to comfort the tortured man but Mak shook his head he took in another breath rising to his steadily to his feet.

"She died saving us," Rick said breaking the silence, "If it weren't for her…I don't think half of us would have made it out alive."

Daryl felt like telling Rick to cram it, but held it in as Mak nodded as if accepting Rick's explanation before falling silent.

They took note of who died or was missing: Shane killed, Patricia, Jimmy, and Hope all devoured by Walkers and Andrea who had gone missing and they dubbed her a lost cause. Once gathering all the supplies they decided to take their leave. Mak decided to join them knowing that he had no other option. When they were prepared to leave he turned back to see Carl adjusting the holster at his side and placing the hat on his head, Carol coming up from behind her daughter who was staring at the faded message they had left her when she went missing should she find her way back to the highway and they weren't there. Mak wondered if Crystal was even alive any more, if she was it would be an absolute miracle he wasn't good at being independent he didn't really like it either. Mak shook the dangerous thought out of his head, started up the dirt bike and followed the others out and away.

XXXXXX

They stayed off the highways mainly, sticking to the back roads and sometimes Mak would take an alternate route in order for him to be alone to think and plan about what his next move was going to be. A small _thunk_ came from one of the vehicles and Mak knew that they were running out of fuel. They parked near a small opening beside a creek and unpacked. Daryl started up a fire while the others grabbed blankets from the vehicles. Mak sat down beside Carl who had his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I still want to know," Daryl spoke up, "why Randall got turned when he wasn't bit or scratched."

Lori gave a small sigh and was prepared to tell Daryl to let it go when Rick interrupted her.

"We're all infected."

The whole area went eerily quiet everyone looked at Rick who faced the group properly.

"That's what Jenner told me back at the CDC," Rick admitted, his voice strong and filled with seriousness. "That we turn, no matter what."

Rick allowed the information to settle into their minds, letting them process the meaning of it. Mak's expression remained blank but in his eyes Rick knew that he had understood completely. The others allowed their emotions to show not caring who saw.

"Also…I killed Shane," Rick confessed, as soon as he saw the expression on the faces of those around he immediately began to argue. "You saw how he was, you saw how far he was dropping."

"Now you realize it," Daryl murmured.

Rick bristled. "What?"

Daryl stood challenging the man before him. "He was downhill ever since the CDC, ever since this whole damn thing started. You were just so blind to see it."

Rick looked like he wanted to reply, wanted to tell Daryl off but he hung his head in defeat.

"So I was wrong about Shane, so perhaps I was…blind but that is over and done now, he is dead."

"Good riddance," Daryl said to himself as he leaned against the tree. While everything was going on Mak was thinking hard about his next move, he realized that he was the last survivor of the group. He then began to think something else, something that he tried to get rid of but it sunk deep until it was the only thought that he could think of. He pushed himself up from the ground, adjusted his bow on his back and rifle on his shoulder. Everyone watched him intently wondering what he was doing, Daryl and Carl however knew the very moment from the highway.

"I'm leaving," Mak said firmly looking at the others.

Rick walked over to Mak's side, his expression was shock. "Are you sure?"

"Stay with us," Lori pleaded, she too was shocked. "It'll be safer."

Mak shook his head. "Before…everything happened we were thinking of taking leave as soon as Carl was better. But…"

"It'll be safer with us," Rick promised, "you'll be better off."

Again Mak shook his head. "Sorry Rick, but…honestly ever since Anthony died we wanted to leave, but it kept getting put off now that Hope is gone I'm going to stick to it."

He nodded to everyone and then headed back to his dirt bike. Rick followed and in a low voice asked, "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Sorry," Mak said with a sad smile, "but I need to do this…for me. Take care of your boy."

Rick nodded firmly and backed up from the dirt bike. Mak kicked the pedal ready to leave when Carol came up with a bag half filled with food and clothes but Mak declined.

"You guys need it more than me."

From the campfire Carl watched as Mak gave the engine another kick and then sped off, the youth watched as the darkness swallowed Mak up. Carl turned to see Daryl turn to him both knowing why Mak left; guilt. Rick turned back to the group saying that he would take first watch. Daryl offered to stay up with him and Rick nodded saying that would be a good idea. Carl felt his mother shift and lie flat on her back he looked over to see the others positioning to fall asleep as well some still crying but they made no noise. Carl looked back at Daryl who adjusted the position of his crossbow. He gave a nod to the boy as if to say _don't worry I'll protect you._

Carl nodded back. _I know._

* * *

_A/N: End of Tremble. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved and alerted. Not quite sure if I'll continue onto the third season and if so might wait a little bit at least until the last episode of the first half. Until then starting a new short story By the Teeth which should be up sometime this weekend. Thanks again, Spitfire47_


End file.
